


Karry Universe: Cadmus

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Universe [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CADMUS - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Green Lanterns, Karry, Karry Universe, Multiverse, New Vixen, Parents, Romance, Superboy - Freeform, The Millma Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Now balancing their lives with being new parents Kara and Barry are thrown for a loop when they learn fo the secret former government agency Cadmus. Trying to destroy them they find out something interest and now have to find a clone of Clark who is only called Superboy.





	1. Electric Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Part 5 of Karry Universe is here. Cadmus is ready. 
> 
> Facebook; Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Barry smiled down at his daughter as he threw the dirty diaper in the bin and finished putting the fresh one on, re-dressing her in her Flash-inspired baby outfit – thank you Cisco. So far, the only way they were telling Nora and Alura apart was by keeping Nora in Flash outfits and Alura in Supergirl ones, although Barry was already beginning to see their different personalities shine though, even though they were only a week old. Nevertheless, they were planning to buy a necklace for each to tell them apart when they got slightly older so they could dress them in anything.

Barry heard a cry from the next crib and picked up Nora. "Let see what your sister needs," Barry cooed as she ran over to the crib at super-speed and picked up his other daughter. Alura calmed down the minute she was held, seeming to only want to be in a parent's arms.

 _Super-speed?_ Barry heard a thought and knew Kara was behind him and turned around to grin at her. It had only been a week since the birth, but already Kara's powers were back to normal, and with the normalization of her powers, her body had returned to its natural size right away; some women would be jealous, Barry had remarked on more than one occasion since. Although there was one part of her body not quite 'normal' yet; that being her chest – it was still bigger, obviously to help, and allow her to produce milk to feed both children. He wasn't going to complain.

 _They like it,_ Barry defended, kissing his wife, and Kara took Nora off his hands so they each had one child.

 _Well they are our daughters,_  Kara thought with a smile as Barry held off a yawn.  _Heh, yeah, these girls are starting to go passed even my ability to stay up._ As an alien Kara did not need as much sleep as a human, but the girls were keeping the two up constantly through the night.  _And I don't have the Labs at the moment – still on maternity leave._

 _Speaking of maternity leave, people are wondering how long it will be before you return to the lab and to Supergirl?_  Barry didn't want to push Kara back, he knew how much she needed to be with the kids, but Iris was itching to get to her new job with CatCo and, while Kara Wells' appearance had helped and J'onn had done one or two little Supergirl appearances since, people were starting to notice again Supergirl hadn't been seen.

Kara shrugged and was about to answer when the two heard a crash and a bark. The two left the room, babies in arms, and went down the stairs to the kitchen to find Henry going through things and Krypto laying on the couch barking lazily at him. "Okay, I get it. I woke you," Henry was saying dismissively to Krypto who gave Henry a look before curling back into a ball to sleep. "Even the dog's exhausted," he noticed Barry and Kara now and smiled pleasantly at them, "and why do you two not have coffee?"

Henry had missed the birth due to not having good phone reception at his cabin by the lake, but he had come the day after when he got Barry's voicemail, and hadn't left the penthouse since. "No point," Barry responded and yawned. "Coffee doesn't work on us."

Henry seemed confused for a moment before realizing. "Oh, wow, yeah, I don't know how you two will survive! I had one, and I was exhausted for months," Henry gave Barry a smirk who replied by sticking his tongue out at his father. Henry laughed in return.

"I need to get to the Labs," Barry sighed, handing Alura over to Henry who happily took his granddaughter.  _Talk later._  Barry kissed Kara before running out leaving the pair alone. Henry put Alura in her carrier.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go to that coffee place down the block," Henry said, yawning himself as he went to the elevator.

Kara smiled as she and Krypto were left alone with her daughters. "Okay babies, mommy needs some food," Kara kissed Nora before putting her down, but before she could get her food another cry was heard. "Oh, I guess you want your food first." Kara picked up the crying baby. "You two definitely inherited your mommy and daddy's appetite."

-Superflash-

"Mr. Allen." Barry had barely gotten into the office when he heard his name being called. He needed to go check in on some of the scientists, but paused as he saw a man he had never met before.

"Can I help you?" Barry asked.

"I'm Jenkins, I used…"

"To work here. Under Wells," Barry said, remembering the week before his children were born and the professor-kidnapping he had to take care of. "What can I help you with?"

Jenkins handed a flash drive to Barry. "I went through everything I had on my days with Wells and research I have done since. Everything I know about the particle accelerator and meta humans. It's all yours." Barry raised an eyebrow. "I am sure your people know most of this but if there is anything in there you can use, anything that can help you, help people like that Griffin… then I want you to have it."

"Why don't… Barry's sentence was cut off by a yawn.

"The Labs got you exhausted?" Jenkin asked, bemusedly.

"No, twin daughters," Barry said, but couldn't help but smile. "A week old." He took out a picture of the two with Kara he kept on him, more than happy to show off his daughters. "But I was going to say, why don't you come back and work here?"

"Thank you Mr. Allen, but I have a job at a library now that I find most enjoyable," Jenkin said making Barry raise an eyebrow. "It's more adventurous than it seems."

"To each their own," Barry said. "Let me walk you out." Barry and Jenkins started to move, walking to the entrance where a couple of security guards seemed to be arguing with two people. "Exciting day…." Barry mumbled. "What's going on here?"

"You!" the redhead woman said, pointing at Barry, and throwing the tried man off a little. "You will let us in right now! Tell your man to back off."

"Okay then… toss them," Barry said to the guards, unsure what was going on but too exhausted to deal with it.

"Wait," the non-redheaded man said, a little more reason in his voice. "We just want to see Jesse." Barry paused and held up his hand at his security guard. He had been walking away but he turned around to look at the pair again.

"You're Jesse friends… The one from," Barry paused as he yawned and then continued "the ones from Britain, right? RM and…?"

"Terry," Terry said politely when he saw Barry having trouble remembering the name. "And are you okay? You look…"

"I have twins who are a week old," Barry said, throwing off the concern and turning to Jenkins. "This is where I leave you."

"I think I can figure out how to leave. Good luck with the children, Mr. Allen," Jenkins said smiling at Barry and walking away from view as Barry looked back at Jesse's friends.

"You really should have called ahead," Barry said, signaling for the guards to move off. "Jesse is being treated in a top-secret location of the labs. We can let you in, but we need some time to put away things you cannot see."

Terry was about to open his mouth but RM put a hand on Terry's shoulder. She might have been hot-headed when she was confronting the guards, but she understood top-secret. Everything she did at her own job was top-secret. "It's okay," RM said. "How long?"

"Um…" Barry paused. "Not that long. How about you take a tour of the labs?' Barry turned and saw Iris walking by and called her over. "Hey Iris, these are Jesse's friends. Can you show them around while I go alert Caitlin they will be coming to see her?"

Iris understood right away what Barry meant, and nodded telling, the two to follow her.  _Kara, can you call Caitlin…?_ Barry now started to ask.

 _Sure,_ Kara responded back.  _Why?_ Barry shared the visit alert with Kara who he sensed nodding as Barry went to go take care of his morning meetings with the pre-arranged scientists.

-Superflash-

Leslie Willis, otherwise known as Livewire, sat in her cell in the DEO when she noticed the lights started faltering. "What…?" Leslie asked herself as the lights went out completely, and in the darkness, she could easily see there was now man in front of her cell. She cocked her head.

"Livewire," the man said, and he shot what seemed to be a lightning bolt at the cage. breaking it open – the interior was strengthened against her own powers, but not the exterior. "We don't have much time." Leslie didn't ask questions, just went along as she heard Siobhan over in the next cell, begging to be let out but Leslie didn't even pause to let her former partner in on the sudden escape.

-Superflash-

Kara rocked Nora and finally put her down, smiling over at Alura. She then sighed, looking out of the window and remembering her conversation with Barry before as she gave Krypto a pet.

"Hey babies," Kara said, "I wish I could just stay with you two all the time. You know, be a full-time mom, but it's not going to be possible. I must go back to the Labs eventually and I have Supergirl work. I know you don't understand, but mommy and daddy are superheroes. We protect a lot of people." She sighed as she looked over her children, Krypto wagging his tailed as she continued to stroke him between the ears. "It's dangerous, but we love doing it. There are things in this world only we can defeat. Someday you'll understand." Kara kissed Nora and then went and kissed Alura. "But I can be with you just a bit longer before having to return to all that." Krypto yapped pleasantly at that.

-Superflash-

They had put away the outfits and made the Superflash cave look more-or-less normal before letting RM and Terry into the cave to see Jesse. The pair went to sit next to her and talk to her, both not hiding their first shock at seeing her out cold. Cisco and Caitlin stayed away and Barry came in not long later. "Everything okay?" Barry asked.

"So far…" Before Cisco could finish their Gideon sounded the alarm.

"We should have expected that," Caitlin said as Cisco turned to the computer and told Gideon to stop. This had to be done quietly. Terry looked over to the trio in confusion, but RM seemed to say something to bring his attention away from the group. Barry didn't have time to wonder what the pair were thinking.

"Break out at the jail. The only escapee is… Livewire," Cisco said with a sigh.

 _What is she, Houdini?_ Barry heard Kara's comment and had to agree with his wife. This was the second time Livewire had escaped.

"The DEO is already on the case, and Sara as well," Cisco whispered, deciding not to use her superhero name, just in case.

Barry paused, wondering if he should just let them take care of it but a message to his commutator changed his mind. It was Sara, telling him of Livewire's escaped with extra information involving help from another meta.  _Give the girls a kiss for me. I might be late today,_  Barry thought with a sigh to Kara. "Cisco, go tell Ronnie to get a team together and go to the jail. They might need help with repairs on the meta human containments. Then meet me outside." Cisco nodded before running out. "Caitlin keep an eye on things here." Caitlin nodded guessing she was on babysitting duty.

Barry then got up and left. When he met Cisco outside he was in his Flash outfit. "Where are we going?" Cisco asked.

"We need a different headquarters," Barry said, picking Cisco up and running until they were standing in front of a tall tower in the wastelands. Barry put his hand on the hand scanner and Gideon's voice welcomed him. "Welcome to Watchtower."

As Cisco entered, he couldn't help but stand and gape, looking around in astonishment. The first floor seemed to be a large training area. "We're heading to the top," Barry said. He had already moved over to a panel on the floor.

"What is all this?" Cisco asked pointing around at the equipment.

"Vigilante training space," Barry said pointing to the right and then to the left, "and Superhero training space. Super strength and other powers training. Next floor is our speed lab. Then resting rooms and bathroom. Then meeting room. The Lab and Gideon room is up top where we're going. Can you stand on this?"

"What is this," Cisco asked stepping on the panel and Barry pushed a button and the floor started to rise. "An elevator." Barry smirked

"Hover pad," Barry said. "Using STAR Lab technology. Each floor has a space that's safely covered up until this gets close or until our flying ones request it to move. Kara, Diana… they prefer to fly." Cisco got a small look at each floor as they went through until they landed on the top floor.

"So, am I the first one outside the Justice League to see this?" Cisco asked, getting excited now. The top floor was a lab that rivaled their STAR Lab base, and Gideon's hologram appeared.

"No," Gideon answered for Cisco. "Young Karen has been here a number of times and has been granted access to the training area whenever she wants. Along with Karen young Carter has been with her. Barry has brought him up here."

Cisco mumbled something neither Barry nor Gideon could quite identify. "Cisco you were bought here to help," Barry said. "Livewire, remember. Any ideas besides water?"

"Oh… Yes," Cisco said going to a computer and pulling up a device on the screen. "This was the device Kara originally tried to use on her – called an Energy Trap. I've been doing some research on it and figured out why it did not work. I can remake it and then you can trap her in it properly this time."

"What about this meta who helped her?" Barry asked.

"Electrical powers," they heard a voice and saw Sara standing on the hover pad and walking in. "Gideon connect to the DEO." She instructed the computer. "Astra wants to send over the video."

"Yes, White Canary," Gideon said, and a moment later the security footage of the man breaking livewire out played for the trio.

"The DEO has myself and Astra assigned to this. Alex and the team are tracking down one of the escaped aliens," Sara informed the pair. The DEO still had a lot of escapees from the Brainiac breakout to track down; the list was still huge, even with Astra's army safely locked up.

"So, we have two electricity-based metas," Barry summarized.

"Livewire and…." Cisco paused. "Blackout. Because he caused a blackout to get Livewire out. Get it?"

"Why break Livewire out?" Barry asked, ignoring Cisco's comment, and the two shrugged. "I mean yeah, they're both electrical but… hmm."

-Superflash-

"Not that I'm not thankful, but why break me out?" Leslie asked the mysterious guy. They had bunkered down in a warehouse.

"You're like me," the man said, putting a hand on Leslie's own had. Leslie felt a spark cross between the pair. "I can touch you without killing you." There was a longing in his voice as he spoke.

"Look…" Leslie paused, realizing she did not have a name for the guy yet.

"Farooq Gibran," Farooq said, somewhat proudly.

Leslie rolled her eyes at the odd name, but she saw something to her advantage here. This guy seemed to like her. Maybe she could use that. "Look Farooq, there is only one thing in this world I want. I want my revenge… I want to kill Supergirl."

Farooq looked at Leslie. "Harrison Wells made me. When I woke… well my powers killed my friends. Just two more deaths on that monster's head. I was going to kill him, I was making plans but than… Well Flash took him out. So…" Farooq looked at Livewire. "I'll help you." Leslie smirked at this. "But it might be harder than it sounds. Supergirl has not been seen for a while. She's taking a vacation or something."

Leslie's smirk deepened. "I know how to lure Supergirl out. And it marks off one more check on my list: Cat Grant."

-Superflash-

Caitlin was in the main part of the lab when Jesse's monitor went into overdrive; she automatically ran to Jesse side, who was now jerking in her comatose state. "Gideon, stop the read out!" Caitlin called as Gideon's voice went silent – she was reading out and sounding alerts. Caitlin took some medicine she had ready, just in case, and injected Jesse with it. Jesse heartrate started going down and Caitlin sighed in relived. "You can do this Jesse." She now whispered to her friend.

"She's not doing well," RM said, having watched the scene in shock.

"It's fine," Caitlin said. "This happened all the time with Barry. He's running around now."

The answer seemed to relieve Terry, who took his position back next to Jesse and started talking to her, telling her to pull through. Caitlin left the med bay to give the friends some privacy again, but RM followed. "I know your worried," RM said, "about Jesse. I get what you're doing. Just tell me honestly… Is she in danger?"

"She has a better shot here than she would anywhere else," Caitlin said truthfully. and RM nodded, relieved with that answer.

"By the way, your electrical friends…" RM started before walking back to Jesse.

"I don't know what you mean," Caitlin said, a little put off now.

"Everyone knows STAR Labs works with the Flash and Supergirl, and I get news on my phone," RM held up her phone and saw the video from the jail being played back to her.

"How do they get this so fast?" Caitlin groaned, putting a hand on her head, but RM smirked.

"Livewire is able to turn into electricity, but this new one does not seem to be able to. He just harnesses it. Also, they could, theoretically, electrically feed each other, making them more powerful. Your heroes should split them up to take them down." RM tossed Caitlin her phone which she barely managed to catch. "I took some notes on ideas." Caitlin looked at RM, unsure of what to say. "I'm a genius and I'm bored. Terry gets more emotional than me." RM shrugged and walked back into the room before Caitlin looked at the notes on the phone and went to send them to Cisco.

-Superflash-

"Hey mom," Carter said walking into his mom's office with Karen behind him.

"I wasn't expecting you two to show up here," Cat said, smiling at the pair glad to see them. "I thought you were going…"

"We have a project," Karen cut Cat off knowing, where she thought they were going. "On Supergirl actually." Cat tried not to laugh at that topic. "We were wondering if we could borrow your computer database?"

"Sure," Cat said, with a grin, going to stand up.

"Oh, how sweet," a sarcastic voice said, and Cat froze, turning around to see Leslie Willis, former employee of CatCo, on her screen. "A cat and her kittens." The television suddenly exploded, and Leslie appeared in the room.

"Finally found some new material?" Cat asked deploringly, keeping in front of Carter, but giving Karen a look. She had seen about the jail break but had assumed Leslie would have given up after failing twice and gone at her target from another angle. Cat guessed she didn't know Leslie's need for revenge that well. "I guess you've have had a lot of time to think. Sitting in your cell… Tell me, how did the jail bird break out again?"

"I have a new friend." Leslie said, and from the offices there was a scream and a large electrical spark and Cat turned to see Farooq standing in the office intimidating her workers.

"Can't do a thing alone, can you?" Cat said, turning back to Leslie, but unsure of what to do.

"You should have run," Karen said, and Cat had to stop herself from yelling at the girl to remain quiet. Karen was going to try to play the hero and Cat knew she was definitely not ready. Not right now. Not with these two.

"Kid, do yourself a favor and hide behind the desk," Leslie said, glaring at Karen now.

"I'm not afraid of you," Karen said, holding her ground.

Leslie held up her hand with a blue spark. "Maybe not, but…" Leslie directed her electrical spark right at Carter and Karen reacted fast, jumping in front of Carter before it could hit him. The electrical bolt was too much for Karen younger form, who passed out from taking it. It would have been much worse if she was just human though. "Huh, I did not think she would do that. I thought it would scare her. You have a brave girl there, boy. Idiotic, but brave."

"Karen…?" Carter said, ignoring Leslie and leaning down next to his friend. She was breathing. She was just unconscious.

"Now Kitty-Cat," Leslie said, addressing her peer. "Time to come with us." Farooq was at the door now, holding out his hand. "And let's take the kitten too."

"Leave my son alone!" Cat demanded automatically, but Leslie smirked.

-Superflash-

"She took Cat!" Kara exclaimed, looking at the TV. She had been changing Alura's diaper when she heard the news and now she was looking at the TV.  _What are we, in a rerun?_  Kara thought to Barry who had to chuckle at that.  _And she has Carter and Karen…_

 _Astra has already run to Karen. She'll be fine. We'll get Caitlin to her worst come to worst._ Barry thought back.  _And we have a plan. Looks like in the same park as last time._  The TV was now showing Leslie and Farooq at the park with Carter and Cat sitting on the bench. They had created some sort of electrical barrier around themselves and the Grants so no-one could come through.

 _We really are in a rerun. Only no Barry-White or Bizzaro… and Siobhan's part's been recasted,_  Karathought to Barry as Barry sent her calming thoughts; he went back to helping Cisco on the Energy Trap.

"Now remember I am your true Grampy," Henry was saying to Nora in a cutesy baby voice, obviously relishing in having his grandchildren near. "I'm your only biological grandparent, too." Henry paused when he saw the look Kara was giving him. "What? It's true." Kara raised an eyebrow at him. "I know Joe raised Barry, and Eliza raised you so they are grandparents, but I missed my chance. I didn't even have the choice. Even before I was in jail I was I always doing something… busy doctor's life. I don't want to miss anything here. I don't want to be their least favorite grandpa. The one who is never around."

"Henry that is never going to happen," Kara said, her defensive stance immediately melting away at this revelation.

"If I stay in my cabin it will," Henry said, looking back at Nora. "It's time for me to rethink my life."

"Come on Supergirl!" Leslie's voice was heard on the TV. All the news media was looking and no-one could get near. "Come and get your cat." Leslie sent an electrical bolt at Cat's feet. "Or I will kill them both!"

Kara looked at her daughters. Part of her didn't want to leave them, but another part of her wanted to be the hero once more. It had been so long. She was torn, but then the camera zoomed in on Carter's face at that moment and it was clear that he was scared. He was just a young boy still and he needed his hero, and Kara knew that was her. Not even the Flash could help on this one. Even after he knew her secret and who she was, Supergirl was always his favorite.

"Henry, I need you to babysit." Kara turned to her dog, to find him still asleep "Krypto…" She started quietly, but then re-thought. She would let the boy rest. The girls had kept him up as well. She moved over to Alura and picked her up, handing her over to Henry and kissing both of her children before saying goodbye to Henry himself. She moved over to the balcony before jumping off and flying away.

"I think mommy is back in the game," Henry said to the two, grinning to himself.

-Superflash-

"Jesse's friend is good!" Cisco muttered as he finished off the device. "Her idea helped me with one problem I was having here…" Cisco handed the Energy Trap over to Sara. "Push that button when close enough and you should be able to drag Livewire into it. As for the other one…. I'm unsure."

"We'll figure it out," Barry said. "Cat and Carter need us. I'll run down the tower."

"I'll take the hover pad down to the garage. Grab my bike," Sara said.

"This place has a garage?" Cisco asked as he looked at them, unable to hide his shock or excitement again.

"Underground. It fits up to 30 cars and bikes, which is kind of stupid considering most of our team don't use cars or bikes." Sara disappeared as Barry rolled his eyes and ran out leaving Cisco in shocked silence, already contemplating what else that garage space could be used for.

-Superflash-

Kara walked into the Superflash cave. She glanced over at RM and Terry, hanging around Jesse, but didn't have time to think about them. "Where's my outfit?" Kara whispered to a surprised Caitlin.

"In the old Gideon room," Caitlin answered, and Kara nodded going to leave but then paused as she looked at Jesse's friends again. She nodded to herself as she moved over to the med bay, knowing what she wanted to say in the moment.

"Hey," Kara said by the door. "I don't have much time, but I've been through this coma before… Caitlin brought Barry back to me. She'll bring Jesse back."

"Thank you," Terry said as Kara turned and left. "Why is everyone in this place in such a hurry?" RM sighed at her friend, smirked and chuckled.

-Superflash-

Barry got to park first, stopping in front of Leslie. The electrical barrier seemed to go down the moment the superhero had arrived. It seemed Leslie had planned for a showdown with just those with powers. "Well now, electrical friends. Can't we play nice?" Barry immediately dodged an electrical bolt from Farooq. "I guess that's a no."

"Where's Supergirl?" Leslie demanded, electricity in her hands.

"Sorry, but you get me today," Barry said. "But I did bring a friend along too..." Sara came shooting in on her motorcycle, stopping next to Barry as she stepped off.

"Not who I want," Leslie screamed, electricity flying around her. Farooq absorbed some of it to power up. "Well then, I will just have to kill her pets until she shows up." Sara narrowly dodged an electrical bolt as Barry ran and pushed Farooq away from Leslie. Barry felt a shock as he did so, but shook it off as he continued to fight.

Sara was wondering how she was going to get close enough to Leslie to use Cisco's revamped Energy Trap. Her bo staff would do no good and her canary cry didn't seem to make the electrical woman pause at all. She was stuck dodging bolts, hoping for an opening. That opening came when a familiar figure in red and blue jumped in front of her, taking a bolt easily.

"Not as much kick as usual," Kara said, arms on waist and gave Sara a smirk. Sara smiled herself, glad to see Kara back in the Supergirl outfit. Back in the game.

"Finally decided to join the party?" Leslie said dryly, but clearly excited to see her nemesis her once more. "This will be your last!" Leslie went to use a large electrical bolt and Kara used her freeze breath to distract the woman. As she did, Sara began to move around – the Flash and Blackout were busy fighting, and now Supergirl had Livewire's full attention.

"Time for a power outage," Sara said, now from behind Leslie, and pushed a button on the Trap. Leslie paused as she looked around to Sara, her mouth open to say something, but suddenly she was drawn into the trap and Livewire stood no more in front of them. The air still crackled from her electricity though as Sara let off a breath of air, having wondered if the trap would work or not.

"Got that thing finally working?" Kara asked and Sara nodded, instantly moving off to help Barry fight off Farooq, who was giving the tired superhero a very hard time. Kara wasted no time in moving over to the bench to free Cat and Carter from their restraints.

"Karen…"

"She's fine," Kara reassured Carter quietly, knowing why Carter was asking for her. "Go on, get out of here." Cat nodded at Kara, no words needing to be said as she took Carter's hand and the two ran. "White Canary!" Kara now called.

"Already getting this to the DEO," Sara said, dodging a bolt and rolling to Kara as she jumped up holding the Energy Trap and moved on to her bike. "Go help Flash."

Kara nodded at her friend and moved to where her husband was now running around a man who seemed to try to be absorbing Flash's power. Kara landed right in front of them and Farooq did not seem to be looking well. Kara dodge an electrical bolt and then punched Farooq unconscious.

 _I had that!_ Barry said, stopping besides Kara, seeming out of breath.  _He was trying to absorb my energy but it was too much for him – soon he would have…_

 _Been dead,_  Kara finished and Barry nodded. "Let's take him to the jail he broke Livewire out of." Kara picked up Farooq and the pair ran off.

-Superflash-

Karen groaned as she opened her eyes, seeing her familiar bedroom, and standing next to her was Astra. "Mom!" Karen said sitting up instantly with a groan as she felt some pain.

"Hey," Astra said coming to sit on the bed and bringing Karen into a hug. "You had me so scared. I thought I lost you for a moment."

"Kara has taken the bolts before, I thought I…"

"Kara is older and has more experience," Astra said. "But… You did good today. Carter is alive because of you. One day you'll be a great hero.' Karen smiled, having thought she'd been in trouble before this. "But that day is not today, or even tomorrow." Karen pouted. "And Diana is telling you to take a few days off training. Then she has a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Karen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have a clue," Astra said simply, shrugging, not knowing what Wonder Woman's surprise was.

-Superflash-

Terry and RM left Jesse's room as Jax walked in. "Are you by any chance Jax?" RM asked as Jax took his seat. Jax nodded. "I am Jesse's closest friend RM, this is Terry. We've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too," Jax said nodding. Jesse had talked about her British friends a lot. She didn't have anyone as close her in the U.S. after all. "If I had known you were around I would have come sooner."

"Just a day visit. We're heading to Metropolis and then Disney World," Terry said. "We had this trip planned for a while. Jesse was supposed to join us actually."

"She did mention something about Disney," Jax said. "Have fun." RM and Terry smiled politely and walked out where Caitlin was still sitting by the computer.

"You can stop babysitting. We're going," RM said jokingly, and Caitlin laughed. "Can I get my phone back though?"

"You were helpful by the way," Caitlin said as she tossed the cellphone back to RM, figuring there was no reason not to tell her. "And someone named Martha keeps texting you about some project."

"I better call her," RM said, looking at about ten text messages from Martha. "Thank you."

"Doctor," Terry said to Caitlin as they were leaving. "We trust you. Have Jesse call us when she wakes." Caitlin nodded as the two left.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry came into their apartment and crashed on the couch. Quite literally.  _How did it feel being Supergirl again?_  Barry asked, putting his arm around Kara as Krypto barked at the two, realizing he had missed his chance to rejoin them in fighting crime and upset.

 _Like it's what I was missing,_  Kara said giving Krypto a pet to calm him down.  _I was nervous leaving the girls. I don't like being away from them, but I also need to be Supergirl and I need to get back to my job. We're going to have to figure out something._

 _Well you can let Iris cover the Labs for a bit longer and we'll figure something out,_  Barry kissed Kara. "And speaking of the girls… where are they?" The two stood up looking around. The penthouse was way too quiet.

"Henry?" Kara called out, but received no answer. The two were about to go all out-search party when the elevator opened and Henry and Joe walked in with a stroller. "Henry…?"

Henry put a finger over his mouth. "They are asleep," Henry whispered and Barry and Kara looked to find Henry was right. They were asleep. "Sometimes all you need is a walk."

"Thank you," Barry said relieved, smiling at his father and foster father.

"And we also have some news," Joe said nodding to Henry.

"I'm moving back to Central,' Henry said. "Joe's going to put be up for a bit, until I find my own place and have a job."

"Are you getting your medical license back?" Barry asked instantly, not being able to take the grin off his face at this.

"With the government interfering with insurance coverages and everything, there's no way I am doing that," Henry sighed, making a face. "I even talked to some old friends who told me to avoid it like the plague. No, I actually have a different idea, but… I'm not going to tell you until I have everything sorted."

"Wait, isn't Eliza going to be living with you after she gets everything settled with her house?" Kara asked Joe who nodded.

"All the grandparents under one roof for a bit," Joe smirked. "Well, I got to go." Joe gave Kara and Barry a hug before pushing the button for the elevator again.

"I'm going to pack my stuff and tomorrow I'll be heading back to my cabin to pack and put it on the market," Henry told them, heading up the stairs and leaving the two alone with their sleeping daughters.

Barry and Kara gently picked up one each to not wake them, and then went to bring them to the nursery, gently putting them into their cribs. "Instead of sheep and cows on this mobile why don't we have us?" Barry asked, gently rocking the mobile above the crib.

"They don't sell us," Kara chuckled.

"Well, we own Hero Corp," Barry implied. "I think it's time for more Flash and Supergirl baby stuff." Kara laughed and nodded, kissing Barry.

"Well, since they are sleeping you want to…?"

"Sleep?" Kara finished and Barry chuckled now.

"You read my mind," Barry said with a laugh


	2. Puppy Round Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Prime Earth's Kara and her dog Powie popped up in the Karry Universe? Yes. Well, everything has consequences. Even a little puppy love…

-Earth One/Prime Earth-

"Oh no you –!" a shout could be heard as there was an 'oomph' sound and a clatter. A door banged open and a small ball of fluff came hurtling down the corridor of STAR Labs, running as fast as it could – which was faster than the average puppy. A flash announced the arrival of Barry, looking winded as he stopped in front of the suddenly surprised pup who cocked its head as it skidded to a halt. "No!" Barry ordered the pup, at that same moment a much larger golden blur appeared behind it, and before the little dog could react, it's mother had carefully picked it up in her mouth and turned on her heel. Barry almost felt suddenly sorry for the pup at the look of surprise and shock at being caught by its own mother as she vanished around the corner.

Barry sighed to himself as he followed the Kryptonian dogs, coming back into the Cortex to see Powie putting her child back in its little pen with four of its siblings. Kara sat by the little pen, looking lovingly at the dogs as the one who had just escaped began play-fighting with another of its siblings. Powie trotted around the pen, glancing to Kara every now and then as one of other pups followed her mother around the interior of the pen. Powie, however, kept glancing to Jesse, who sat nearby with a pup curled in her lap.

"Not that I don't enjoy having six Kryptonian puppies," Barry spoke up as Kara looked over to him now, "but they're ten weeks old now. Kal said at ten it would safe enough for them to leave their mom and Powie agreed to that too at the time," he gave the adult dog a look who cocked her own head at him now, as if defying this decision she had made several weeks ago. It was true though, that once they had found out about Powie's pregnancy they had done all they could to contact the Green Lantern Kal-El; he had gifted Powie to Kara after all and while Jesse had a minor in Veterinary at Earth-2, even she didn't know how to deal with a Kryptonian dog's birth, or the shots they would need once birthed.

It had turned out that the special breeding that went into their universe's version of Kryptonian dogs, Powie was pretty much immune to all space-faring diseases, and under the influence of Earth's yellow sun, that was doubled happily. Of course, with Karry Earth's Krypto as the father, there was a slight doubt in whether this would factor in to the puppy's immunities, but after their birth it seemed pretty evident they had, at least, inherited their mum's medical history, if not her looks.

For instance, the excitable puppy who had escaped earlier had his mother's fur around his ears and part of his eyes, but the rest of him was pure white like his father. He even looked like Krypto. And then there was the pup in Jesse's lab; he too had inherited his father's color, but was entirely his mother in body; similar to the one who kept in pace with Powie in the pen – she too was her mother in body and father in fur, although she had yellow ears and paws.

"They are old enough, yeah," Jesse finally replied after a few moments of expectant silence, she glancing to her sister but both avoiding Barry's eyes now.

"Kara, you can't keep seven Kryptonian dogs," Barry now reasoned, knowing what was going on between the sisters.

"I know, I know… but Jesse has taken Phlox," she pointed out, indicating the puppy with Jesse.

"True, but even so, you can't keep six Kryptonian dogs. We need to find homes for them," Barry said, deciding not to point out that since Jesse was Kara's sister, Phlox would be living with the other dogs anyway.

"But," Kara said pouting now "look at Polly. She loves her mom." Kara pointed to the pup that had followed Powie around the pen and now was curled up next to Powie. She had already named the dog after T-Pol from Star Trek Enterprise; her favourite character from the unpopular show. "Are you cold hearted enough to split them up?" She now tried on Barry.

"Fine," Barry sighed as Caitlin laughed aloud at Kara's attempt to keep as many of the dogs as possible, "you can keep her, as you have Powie anyway, but no more, honestly Kara." He didn't sound strict, but he was trying to talk sense into Power Girl. He knew how much his girlfriend loved the puppies but knew seven dogs would be even too much for Kara to bare in time. "But the other need homes. Different homes. Owners."

"How are we even going to give them homes?" Wally asked, walking into the Cortex having heard the last part of the conversation. "We can't just give them to anyone on this Earth."

"Ah, key word," Cisco said, coming in with Vibe goggles in hand and a smirk on his face. "This Earth... We have access to other Earths, other worlds, all with friends on those worlds. Super-powered friends."

"So, like give one to Alien Earth Kara?" Kara spoke up; she felt a great fondness for that Kara, having gotten her memories of Krypton from her.

"Oh no," Cisco said right away. "I don't know when you last talked to her but Alien Earth Kara has enough on her hands with… you know what, never mind," Kara and Barry looked at each other but choose not to comment. Cisco obviously wasn't going to spoil them on whatever new friend or creature that Kara had gained since their last visit; they'll call that Kara later and find out. "Oh, but hey, did you guys know Laurel has a doppelgänger on Alien Earth who's…"

"Later, Cisco," Caitlin spoke up now, almost warningly. "And before you start giving puppies away, I think you have to talk to two people first." Everyone looked at her, wondering what she meant by this. "Karry Universe, guys! Krypto is the father after all. They have as much right to the puppies as we do."

"Has anyone even told those in the Karry Universe about the puppies?" Jesse now asked and was met by a very guilty silence at this. Powie yapped at the gang, obviously disheartened that Krypto hadn't even been informed he'd become a father yet. "Come on, Caitlin? Cisco? You two have had contact with your counterparts!"

"Emails about their Jesse, but that stopped months ago," Caitlin said. She had been worried about their Jesse, since she had been taking Velocity and Karry's Caitlin had contacted herself for advice, but knew their counterparts had their own lives to concern with before that of another universes'.

"And we were just updating the communication system," Cisco defended.

"So, no one mentioned that Krypto was a father to them?" Kara now said, rolling her eyes and meeting Jesse's indignant look. "I think it's time."

"Calling up Karry Universe," Cisco sighed, going to the communication system, and pushing the button for Earth 5.

Immediately, a vaguely familiar female voice was heard: "Hello. You have reached the Karry Universe. If you know the four-digit number of the party you want to reach, please dial it now. If not, please push zero."

The group paused for a moment as Cisco gaped to the room. "I'll have to have a word with my counterpart," Cisco said quietly. The communication system he had been sorting through wasn't perfect; he could only reach the one place where it was set up, such as Alien Earth's DEO or Mutant Earth's Smallville farm and so far for them, they'd had Caitlin switching the calls to other phones like the old switchboards, but apparently Karry Universe had figured out how to do it all automatically.

Cisco pushed zero, there was a momentary ringing and the female voice spoke again. "Hello Prime Earth."

"Who is this?" Barry had to ask now, the voice sounding familiar but not able to place it.

"Hello, creator doppelganger. I am Gideon," this caused a silence from the original STAR Labs gang as Caitlin and Cisco gaped at Barry.

"I think I need a word with my counterpart now," Barry muttered, not sure how he had made Gideon or what this meant for his duplicate's future.

"How may I help you?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, we don't know the four digit codes," Cisco tried.

"I will send an email with them to you," Gideon said. "For now, who are you trying to reach. I can connect you."

"Kara," Kara Wells said right away.

"Hello Mrs. Creator's doppelganger. I will connect you to Mrs. Creator right away," Gideon said, causing even Kara to be slightly baffled, but then ringing was heard.

"How is it I made this system and they've already mastered it?" Cisco commented spitefully as the phone rang. After learning of Karry's Felicity's death, he had started to think that that Earth wasn't as perfect as he'd previously assumed, but he now was second-guessing this decision.

"Hello?" Kara Allen's voice was now heard and there was crying in the background. "Oh, hold on, sorry…" Kara Allen didn't even ask who it was. "Hey Nora," Kara Allen was now heard cooing, and the crying got louder. "Come on now, don't wake your sister." The crying lessened as Kara came back to the phone, her voice clearer again. "Hey sorry about that. Who is this?"

"The baby's has been born?" Kara Wells instantly said not answering this question. "Although sisters…?"

"Yeah…Technically babies. Twins," Kara Allen responded, not even phased about hearing her own voice. "Kara Wells, I assume?"

"Yeah, and you're on speaker so everyone else is here too," Kara Wells added. "What are their names?"

"Nora Lara Allen and Alura Felicity Allen," Kara Allen answered to a chorus of 'awws' from the ladies in the Cortex. "So, what's up?"

"Well… you're not the only one who's had babies," Barry now spoke up. "Powie left your world pregnant. She had six puppies just over two months ago…" There was silence on the other end. "Erm, Hello? Kara?" Barry tried after a few moments, glancing worriedly to Cisco now who shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Kara Allen said, her voice a little faint. "Just a little shocked. Six puppies?"

"We're keeping two," Kara Wells spoke up immediately, wanting her counterpart to know two were taken. "But the other four need homes and we figured you might have some ideas."

"Jason and Ella would never talk to me again if they did not get one," Kara Allen said right away. Kara Wells chuckling to herself at this though, agreeing wholeheartedly. "And maybe Karen… Livewire struck her the other day. A nasty hit, but ever the hero. She's just getting back to normal. Might cheer her up getting a puppy after a few days of being bored and recovering… If Aunt Astra will allow it."

"Well, we can bring them over," Cisco said.

"Give us an hour. Let me call everyone," Kara Allen said and the group agreed to it.

-Earth 5 / Karry Universe-

In the penthouse, Jason and Ella were jumping up and down, impatiently waiting for their Prime Earth friends to get there with the puppies. Lois was sitting in the kitchen with an almost-full glass of wine she poured after realizing it was a full-Kryptonian puppy they were getting, with all the powers and wondering how in hell she was going to deal with one. It was bad enough with the kids – Jason was proving strong these days, and with a puppy… She downed the glass whole and poured out another instantly. Clark was trying to calm his kids down.

Barry and Kara each had one of their kids in their arms and Krypto was sitting on the couch – he didn't seem too thrilled to learn he was a father. Karen was in the penthouse too; she was supposed to meet with Diana for training and her apparent surprise, but Astra had agreed to let her keep one of the puppies so she was getting her puppy first and heading to Watchtower after. Diana had understood and agreed to put the training off for a few hours, especially since she had just gotten back on her feet after Livewire.

There was a sudden whipping of air, stopping Clark's kids in their tracks as they squealed aloud. A familiar blue vortex formed out of thin air behind the couch and out came Kara Wells, Barry-White Two, Caitlin, and Vibe, each with a puppy in their arms, apart from Vibe – Caitlin had two puppies. Before anyone could say anything, the puppy Kara was holding leaped from her arms, yapping excitedly for the new location, and began to run around the room. There was a crash and Alura and Nora started to cry at the noise, and Barry-White Two groaned, handed his puppy to Vibe and ran, once more, after the frantic puppy.

It ended with Barry once again in pain on his back and the puppy about to run excitedly again, but Krypto stepped in and growled defensively at the puppy. The pup gave Krypto a yap and what could only be described as 'puppy-dog eyes' which usually worked to calm people down when he made them mad, but like with Powie, Krypto wasn't taking any excuse and continued to growl – this puppy had destroyed things in his home and scared Nora and Alura who he considered his to protect. Whether this little ball of fluff was his own fur and blood, Krypto wasn't having any of it.

The puppy didn't quite know how to react to his father, but Krypto had stopped him long enough for Kara Wells to pick him up. "Good dog," Barry White Two said to Krypto, standing up now. "I'm sorry about that…" He now turned to the Allens of this world smiling apologetically at the crying babies in their arms. Even though he had learned of Kara's pregnancy when his Kara had snuck off to this world those few months ago, he had yet to truly process that these kids were related to himself too, being the Barry of this worlds own. "This one is… Hyper, wild, insane." Barry now admitted of the wild puppy Kara Wells was struggling to keep in her arms. "He keeps breaking things."

"It's okay," Kara Allen said softly, rocking her kid and taking a look at all the puppies.

"You're not having that one," Lois said to her kids right away, having walked in with her wine glass the moment she'd heard the smashing. The kids moaned, clearly having liked the insane running and just the adorable-ness of this wild pup.

"Actually, if there are no complaints, I say we open a portal and ship this puppy to Mutant Earth," Barry White Two asked, having long-since decided this puppy needed that Earth's Kara more than his or Karry's.

"Is this because you don't like the Barry of that world?" Kara Wells sighed, giving Barry a look.

"Why don't you like Barry-White?' Barry suddenly asked his counterpart. He knew Mutant Earth was the one where their original Earth hopper came from and he had gotten along with that Barry right away.

"He left Central and moved to Kansas to be a farmer with Kara Kent," Barry White Two said, not wanting to tell another Barry of his foolish actions which lead to his own dad's death.

"Kara Kent?" Kara Allen asked, giving Clark a look who had to smirk at this information.

"I mean it's an odd choice but he's a good guy," Barry said, smiling at the fact that Barry-White found his Kara. "We owe him. A lot actually. If it weren't for him who knows what would have happened with the Reverse Flash." Barry-White Two choose not to say anything on this. That Barry was technically to this Earth what he was to Alien Earth and he would not argue about him with them.

"But the point remains we are not sending a puppy to Mutant Earth just because you do not like your counterpart," Kara Wells said.

"Actually, I agree with Barry," Caitlin said. "This puppy needs a lot of space to run around and they own a farm. It's got tons of room." The puppy's ears perked up at the word farm and he yapped.

"And Kara Kent is stricter than any other Kara's we've met. She can handle this puppy, and besides you've talked to Kal. Doesn't he deserve something to play with that he won't hurt?" Barry Whit Two said and Kara pouted.

"Hey, that's not fair, using Kal against me," Kara Wells said, pouting a little and glancing at Kara Allen. "Fine."

"Wait, Kal?" Clark spoke, barely able to stop his kids from running between the bemused Vibe and Caitlin, who's puppies were still up for grabs by them.

"On that world, you both got trapped in the Phantom Zone. You're like 12 there now," Kara Wells said to Clark, and Kara Allen had to smile at that. A world where she'd been able to do her job. That was something new, and she would so love to see this little Kal eventually.

"I think we should send the puppy to Kal," Kara Allen agreed.

"Maybe we should call them first?" Vibe asked. "Oh, we should have done this at STAR…"

"Why?" Barry asked, taking out his cellphone and dialing a number. "Gideon, call Mutant Earth."

"Yes, Creator," Gideon could be heard, making the Prime Earth gang look at them, and both Barry and Vibe knew they had to have words with their counterparts. The way they used Gideon and the communication system was something they needed to learn.

The phone kept ringing until it finally went off. No answer.

Vibe sighed and put on his goggles. "They are doing farm work," Vibe said. "Should have set up the system at STAR instead of their Smallville headquarters. You'd have thought with her superior hearing that Kara would have heard the phone regardless…" Both Clark and Kara looked at each other but said nothing. This other life seemed interesting. The puppy yapped again, clearly wanting to go to the farm now.

"Just open a portal and send him with a note," Barry White Two groaned, but received a glare at this from Kara Wells. "What?"

"Throwing a puppy through a portal and just hoping it ends up where you want it? Kryptonian or not that's animal abuse, Allen," Barry gaped at her as she turned to Cisco. "Send me over there now, keep a portal open. I'll only be a minute or two…"

Vibe didn't ague as he nodded to his Kara and reopened the portal behind them. Kara kept a firm grip on her wild puppy before jumping through the blue swirling vortex.

"Having troubles, Allen?" Kara Allen couldn't help but tease at Barry White Two as his face reddened.

"Kara's having a hard time letting go of these pups," Caitlin spoke up quickly, "so she's taking it out on Barry a bit…" Kara Allen nodded, knowing what this must have felt like for Kara Wells as she glanced to her Barry who had an awkward smirk on his face now.

-Earth 6 / Mutant Earth-

Kal was raking the soil for a new crop when an unearthly wind sparked his interest. He glanced around to see a swirling blue mass, easily recognizably as a portal thanks to the visits from the other Kara. He was shocked though, when Kara herself appeared from the portal holding… a puppy! He gaped at the thing with brown ears and a brown spot around the eyes which leaped at him from the other Kara's arms, knocking him over. The puppy licked his face, making Kal giggle before the puppy looked around at the field and started running off at super speed.

"Kara Wells?" Kal asked, glancing at the other Kara with a wide grin as he looked back to the puppy, now several fields away already.

"Hey Kal… is your Kara…? Oh." She saw the puppy being snatched up by her double, could see Kara Kent look her way and a second later, Miss Kent was in front of Miss Wells and Kal.

"What the hell?" Kara Kent said, the puppy now struggling in her arms, but she easily able to keep hold of it. "Is this a Kryptonian dog?" she now asked Kara Wells. "How did you…?"

"Kara Wells?" Barry Allen sped to the trio before Kara Wells could even talk, glanced to the puppy in his Kara's arms and the excited Kal before looking back to Kara Wells in shock. "Is that a dog?"

"Very observant, Stalker?" Kara Kent groaned dryly, clearly annoyed at this interruption, but Barry didn't let it bother him.

"You guys should really pay attention to your inter-dimensional phone line. We tried to call…" Wells stated, a little put off by her double's attitude, but knowing this was an interruption on their farm life as Kent raised an eyebrow. "Long story short, my Kryptonian dog Powie and the Kryptonian dog of the Karry Universe Krypto had puppies. I can't keep them all," she tried to hide her sadness at this as she ploughed on, "so we thought of giving this one to you."

"You're giving us a puppy…?" Kent muttered in somewhat confirmation, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah. He's a good boy though," the pup wagged its tail at this as she continued, "he's just a bit hyper…"

"Can we keep him?" Kal immediately asked his Kara as the pup finally freed itself from Kara Kent's grip, only to be caught by Kal who instantly hugged the pet; he glancing to Kara Kent, giving her the puppy-dog eyes, knowing she was the decision maker and definitely wanting to stay on this farm. "I'll take care of him, I promise."

Kara Kent paused, looking at her cousin and then smiled. "Fine. Okay."

"Yes!" Kal said and the puppy licked his face again. "Has he got a name?" Kent now asked Wells who couldn't help but grin at Kal's reaction.

"My Barry's been giving him a few colorful names since the birth but none have been able to stick, so I guess you can decide on something more permanent," Kara Wells admitted.

"Kryptonian dogs are smart." Kent nodded as she now turned to Kal. "Make sure he likes the name you give him," Kara warned her cousin.

Kal thought for a moment, his face scrunching up as he tried to decide on something spontaneously before he jumped excitedly. "Oh, what about El? You always say how important it is to honor our house and we can't use the name in public. Let him use it for him. El… Do you like it boy?" The newly named El yapped happily, springing from Kal's arms now and off down the field once more. Kal ran off after him.

"You still have to do your chores," Kara Kent yelled before turning to her double. "I knew about Krypto from Stalker here, but how exactly did you end up with a Kryptonian dog…?" Kara Wells hadn't told Kent about Powie in both of their encounters on this Earth – the first time her Barry's attitude to this Barry had took precedent, and the second time it simply hadn't come up.

"Answer your phone next time and I'll explain, but I really should be getting back," she indicated the portal still swirling casually behind her as Kent raised her eyebrow again. "Oh, and also you should talk to the Kara of Karry Universe sometime. She's a mom too …" Wells now added as she glanced to Kal a few fields off now.

-Earth 5/Karry Universe-

Vibe was having a hard time keeping the portal open for Kara, meanwhile Clark had let his kids at the three remaining puppies; Vibe had dropped his puppy on the floor when opening the portal for Kara Wells and Caitlin had let her puppies go now so the two kids were now playing with all three pups. One of the three though had backed away, scared of the kids it seemed, but Karen had come over. It was a boy puppy that look almost exactly like Krypto, only with brown paws and it had caught her eye as much as she had caught his.

Krypto had noticed Karen and the puppy's interaction and the pair seemed to be circling one another now, his interest momentarily piqued and keeping an eye on them, but Kara stopped him interfering with a look. He couldn't intrude in this. "He's testing you," Kara warned her clone. "You have to prove you're alpha. I did this with Krypto…"

The puppy growled at Karen at this, lighting up his eyes and Karen lit up hers. "Sit!" Karen ordered, giving the puppy a demanding look. The two remained almost glaring at each other for a few moments before the puppy backed down and then lay down, showing Karen his fluffy belly. He had submitted to her as his alpha and Karen grinned, going down to rub his exposed belly.

Meanwhile one of the two remaining puppies seemed to be getting along very well with Jason and Ella. She looked a lot like her mother only with white paws and a white patch on her chest. "This one, dad!" Jason stated, hugging the female puppy.

"Okay," Clark said giving Lois a look who nodded. She knew she wasn't getting out of this and this puppy seemed calm enough. Besides, the two were happier than ever hugging their new puppy. She put down her glass of wine.

There was a rush of wind and Kara Wells returned, the open portal snapping shut behind her as Barry White Two moved to her. "Did it go okay?" he asked; he had realized he'd been hard on her so was trying to make it up to her already.

"Kal called him 'El'," she responded though, smiling weakly at her double who grinned back at her with this. Barry-White Two put a hand on Kara's shoulder and she place her hand on his momentarily.

"Not very creative," Caitlin voiced thoughtfully.

"It's sweet they are honoring our house," Kara Allen said firmly. She was sitting on the couch and looked exhausted as all this went on before her. She'd been entertained by Karen and her puppy's game of alphas but now she just wanted a bit of peace. She now had both kids in her arms too, both asleep and completely unaware of what was going on around them.

The last puppy jumped up at this, yapping at the group, seeking attention. This puppy looked like her mother, only she was completely white. She nudged at Kara Allen, wanting to cuddle up with her and then looked over at the two of her remaining siblings. Krypto seemed nervous but Kara gave him a look. The puppy didn't seem dangerous as she sniffed at the babies and gently gave them a lick before cuddling with Kara as best she could. "What's with this one?" Kara had to asked smiling at the cute scene.

"She's a little shy," Caitlin answered. "She doesn't really like playing with the other dogs – prefers cuddling with humans, especially Kara, so she must recognize you as her. I would say you should keep her but I don't know how she would react to babies crying and you have Krypto…"

"And I think I know a Kara on another Earth who could use her," Barry White Two suddenly spoke. "One who is pining over her own Barry."

"Pining?" Barry asked as Kara Wells instantly understood who Barry wanted to give this puppy to.

"He's with his high school girlfriend… June Moone," Barry-White Two said, giving his double a look which Barry instantly translated. Barry-White Two had no clue who 'June Moone' was and neither did Barry.

"Never heard of her," Barry admitted aloud with a shrug.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one. Cannot figure out who that girl is," Barry White Two stated as his Kara gave him a look. "Not that I want to, but… Anyway, Kara Danvers could really use a puppy, if everyone is okay with that choice?"

"I love it," Kara Wells said, giving the other Barry and Kara a reassuring look. It was up to them. They had no clue about this Earth beyond the odd reference here and there, but her Barry had visited it twice and she'd even got to meet that version of herself once already.

"Huh? Oh," Barry said, realizing they were asking him for permission. "Sorry, I was distracted trying to…" Barry paused.

"I can hear your thoughts. I know you were trying to figure out if you went to school with this June," Kara Allen laughed, not at all mad about it. It's not like Barry could ever have romantic feelings for someone other than her and truth be told, she too was interested in this unknown bit of history. If her Barry and Barry-White Two didn't know a June Moone then she was worth considering looking up eventually. "And I think it sounds like a good idea. I mean having another dog is tempting but not right now, and this one seems to be needed elsewhere. Maybe if Powie and Krypto have more puppies in a few years from now…"

"Ooh, more puppies?" Kara Wells asked excitedly, smiling as the other three Prime Earth members groaned.

"Can you call SuperEarth?" Barry White Two asked Barry who nodded and called up Gideon again, this time to call SuperEarth.

-Earth 4 / SuperEarth-

Kara Danvers of SuperEarth was about to leave the STAR Labs DEO HQ when one of the Ramone brothers called out to her. Kara turned around to see Winn. "Phone call," Winn stated, holding up the cell phone. "It's the other Kara and Barry."

"Prime Earth Kara and Barry?" She grinned as Winn nodded. Kara Danvers took the phone. "Hey, been a while," she didn't even wait for them to speak as she addressed her other world friends and began to wander back into the Labs. "Are we ever doing that girl's night?"

"Definitely," Kara Wells said on the other end. "But that not why we called. We want to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Kara Danvers asked, intrigued.

"A Kryptonian puppy," Kara Wells couldn't keep the secret.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard heard you. You want to send me a what?" Kara Danvers asked, noticing her Aunt, sister, and foster father looking over at her in intrigue themselves.

"You heard me. A Kryptonian puppy," Kara Wells said.

"Are you joking with me?" Kara Danvers asked. "I thought they were all dead!"

"Technically not. I have one, Powie, and she and Krypto, that Kryptonian dog from Karry Universe, had puppies. We have one left without a home. Do you want her?"

Kara Danvers' mouth gaped open before she smiled. "Rao yes! Please, send her over." Kara Danvers tried not to squeal, almost not believing she was getting a dog.

"See you in a second!" Kara Wells responded and the phone disconnected.

A moment later and a familiar swirling blue portal opened before her and Kara's Prime Earth double appeared, holding a white puppy in her arms. "Hey," Kara Wells said, glancing around at Winn, Alex, Astra and Jeremiah. She still wasn't quite used to seeing her aunt and foster father alive, even on another Earth. Without another word though, she passed the puppy over to her double, who took the pup with a wide grin. The pup looked nervous, but thankful to still, somehow, be with Kara, her associated alpha. Kara Danvers smiled at the pet, then grinned at her double, loving this dog already.

"Thank you," Kara Danvers whispered.

"Erm, Kara? Our Kara…?" Alex spoke up, not sure what was going on with the puppy or the appearance of her sister's Prime Earth double.

"It's a Kryptonian dog," Kara Wells stated.

"I have a puppy." Kara Danvers added, just to confirm this.

Astra came closer to get a look. "She's beautiful," she smiled at another thing from their home world – even if it was from a different universe. "Dogs from our home world weren't as popular as some of the other creatures, but I always found them adorable. As did your mother…" she glanced at Kara Wells who was now giving her a strange look, but Astra didn't question this as she continued to her Kara: "What are you naming her?"

"Alura… No Lara. After Kal's mom," Kara said with a smile.

"Lara…?" Astra asked, curiously.

"After mom sent you away, and before Krypton… well, mom wasn't always there for me, but Lara always made time for her niece. It would be a nice way to honor her memory. I want to be here for Lara as her namesake was for me." Silently Astra pulled her niece into a hug – albeit a slightly awkward one with the puppy still in Kara Danvers' arms.

Silently, and with a nod to Alex, Winn and Jeremiah, Kara Wells took her leave, stepping back into the portal, which closed behind her. She hadn't expected to be a puppy delivery service today, but seeing her pups physically go to the homes of their choice was a closure she didn't realize she needed until just now.

-Earth 5 / Karry Universe-

"She named her Lara after your mom," Kara Wells said the moment she appeared back in the room with the others and addressing Clark at this.

"You guys aren't creative name-givers," Caitlin said.

"I don't know… El after the family name and Lara after Kal's mom," Barry-White Two reasoned, his Kara now raising an eyebrow at this comment. He wasn't going to go back into her good books that easily.

"What are the names of the two puppies you kept?" Kara asked her Prime double however, intrigued.

"Jesse has one and named him Phlox and mine is Polly after T-Pol." Kara Wells stated.

"Phlox, T-Pol?" Barry asked, confused. "Those are weird names."

"They are named after characters on Star Trek Enterprise," Kara Wells said, doubt now in her voice at this lack of knowledge toward this show and making Barry and Kara Allen look at each other in confusion.

"Star Trek Enterprise? Is that what you guys call the first series or something, because I haven't really watched that one…" Barry tried.

"No. It's the fifth Star Trek series," Kara Wells now defended.

"That's not a Star Trek series. Or at least, not of this Earth," Barry shrugged.

"What?!" Vibe jumping up upon hearing that. "Name all the Star Trek series and the number of seasons!" He now demanded of Barry.

"Well, the original series is three season… then there's The Next Generation, or TNG, which has eight seasons…"

"Eight?!" Cisco and Barry White Two exclaimed together.

"Yeah," Barry said, slightly amused at this reaction.

"Deep Space Nine," Clark joined in.

"Oh yeah, DS9," Barry now added in almost forgetting the most unpopular Star Trek of the bunch.

"Six season." Clark continued. "Well, five and a half. The last season was barely a half season with only like ten episodes to finish off storylines."

"Voyager had ten," Barry continued now. "The most popular Star Trek there was really. They made movies on the crew after the series was over. Them and TNG together… Oh, and then there was Star Trek Titian with six seasons."

"What was Titian?' Vibe asked, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Riker and Deana on their own ship," Barry said.

"We need to set up inter-earth Netflix's," Vibe said, a wicked grin on his face as he added. "You guys are having a new Star Trek season soon, right?"

"Star Trek Discovery?" Barry asked as Vibe sighed happily.

"At least you're not getting something different, although…" before he could finish his thought, the elevator open and in walked Henry Allen.

"Whoa," Henry said, stopping at seeing two Kara and two of his Barry. He didn't quite realize Caitlin and Vibe were different to the ones he knew. "Earth Hoppers?" Barry and Kara nodded as Barry White Two stared at his dad, his face pale and Kara Wells took his hand, all pretenses of annoyance to him now gone. "Okay… well I wanted to know something. Seems kind of inappropriate now, but anyway, you two own the rights to your symbols and superhero name, right?" The two nodded, surprising the Prime Earth group. "So how can shops use the names for drinks?"

"They have to put a request to Hero Corp and once accepted we get a certain amount for each drink sold. Why?" Kara asked.

"Oh… No reason," Henry said airily now, coming up and kissing his granddaughters. "Love you two. Now I know, that, I'm going to go…."

"Hey are our counterparts at STAR?" Vibe asked, pointing at Caitlin as he did.

"You two aren't…?" Henry did a double take at this.

"They should be,' Barry said now. "They rarely seem to go anywhere else."

"Can we catch a ride?" Cisco asked Henry Allen, who was still slightly flustered at they being Earth Hopper too, but he nodded as Caitlin and Vibe followed him back into the elevator.

"Is it me or has your dad been acting weird lately?" Kara Allen asked Barry who shrugged. "Well, weirder than usual," Kara Allen added with a loving smirk. She loved Henry Allen; ever since she'd first met him in prison all those years ago, she could see so much of Barry in him. He was as quirky as his son at times. The perfect father-in-law, even with Joe.

"You never faced a Zoom, did you?" Barry White Two finally asked, and Barry shook his head, confused at this. "I'm surprised your mom's not alive too." He now mumbled darkly, making Barry look at him in shock.

"His dad was killed by Zoom," Kara Wells told the two, feeling this needed to be explained. "It's why Barry and Mutant Earth's Barry didn't get along. They had similar histories up until Zoom but then veered off on different paths…"

"One with an arrogant Barry Allen and other without either of his parents." Barry White Two muttered, slumping on a chair as Kara Wells gave him a look and Barry and Kara Allen shared a glance; even Jason and Ella looked over to Barry White Two at this, but they didn't seem too concerned as they were still playing with their puppy.

"Can I hold one?" Kara Wells suddenly asked, knowing there wasn't a way to get her Barry out of this funk for a bit and now interested in her double's children. With the puppies, she hadn't really had look at Nora or Alura Allen, but now she wanted to hold one. She had been wanting to see them since her last visit here when they'd still been in Kara Allen herself.

"Sure, just be careful," Kara Allen said. "Alura is in the Supergirl shirt and Nora in the Flash." Kara Wells gently took Alura, who fidgeted a bit at the move but settled down. "You want to hold Nora?" Kara Allen now glanced cautiously at Barry White Two.

Much to Kara Wells' shock, her Barry smiled, his counterpart's kids getting him out of his funk quickly as he took the baby who started to cry a little. "Just rock her… She shouldn't be hungry and we changed her diaper before you came," Barry instructed his counterpart who took the advice, bouncing her on his knee gently.

"Well, I got to go. Diana is waiting for me," Karen spoke up, and smiled at Kara Wells. "Next time, maybe, I can come to your world? Let Junior see his mom again."

"Junior?" Kara Wells asked as she rocked Alura, smiling at the baby and then up to Karen. "Why Junior?"

"Krypto Junior," Karen said, and Junior barked happily, Krypto giving the two a look.

"Hah, yeah, I'd love you to see our world. It's not… well, as long as Astra and Kara here allow it." She felt a great affinity toward Karen – after all, it was just the toss of a coin that she herself wasn't Karen, or Karen wasn't herself.

"Thanks! Come on." Karen instructed Junior, the pair moving over to the balcony. She picked up the dog, who had yet to master flight – none of the puppies had realized they could yet, Barry White Two had noted thankfully – and the two flew off.

"Ja, Ella," Kara Allen called over. "What are you naming your puppy?"

"Musty," the two yelled together. They had been happily playing with the puppy who barked at her new name.

"Musty?" Lois asked, curiously, wondering where her kids had come up with this name.

"Yes Musty," Jason said not really giving an answer as to how he got the name as the trio continued to play.

Clark chuckled. "They are kids Lois. They don't need a reason," Clark said and Lois giggled her agreement.

"Well, I think it's time we go home," Lois then said shrugging off the name. "I have an early morning interview tomorrow." Lois went over and kissed both Alura and Nora before hugging her Barry and Kara.

"Mind watching the kids?" Clark suddenly asked the two Barrys and two Karas, knowing his wife needed some alone time first, before the kids and their new dog came home. "I'll be back for them soon," Clark added, and Kara Allen nodded as Clark took his wife and flew away, leaving the kids to play with their new dog.

The two Karas and Barrys looked at each other. With Cisco and Caitlin wanting to check out STAR they had some time to kill before the Prime Earth gang went home. That was when Alura started to cry. "Oh, Rao, what do I do?" Kara Wells asked her double, unsure, and Kara Allen took her daughter to take care of her.

-Superflash-

Karen flew to Watchtower and used the hand-scanner to get in. "Diana!" Karen yelled happily with Junior running next to her. Diana was in the training room. "Look at… Who's that?" Karen paused, noticing the girl with Diana in the room already training. She looked like a mini-Diana, even wearing a similar outfit to Diana's Wonder Woman one. For a second she thought the girl was a clone of Diana's like she was of Kara.

"Karen, this is my little sister Donna," Diana introduced as the girl stopped her training and came over. "Donna, this is Karen."

"Hello," Donna said, holding out her hand which Karen took.

"I feel it's time you can test your skills with someone of equal power and similar age," Diana informed Karen. "So, from now on the pair of you will be training together. Mock battles as well."

"Cool!" Karen said, thinking Carter would want to meet Donna. "Nice to meet you, but just so you know, I'll win every time."

"In your dreams," Donna said with a smile.

"For today we're taking it easy. You're still just recovered, Karen," Diana said, cutting off the girl's banter.

"I'm fine now!" Karen quickly tried to tell Diana. She was getting annoyed of people trying to take it easy on her after her encounter with Livewire. If she was going to be taken as a serious superhero one day, attacks like the one she had faced would become regular, after all.

"Of course," Diana nodded, although not sounding convinced. "Oh, and nice dog." Junior barked at the compliment.

-Superflash-

Cisco let his counterpart and Caitlin's counterpart into the Lab when they showed up. "Welcome back Vibe! Care for round two in the naming competition?" Cisco asked with a smirk and Vibe smirked back.

"Hydroman, not H2-No, but later we need to set up and inter-earth Netflix or some type of entertainment system," Vibe said to a raised eyebrow from his double. "Our Star Treks are different."

"On it," Cisco said immediately, not needing any further explanation, and the two Ciscos ran to the computers.

"Boys…" Caitlin said, smiling at her Prime Counterpart. "Well I didn't expect you to show up."

"Honestly, I wasn't going to – I had bad experiences with Earth Hopping, as I told you – but they convinced me to come along," Prime Caitlin said. After Fake-Jay/Zoom, she hadn't been too keen on leaving her Earth, even with Vibe at the helm, but still, it was nice to see her double. Especially since the last time she'd encountered a double of hers it had been a very different experience – and she'd seen that version's death. "This is weird though," Prime Caitlin said, looking Caitlin up and down. They were even in the same clothes! Although Karry's Caitlin had a lab coat over her attire, making it a little easier to tell the pair apart.

"No weirder than growing up a twin," Karry Caitlin said, shrugging it off, used to seeing someone who looked exactly like her.

"You have a twin?" Prime Caitlin asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Crystal. You don't?" Karry Caitlin said. In a weird way, it was nice to have a normal looking double of hers around. And one that acted saner than Crystal ever had.

"Although she now looks like Elsa from Frozen and has the same ice powers… and tried to kill Caitlin," Cisco said, causing Vibe to stop in his tracks and stare shocked at his double.

"Killer Frost?" Caitlin asked her double now, suddenly moving her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Karry Caitlin asked, realizing Prime Caitlin did not have a twin but intrigued on how she knew about Killer Frost.

"Long story," Vibe said, glancing at his Caitlin as he added, "did it get colder in here?

"Probably all the talk on Killer Frost," his Caitlin dismissed quickly. "Anyway, I wanted to know how everything with Jesse is going," Prime Caitlin said as Vibe shrugged and got back to work. "You stopped emailing."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, but, well…" Caitlin brought Prime Caitlin to where Jesse was still comatose. "She's in a speed-force coma… but it's fixed the Velocity stuff."

"How did you pull that off?" Prime Caitlin asked, stunned now.

"Accidentally," Karry Caitlin said and Prime Caitlin nodded. "Well, Barry struck Jesse with one of those lightning tosses… Now we just have to wait. She's coping well though."

"Luckily, I know a little on speed-force comas," Prime Caitlin said with a smirk. "I suppose you do too, but our individual experiences may be vital in helping Jesse out now. I may know something your Eobard Thawne never told you about. Let me help you. I'll also get our Jesse to send over some files."

"Sure. Gideon!" Caitlin suddenly called, causing Prime Caitlin to jump at the sudden use of that robot interface again. Gideon still existed in the Gideon Room back on Prime Earth, but neither herself, Vibe or Barry had called upon her in the past year or so. She brought back bad memories.

"Yes, Caitlin?" the Gideon voice was heard in reply.

"Call up Prime Earth. We need to talk to their Jesse."

"Yes, Mrs. Raymond-Snow," Gideon said.

"I forget you and Ronnie…" Prime Caitlin now added quietly. She was technically Mrs. Raymond herself, but the word 'widow' was stuck steadfast to her name, unlike this Caitlin's.

"You got off lucky," Karry Caitlin responded, suddenly darkly as Prime Caitlin did a doubletake and her double sighed. "He's a complicated man, Ronnie… he doesn't want kids. I mean we're talking about it, but he's obsessed he's going to pass on the meta gene to a potential kid. He's agreed to adoption at some point, but he's also scared he's going to leave the child father-less when Stein dies…"

"Is Martin ill?" Prime Caitlin asked suddenly concerned.

"Not at all, but he's not a young man like Ronnie. If he dies, Ronnie dies… and before you mention finding someone else compatible, like you ironically did for your Stein, Jax is no longer compatible being his own meta, Firehawk, and that other guy… well, there isn't anyone compatible. At least not yet."

"I need to come over more often. We need a sisterly chat," Prime Caitlin said, pulling her double in a sudden hug at this. She wondered if her Ronnie would have had the same thoughts – before the Particle Accelerator explosion, she and Ronnie had had that chat and both were very much keen to have kids, but neither had had that talk when he'd come back to her life as one half of Firestorm, and now he was long dead. It was kind of nice to know maybe things with him would have not been so perfect.

"We need to have a long talk," Vibe said to his counterpart, having overheard some of this as Cisco rolled his eyes at his double. "But first you need to tell me more about what you've done to the inter-earth communication system and how the hell your Barry made his own Gideon!" He hadn't forgotten that he wanted to know how his counterpart manipulated the communication system the way he had.

-SuperFlash-

"They are so cute," Kara Wells said, smiling as they had gotten the two babies to sleep. It had been a couple of hours since her Cisco and Caitlin left for STAR, Clark had picked up his kids and new puppy an hour ago, and Kara Allen was now curled up to Krypto on the couch, half-dozing herself.

"Yeah," Kara Allen said, smiling as she yawned and glanced to the cots. "Although they like to keep us up all night. It's a miracle when both are asleep at the same time… Maybe one day you'll have one?"

Kara Wells smiled. "Maybe. I'd love to have kids… someday."

"How did my advice work?" Kara Allen asked sleepily with a smirk.

"Very well indeed, thank you," Kara Wells said with a smirk herself and Kara Allen grinned as she stretched. Krypto looked around before jumping off the couch and taking a position by the cots. Without another word, the two Kara left the room, Kara Allen taking the baby monitor with her though. The two Barrys were in the kitchen, talking over something. "Is this about Star Trek?" Kara Allen yawned.

"No. Gideon," Barry White Two said. "Barry-Red is telling me how he made him.

"Actually, my symbol's background color has changed. It's blue now," Barry corrected his double.

Barry White Two gave Barry-Blue a look, not having expected him to change to blue. If anything, he had expected his Karry double would follow suit with the white background when he finally did get rid of the red. "Did I forget to mention that?" Kara Wells said, remembering it from last time and Barry White Two nodded. The two saw Kara Allen and Barry smirking at each other and knew they must be talking through their bond.

"Makes sense though, with Supergirl being blue… The Flash needed a bit of blue in there too. Probably a reason my Cisco made Kara's suit white – to match the symbol I have…" Barry White Two spoke aloud.

"Hey, Quick is anything but white," Kara Wells pointed out. "Silver is silver which does looks white sometimes so…" Barry White Two chuckled at this.

"They both have the symbol with the same white background though and Jesse costume looks similar to mine," Barry-White Two added in.

Not long later Vibe, Cisco, and Caitlin walked in. "Brought these two back," Cisco said, taking a seat. "And we have the outline for an inter-earth entertainment system. We have to work through a couple of things but it should be up and running soon."

"Six different Earths connected to the system. Means a ton of different TV shows and different plots. We might never be able to leave the TV." Vibe joked.

"You guys have a complete The Secret Circle, right?" Kara Wells suddenly thought at this, to a shrug from Cisco. "Okay, maybe one of the other Earths…" she didn't explain further as Barry White Two put an arm around her waist.

"Okay, I think it's time to go home," Barry White Two said. "Good to see you all again though."

"Come to our Earth sometime," Kara Wells suddenly said as she hugged the two. "And bring Karen with you – she deserves that." Kara Allen nodded with a small smirk as Vibe opened a portal.

The goodbyes took a few minutes and once they were done and the Prime Earth crew was gone, the three remaining in the kitchen felt suddenly lonesome.

"Well, I've got a date with Lisa," Cisco said after the group had left, and then he was gone, leaving Kara and Barry alone.

 _Interesting day,_  Kara thought as they moved back into the lounge and moving to pet Krypto. "You were not so nice to your puppies," Kara said aloud to him now, and he barked defiantly, making Kara laugh.

"Well then, dead-beat dad…" Barry joked getting another bark at him now, and then a cry was heard. Krypto suddenly whined apologetically, realizing he'd woken up one of the babies up. "It's fine," Barry told the dog assuring.

"Your turn," Kara said, not believing one of her kids had woken up already, and Barry nodded, running up to go take care of their babies.


	3. Vigilante Injustice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Central City, a new vigilante shows up wanting Supergirl and The Flash to add him to their Justice League, while at the same time an old friend and his mentor are looking for Kara and Barry's help. Meanwhile in Starling City, Oliver is back in town but a hit has been put out on him by someone unknown, and a very good assassin has taken the job. Can Team Canary save him when he's reluctant to even save himself?

There was an armed robbery going on in the city. Normally Team SuperFlash would have left this to the police, especially with the twins now taking up a lot of time, but there was something unusual about this crime that Gideon had insisted that Barry go down and deal with it himself. He didn't want to worry Kara with it, but Caitlin had informed Kara of what was going down as the Flash left STAR Labs. Kara was keeping an eye on Barry's mind but was staying away with the twins

When he got to the bank, however, it was to find it was a false alarm – or at least not an emergency. Not anymore. A man in a full-blown suit and rain jacket stood over some tied up thugs, his face was obscured and he gave off an immediate air of arrogance that Barry didn't like.

"The Flash," The man said, Barry getting a glimpse at the man's features to be disturbed to find he had none! "I've been waiting for you. Was hoping Supergirl would be here to…"

"Who… what are you?" Barry asked, keeping his guard up unsure what to make of this man.

"They call me The Question," he said. "And I want to join your Justice League."

 _Did he just say he wants to join the Justice League?_ Kara suddenly asked Barry in her head, having been listening in.

 _Yeah,_ Barry confirmed, not sure what to say. They were very protective of their League and they wouldn't let just anyone join.

 _I'm on my way,_  Kara responded.

"Come with me," Barry decided, grabbing the man by the arm and dragging him from the scene of the crime. The CCPD would be on their way shortly.

-Superflash-

Laurel walked into the HQ where Curtis was sitting behind the computer. "What's the emergency?" Laurel asked, having gotten an urgent call from their tech genius and had left work to get here.

"I got an alert from Gideon," Curtis said clearly worried. "A hit has been put out on Oliver."

"Well… good luck with that," Laurel said with a sigh. An instant sore point. "No one knows where he is. He disappeared off the face of Earth, remember?"

"Um…." Curtis muttered, making Laurel pause. "Well, you see the hit has an address attached to it; Felicity old address in fact, and I looked into it and well… Oliver been back for a few days now."

Laurel gaped, not sure how to take that information. When he wasn't even in town, Olly could have easily put off not contacting them, or being the Arrow, to grief, but he had been back and hadn't contacted anyone…? What the hell had he been doing? How could he not come to see them? He could have at least let them know he was okay. Let Laurel know…

"And someone has taken the job," Curtis continued. "I can't find out who put out the hit, but the person who took the job is well… she's good! From what I can find out on the black net, she's a member of Brotherhood of the Fist – they're sort of like the League of Assassins, and not really known in America, but the work she has done overseas is almost legendary. Well anyway, she's called Lady Shiva."

"We got to protect Oliver," Laurel sighed knowing she could not let anyone hurt him. "Curtis, call in Thea and Paula. Tell them to get off work. I'm going to have a word with the man himself."

-Superflash-

Barry had taken this Question to a top of a building, meeting Supergirl and even Superdog when they got there. They had decided they weren't taking him to STAR or Watchtower, not wanting to give up any secret location to a literal unknown figure – besides from taking out the robbers, the superheroes knew nothing about this man. They were not revealing their identities or their places of work to this guy. They already had Cisco looking up anything he could.

"Why should we let you into our League?" Barry asked, glancing to Kara at this.

"You did see what I did back there, right?" the man spoke, his lack of face still disturbing the Flash.

"Childs play." Kara spoke up. "We already have people who can do that, people with much better skills than yours. You're not special. You have to give us a better reason to even ask the rest of the league." As she spoke she X Ray visioned the man, seeing the no-face was some sort of mask as she could see his features below. She informed Barry of this as the man stuttered in response.

"I need a team, people who would have my back as much as I will be there for them," Question started.

"True, the League is a team." Kara interrupted him, not liking where he was going with this. "We trust everyone in it with our lives and they trust us with theirs. You have given us no reason to exchange that trust to you."

"But… I took out those robbers for you," the Question pointed out again, as if this was literally the only thing he had ever done.

"I could have done that," Barry said. "And this our city. We prefer to know the people operating in it." It might seem strange to others, but the pair were very protective of Central and National. They protected the city, and the only other heroes and vigilante who worked with them were their friends. Anyone else coming out who they did not know could start to ruin the good reputation they had taken years to create with their friends and the law enforcement.

A growl from Krypto let the group know they were no longer alone.

Then a voice spoke up: "I know the feeling." Barry and Kara turned to see two others had joined them. The person in the red hood they recognized immediately as Roy Harper, but the man standing next to him they did not know. He had dark hair, a blue mask on his face and his outfit was mostly black but with blue outline around the neck and legs.

 _Roy?_  Kara asked Barry internally.  _He knows our identities,_  she didn't want to reveal their identities to this Question person – she didn't' trust the Question and could sense Barry felt the same way.

 _I got this,_  Barry thought back. "Arsenal," Barry said aloud, and nodded slightly towards the Question. Roy understood. No using real names. "Who's your friend?"

"Supergirl, Flash… this is Nightwing. Nightwing, meet Supergirl and the Flash," Roy said.

"It's about time we met,' Nightwing held out his hand. "I'm sorry I did not give you notice, but we followed a villain of ours here. You may have heard of him. The Penguin."

"Rumors, only," Kara confirmed.

"Well, I didn't feel right coming to your city without alerting you to our presence here first," Nightwing said as the Question muttered something like "see to it" behind them and quietly excused himself, but Kara and Krypto noticed.

 _Question's gone,_ Kara informed Barry.

 _Good,_ Barry thought to his wife before addressing Nightwing. "It's appreciated. Do you want us to help?"

Roy nudged his mentor and who sighed. "Normally I do not ask for help. Not from people like you or other vigilantes. I like to solve things on my own with my own team." Nightwing stated.

 _Sounds like someone else we know,_  Kara thought back, almost smiling. Oliver had been a lot like that. Not wanting their help, even with the League he only called in under the worst conditions. Hell, even with the worst conditions he would try to sort it out himself with only his team. Thea, Laurel, and Paula were more willing to accept their help though.

"This situation is different and I could really use people like you by my side." Nightwing said suddenly, and quickly. "I could really use your powers by my side because… because… well…" Nightwing took a breath "Penguin has my son."

Kara and Barry froze. Both feeling angered that someone would take a child. "Hate to interrupt," Caitlin's voice was heard over their coms. "But I think Nora and Alura are hungry and I can't find their bottles…" Kara had left their daughters with Caitlin and Cisco in the cave when she had rushed to join Barry interrogation of the Question.

"On my way," Kara said, hearing her daughters needed her.  _Take them to Watchtower._ Barry agreed with the thought. "Don't worry Nightwing. We'll get your son back." Kara told the man, hand in a fist as she flew away, telling Krypto to stay with Barry.

-Superflash-

Laurel knocked on the apartment door until Oliver finally answered.

"Laurel?" Oliver said, not too surprised she was there. "You're back in Starling. How did the time traveling go?"

"Peachy, thanks for asking," Laurel said coldly, trying not to sound too angry at the man. "And you're back from… I don't know, hiding from everything in your life. Doing exactly what Felicity wouldn't want you to do. Giving up everything."

"Don't go there, Laurel," Oliver said, walking back into the apartment.

"Why not?" Laurel said, following him in. "You know Felicity would have been ashamed of what you did. You left everyone. You left Thea and Paula alone to take care of this city. You haven't even met Nora and Alura yet!"

"Who?" Oliver asked, turning around at the names.

"You didn't even know Kara was pregnant…" Laurel groaned, rolling her eyes and shocking Oliver. "Where the hell were… You went to the island, didn't you?" She realized; Oliver didn't deny it, because it was true. "Oliver, you cannot retreat every time something bad happens."

"You weren't there," Oliver said turning around. "Why didn't you stop it? You were time traveling. You could have gone back!"

"I tried," Laurel said. "Believe me, I tried, but I can't go back. The timeline is set… We could argue this until our throats are raw, but this is not why I am here." Laurel sighed, almost having forgotten why she came to Oliver. The threat looming over him. "Who have you pissed off now, Oliver?"

"Huh? Well, besides you and everyone else I let down?" Oliver asked, knowing he had let down all his friends and family when he left and that he had been away for too long. Time had slipped away from him and when he came back he had no idea who to contact anymore or if anyone would want to hear from him. If he even wanted to contact them, did he want back in the League? He was unsure. "Probably a lot of people… why?" He turned to look out of the window.

"Someone put a hit on you," Laurel folded her arms, making Oliver turn around to look at her. "I came here to bring you to the Canary Cave."

Laurel didn't even realize what she had said until Oliver raised an eyebrow and asked "Canary Cave?"

"You were gone a long time. Things change. Thea and Paula needed a leader." Laurel said determinedly, not sorry she had taken over for Oliver and he not upset that she had.

"They chose right," Oliver nodded to himself.

"Please Oliver… come back with me," Laurel said. "The person who has taken this job, is good. We don't want to lose you." It was the truth. None of the team wanted Oliver dead.

"I can take care of myself," Oliver shrugged, just as the window behind him exploded. Contrary to Oliver's words, Laurel was on step ahead, grabbing her friend and pulling him down to avoid the shower of glass as a figure landed in the room. Laurel looked up to see there was a woman, wearing black and red.

On instinct, Laurel jumped up, taking out her batons as she ran at the assailant. Hitting the woman who only just avoided the Canary's weapons with her own. "Lady Shiva I assume?" Laurel said, now dodging one of Shiva's attacks, as she ducked backwards and kicked out.

"You know who I am?" Lady Shiva growled as the two continued to fight.

"I've done my research and I will not let you hurt Olly," Laurel said, Shiva now kicking out as Laurel lost track of where Olly had gone anyway.

"You are trained well," Shiva responded. "But nothing will stop me from my job." Shiva pushed Laurel over, using the Canary's strength against her and was about to strike out more when an arrow struck her from behind. Oliver was behind her with his bow and arrow out – he had made the bow out of odds and ends while Laurel had Shiva distracted. It was a skill, after all.

Laurel reacted fast now, kicking Shiva to knock her over and jumping up herself. "Forget how to shoot?" Laurel asked Olly, noticing the arrow had barely hit the woman's shoulder blade. It had barely disable her.

"She moved," Oliver defended, as Lady Shiva seemed to take out throwing stars now, which the two barely dodged. "Run!"

Laurel nodded. She did not have her outfit, only weapons on her. Retreating was the best option. The pair started running, knowing Lady Shiva was behind them but once down on street level they were easily able to hop on Laurel's bike and drive away. Laurel only stopped when they got to the Palmer Tech building. It was home to the second 'Arrow Cave' and current Canary Cave since their third residence had had to be abandoned when Oliver left the mayoral race; it being located below his campaign office. The new-old place was however designed in the same manner as the third and since Thea now ran Palmer Tech for Kara and Barry, it made sense to keep the Canary cave there anyway.

Thea and Paula were already waiting in their outfits when they took the secret entrance into the HQ and Thea wasted no time heading over to Oliver, only to slap him when she got in range. "Don't do that to me again!" Thea demanded, clearly upset with Oliver. "I can't lose my family again." Regardless, she moved in to hug her brother, which he reciprocated awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. You'll never lose me again," Oliver said into the hug.

"This assassin is good. We just had an encounter with her," Laurel said when the sibling reunion was done, back into business mode. "We need plans and we need plans fast."

Oliver felt out of place planning with the girls, so as they talked, he looked around the familiar base. The cave was mostly the same and they clearly had a system going, although there were noticeable differences, including some pictures posted on the wall. Looking over them they were all of two babies with various people. A common theme of these images were that Barry, and Kara were with the babies in one form or another. The kids were definitely the Allens.

"We put them there to remind us what we're fighting for," Laurel said, moving over to Oliver. He hadn't noticed the planning was done. "The future. Them. And well they are amazingly cute."

"A cross between Kara and Barry. Was there any doubt?" Oliver had to chuckle, and Laurel laughed.

"Well we got a plan. Just wait here until it's over and we'll tell you when it's safe," Laurel said.

"I'm sorry? That's not much of a plan, Laurel. I want to help," Oliver said.

"You're the target, Olly," Laurel said.

"Which is why I can be helpful. I'll be the bait," Oliver said. "Unless you have a better idea?" Laurel sighed; that had been one of weak points of this plan. They needed to lure Shiva out somehow, and using Oliver was the easy solution, but dangerous.

"She'll know it's a trap," Laurel said but Oliver was determined. "Okay then, but we have a system now. You follow our lead." Oliver nodded, knowing he had been gone too long to just take back leadership. He was didn't know if he wanted it anyway, without Felicity…

-Superflash-

Barry had taken Nightwing to Watchtower while Krypto had flown Roy.

"Why did I have to be taken by the dog?" Roy asked as they arrived at the same time and Barry laughed, opening the door.

Once inside they were greeted to the sound of fighting and looking towards the training area to see Karen and Donna having a mock battle. Carter was on his laptop sitting on the floor nearby and Junior was next to him. Karen had been knocked onto the floor and Donna was heading toward her, but Karen used freeze breath.

"No fair!" Donna said, backing off as Karen jumped up.

"No one said I couldn't use freeze breath," Karen said with a smirk.

"Hey, maybe instead of mock battles we could try double-team strategies?" Carter suggested. "Team work." The group hadn't noticed Barry, Nightwing, Roy, and Krypto yet.

"Karen, Carter, Donna," Barry said out loud making them stop and look up. "Where's Diana?" Donna had been introduced to the rest of the League since her arrival. Junior barked and ran toward Krypto. Since he had come to this world he had been working to get close to his father; Krypto was still distant, but seemed to have grown kind of fond of his two puppies on this world. He didn't growl at them, and seemed to tolerate them.

"Gideon gave her an alert and she ran out," Karen said. "She said we could continue."

"Right, well I do need you to leave," Barry pointed out. "League stuff," he indicated Roy and Nightwing behind him. They weren't in the League, but if anything was 'League stuff', this was.

"Something going on," Karen said, perking up. "We can help."

"Karen, I know how you feel but you cannot start now. Not with this," Barry said reasonably, keeping his patience. "It's too important. A life is on the line. Please go and come back later. Show Donna some of our world. She hasn't seen much since coming from Themyscira."

Karen sighed but nodded. "Come on," Karen said, and told Krypto Junior to come. Junior carefully licked his father's snout before following his mistress out. Krypto didn't react.

Barry got on the hover pad along with Roy and Nightwing and headed it up to the meeting room. "Gideon." Barry called when they were at the meeting room, a large room with tables and monitors. "Connect to the labs."

"Where did Supergirl go?" Nightwing finally asked, taking a seat as Roy childishly span on his chair. "And who was the mini-Supergirl?"

"Karen," Barry stated without much more explanation. Nightwing shouldn't know too much yet.

"Man, I'm impressed," Roy said. "And no need to worry. Supergirl went…" Roy didn't even finish as on one of the large monitors Cisco and Caitlin face popped up and Kara, still in her Supergirl outfit, was in the background holding the twins.

"Hey," Kara said coming fully into view both twins in her arm. "They've been fed." Barry smiled at his daughters on the screen.

"You two are parents?" Nightwing said and Barry nodded. "Then I asked the right people to help me," Nightwing nodded to himself. Only another parent could truly understand what he was going through.

"How old are they?" Roy asked. "A week or two?"

"Close to three," Barry answered. "Now Cisco, any luck on the computers?"

"Sorry," Cisco said. "Myself and the Gideons are tracing everything but so far no luck."

 _Krypto,_  Kara thought to Barry and Barry knew what Kara wanted.

"Do you have anything with your son's scent on it?" Barry asked and Nightwing took out a little fabric mask.

"He likes to wear it," Nightwing said fondly, handing it over to Barry.

"Krypto. Find," Barry instructed, holding out the mask and Krypto took a good sniff at it before running out of the room.

"I'll go meet with him," Kara said, handing the babies over to Caitlin and kissing them both. "Mommy loves you. You be good girls for Aunty Caity and Uncle Cisco." Kara then left the lab.

"Why do I feel we're overpaid babysitters now?" Cisco chuckled, and Barry had to hold back a laugh.

"She had two babies close to three weeks ago?" Nightwing asked amazing, seeing how fit Kara looked and Barry smirked.

"Good genetics," Barry muttered "Gideon, ear pieces." The middle of the table moved and a panel rose with two ear pieces on display. "To keep in touch," Barry explained as Nightwing and Roy both took the earpieces. "Gideon, map of Central." A map of Central City appeared on the screen near Caitlin and Cisco. "Black out the heavily populated areas." The main areas of Central were blocked out. "These are the most likely places this Penguin could hold your son." He indicated the areas not black out. It was still a significant size of various locations.

"We should split up and search," Nightwing said.

"Supergirl and me are faster…"

"And Roy and I are looking as well. Sometimes speed is not everything, Barry Allen." Barry paused at the use of his real name and turned to look at Roy who held up his hands in defense. He had not told his mentor their real names. "Roy didn't tell me. I asked him to not tell you mine and in return he did not tell me yours. I am not an idiot though. I didn't realize before today, but after hearing and seeing everything – a Gideon that is clearly more advance than the public one we bought for our lair, a lab, and knowing you two just had two baby girls… it was an easy figure." Nightwing finally took off his mask to reveal his handsome, albeit older-than-he-appeared face, "to be fair, my name is Dick Grayson."

"Can't say I've ever heard of you," Barry said, shaking his hand regardless. "And I was going to say we're taking the most ground. I know speed isn't everything, but sometimes a clear head is. This is your son. If someone took my girls I would see red and not hold back until I got them. Of course, you two will look, but remember you have power on your side now. Don't do anything rash. Call us first."

Dick nodded, putting back on his mask. "Oh, and take the hoverpad down to the garage. We have some extra bikes in there." Dick was about to ask, but didn't get a chance as Barry ran out of the Tower.

"Bikes… cool," Roy said, getting on the hoverpad and trying to figure out how to work it before asking Gideon to bring them down to the garage.

-Superflash-

Team Canary was watching Oliver, each taking a post. "You think Oliver's rusty?" Thea asked in the com device from her place across the street, keeping an eye on Oliver through binoculars.

"I don't know," Laurel responded thoughtfully.

"He was the best," Paula added in. "But it's been a while since he's been active. Hell, almost a year."

"He was on his Island. Who knows what he did," Laurel added.

"And he can hear you," Oliver said, the girls nearly jumping and forgetting they had given him a com. Oliver though was trying not to chuckle at the girls' conversation.

"This is taking too long," Laurel said worriedly. "Something is wrong. Oliver has been in the open too long. Even suspecting a trap Lady Shiva should have gone for the bait. From what I got, it's not her nature to not finish a job no matter the danger. Unless…"

Laurel paused as she suddenly felt as though she was being watched herself and barely moved out of the way in time to avoid the throwing star that was thrown at her. Taking her batons out, she turned to face Lady Shiva for the second time that day. "I knew I would find you," Lady Shiva said. "I'll take care of pretty boy later. You're a worthy opponent."

"Worthy opponent… What are we in, a videogame?" Curtis said over the coms.

Laurel ignored Terrific as she used her Canary Cry which, surprisingly, did nothing. "I did some research. I figured the only person in this city with your abilities was the Black Canary… So, I prepared," Lady Shiva said, taking out her own weapons. Two katana swords.

"Ear plugs," Laurel realized, and the two stared at each other before breaking into battle – sword vs baton. Laurel was glad Cisco has long-since reinforced her batons as Shiva's swords looked like they could have sliced through an ordinary baton.

"I don't have a shot," Thea said from the opposite roof, trying to get a lock on where Laurel was. Each had taken a different position to keep eyes on Oliver not having expect Lady Shiva to go after Laurel instead.

"I can switch my positon and get a view," Paula said. "You're more experience at hand to hand. Go and help Laurel." Paula, while having been in training with both Thea and Laurel on advancing her hand-to-hand combat, was not up to a Lady Shiva-level. It was better for her to find a position to be an archer as back up. She was still a perfect shot.

Thea, not even responding, was already running out to get to Laurel's position as fast as she could. None of them noticed Oliver pulling on a green hoodie and grabbing a make-shift bow.

-Superflash-

Kara and Krypto were flying around but so far Krypto had no luck getting a scent or a trail. Barry was running around looking into possible hiding places. Dick and Roy were also on patrol. "Err, guys," Cisco's voice came over he coms. "The Penguin is in the city and that Question guy is fighting him."

"Give directions," Kara said instantly, fear building as she turned around. Krypto was already ahead of her. Barry did a turn and ran for where Cisco said battle was taking place.

Dick and Roy also had to turn but being on bikes were slower than the power duo, who got there first. They arrived at the top of a multistory carpark to see the Penguin, an odd-looking man with a powerful umbrella, and the Question literally going at it hand-to-hand. Barry had to admit the Question's skills on martial arts was good, but not close to what he had seen from his League members. And then there was the Penguin, who's umbrella seemed to be a machete and machine gun in one as he stabbed out at Question, who Penguin barely missed.

Gunfire sounded the change of use for Penguin's weapon as Kara and Krypto landed between the two sparring duos. Barry ran to Question's side, but he seemed to be in his own mindset as he dodged around the Flash to get to Penguin, who Barry noticed seemed to be older man, possibly in his sixties but there was anger in his eyes, a fire for battling Question as he moved away from Supergirl.

 _What's up with this guy?_  Kara asked, looking to Barry, but her distraction was too long as the Question lunged, pushing the villain off the edge of the carpark. Krypto flew after the villain and League-wannabe, who had gone over too.

"No!" Kara cried, as she and Barry followed Krypto, only to find the Question standing over the villain, Penguin seeming to have softened his fall, the umbrella now sticking from the villain's chest as blood gushed from his mouth. Question turned to face Supergirl and the Flash, but they ignored him as they went to Penguin's side. He was barely alive. "Tell me where's the kid is!" Kara demanded

"Hoisted by my own petard…" the Penguin barely muttered, giving a watery laugh before the life left him and his body went limp. Kara took a breath and then turned to the Question, anger on her face. Krypto, knowing his mistress' anger growled and jumped at the Question. "Why would you do that?" Kara shouted at the man, anger radiating off her, adding to Barry's own too.

"This is our city!" Barry added. "You come to our city seeking us to let you into our team and you do this?!"

"You were after him! I took care of him. I just proved myself." The Question said. "Can you get your dog off me?" Although not biting the man, Krypto was giving the Question hell.

"No!" Dick shouted when he arrived and saw the body on the floor. "No..."

"A kid's life is in danger and he was the only lead we had," Barry said, having winced at Nightwing's cry and trying to keep control himself. "You wanted into the Justice League but you acted as a lone wolf. The Justice League does not do this. We work together." Barry asked Kara mentally to get Krypto off Question and she did. Krypto backed off, but kept himself in attack position, growling as the man stood up. "Get out of my city before I decide to hand you over to the police!"

"I… I didn't know," the Question looked at the group before backing off. Barry and Kara looked at Roy and Dick. Roy was trying to comfort his mentor.

"We'll keep looking," Roy said.

"He has minions. Once they learn Penguin is dead they'll kill him and leave," Dick said emotionally. "He's dead already."

"Maybe not," Kara said.  _Krypto couldn't find Dick's son but maybe he can find where Penguin has been!_

 _You're a genius,_ Barry thought back, calming down already.

"Superdog," Kara said, pointing at the body. "Track." Krypto barked, taking in Penguin's scent and then flying off. Kara and Barry immediately went after him.

"They are good," Dick said, feeling hope as the superpair rushed off after the dog. Getting on their bikes, the two rode off, taking direction from a shocked Cisco.

-Superflash-

Laurel wasn't fighting alone for long as Thea came in and joined the fray. "Your sidekick, Speedy?" Lady Shiva laughed, taking on both the ladies easily as an arrow flew past her. "And the third is around. Archers so cowardly!" This time the arrow hit her.

"Don't make fun of archers. We're far deadlier than you," Thea said, taking hit at the assassin. Lady Shiva down when another arrow hit her, this time in the gut, but this arrow was not from Paula. The direction of the arrow was wrong, and the arrow was not the type Paula used. Thea took the distraction to knock Lady Shiva out completely, and then the two looked to see where the arrow had come from, to see Oliver.

He was wearing a green hoodie and had the makeshift bow still in hand from earlier, but had an air of confidence around him in the makeshift outfit Laurel hadn't seen since before she'd left with Rip Hunter. He was still pointing the bow and arrow at the unconscious Lady Shiva. "Olly, put the arrow down," Thea now said looking at her brother. "It's over."

"She was going to kill me… and you. I won't let her ever get another chance!" Oliver growled, staring at Lady Shiva's unconscious form. "I won't let anyone else I love die."

"Oliver," Laurel said reasonably, realizing what Olly was thinking as she got between the Arrow and Lady Shiva. "We don't kill unless we have to. If you start killing again you go from a hero, a member of the Justice League to a simple hitman again. A man who belongs in jail as much as the people he takes out."Laurel held out her hand. "Please, put the bow down."

Oliver took a breath and then lower his bow and looked blankly to Laurel. Laurel smiled before turning to Thea. "Let's wrap her up and deliver her to the cops."

-Superflash-

Krypto lead them to an old hotel which the trio ran into to find a couple of clear minions, dressed in similar attire to the Penguin, and a small boy no older than four or five in chains. The arrival of the heroes surprised the minions who went into the attack.

 _I'll get the kid,_  Kara thought, not even flinching as she was hit, and headed for the scared boy.

Krypto was besides her, attacking any minions who tried to come at them as Kara threw the minion, standing in front of the boy. Kara then broke the chains as Dick and Roy showed. Roy threw arrows out, and Dick started to fight.

"Daddy!" the boy called, trying to run to Nightwing, but Kara stopped him.

"Robin, go with Supergirl." Nightwing instructed his son, but Robin didn't move, letting Kara pick him up and snuggled into her as Kara and Krypto flew out, not caring about the fight – the safety of Robin was all she could think about. She knew it would be over soon though, with Nightwing, Arsenal and the Flash to help.

With the last minion taken out, Dick turned to Barry. "Where did your wife take Robin?" he asked.

"To our doctor," Barry said, knowing Robin was already in Caitlin's capable hand.

"I want to be with him," Dick said and Barry nodded. They had taken them to the Tower because they did not want to bring too many people dressed in costumes to the labs anymore, not with how busy it was, but on this case, it was different. He'd take Dick to the Labs.

"I have to run you there," Barry said. "Roy, on Nightwing's bike there is a red button. Push that and then yours and the bike will follow you back to the Tower. It's all preprogrammed. I'll call Gideon to allow you in."

Roy nodded and a split second later the two were gone. "That's weird," Roy mumbled as he went to the bikes, wondering why he wasn't allowed to go where his mentor had been taken.

Barry had run Dick into the Labs. Kara was sitting with the twins and Barry took one, needing to hold his girls. Robin was on one of the medical beds and Caitlin was looking over him. "Daddy," the boy said upon seeing Nightwing, and Dick took hold of his son right away.

"Doctor?" Dick asked, sitting Robin on his lap as he sat down.

Caitlin knew what he wanted. "Besides some minor bruises, he's fine," Caitlin said with a smile, and Dick let out a sigh of relief.

"Your son is cute," Kara said. "We should get him and my niece and nephew together one day. They're around the same age, and Ja and Ella would love having a friend they can show off their powers to."

"Where's his mom?" Barry added as Dick gave Kara a look.

"She's gone," Dick said to Barry. "It's just me and Robin now." The super couple nodded, not wanting to ask further. "Your girls are adorable. And they have excellent parents. Thank you for everything."

"It's what we do," Barry said.

"I owe you," Dick said. "I know you have a large team behind you, but if I can ever lend you a hand, let me know."

The two nodded their agreement, knowing Dick would not accept if they said he owed them nothing. They knew people like Dick. "Out of curiosity," Kara said after a moment of silence, "how did you become Nightwing?"

Dick chuckled. "When I was a kid, my parents were murdered. I ended up in the foster system and had some anger problems until a martial arts teacher in Bludhaven became my foster mother. She put my anger into the arts and I learned. When I was a teenager I stopped a robbery and then it just grew."

There was a beep. "Call from Watchtower," Cisco called out, pushed a button and Roy ended up on the screen.

"Barry, Kara, this place is amazing!" Roy said. "Dick, you should get a good looking at the training room."

Barry laughed. "Well you two could have full access to it if you would join the League," Barry said.

"We trust you," Kara said with a smile. The two had decided to offer it to the two Vigilantes a while ago. They deserved it a mile over the Question stranger.

"I appreciate that but I cannot put my trust in a team when I don't know everyone," Dick said. "I would like to meet the others before I even consider joining." Barry and Kara nodded their understanding.

"What about you Roy?" Kara asked. "We've wanted you in it since the Brainiac battle. Both Jax and Paula joined after that."

"We know you have our back," Barry added.

Roy seemed unsure, looking at Dick. "Don't let me not joining stop you. You might be my protégé, but I know most of the people in this league are your friends." Dick stated. "Feel free to join them, but I expect you to still keep your promise to me and Bludhaven."

"Of course. Okay let's do this," Roy said with a smirk and Barry turned to Cisco who already had a new communicator into the computer and was waiting for one of them to send their codes, which Barry did.

-Superflash-

"Well, Lady Shiva will survive her arrow wound," Laurel said. They were back in the Canary Cave and she was filling the team in. "And has already been put into the highest-level security... As in the meta human wing." Thea and Paula laughed at that. "She's not going to be there long. All we have her on is attempted murder while five countries are already requesting her extradition on actual murder charges. Probably more will be requested soon."

"Who will get her?" Paula asked curious.

"Depends on who has the most claim," Laurel shrugged.

"Someone like that," Oliver said darkly from his position, "won't be in jail for long. She'll find a way out and when she does…"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about her," Curtis added from the computers. "The hit on your head is gone. It's been cancelled." Everyone looked at him in shock. "And unless she just wants revenge without a job, who knows if we'll see her again."

There was silence as Oliver took hold of his Justice League communicator. "Mine?" he asked and the girls nodded. Oliver looked at it a moment before turning it on. "I guess I'm back."

"The Arrow is home," Thea said with a smile.

"No, not The Arrow any more. I'm… The Green Arrow now," Oliver stated thoughtfully, and before anyone could comment, all of their communicator binged. "Hm, talk about timing," Olly now added, looking to the communicator. "New member request from Barry. It's…"

"Roy," Thea finished. The group looked at each other before everyone but Thea pushed 'yes'. Thea smirked and pushed 'no' making everyone look at her.

"What? The guy left us to fend for ourselves after Felicity died when he promised he'd come back to help. I've already forgiven you, Olly, but he's not exactly a relation…" she stated. Laurel and Paula smirked to one another, while Olly shook his head in bemusement.

-Superflash-

"Oh wow," Cisco said as he looked that computer. 'This is… I can't even…"

"What?" Caitlin, Kara, and Barry all said together, annoyed as Cisco seemed incapable of forming a sentence.

"Oliver's communicator was turned back on a second before I sent the request," Cisco said, causing all of them look at the computer to see the Arrow was now listed as 'available'. All of them had to stare.

"We'll contact Black Canary shortly," Kara stated, shock in her voice as Barry nodded to agree. They needed the details.

"Um… what about me?' Roy asked.

"Oh," Cisco said. "One 'no' from Speedy."

Roy had to smirk. "I think I can change that to a 'yes'. Dick I'm going to head to Starling for a bit. Barry, I'm keeping the bike until this is done," Dick smirked and Barry nodded. The communication between the labs and Tower was disconnected.

"Why don't I bring you for dinner and ice cream?" Dick said to his son, who cheered. He was still connected to his father leg, but seemed to be doing good, having just been kidnapped. Dick bid the group farewell before turning to leave.

"Daddy, I like them,' Robin said.

"Me too," Dick said not aware Kara could still hear them.

Barry's phone binged. "Hey, my dad wants to see us," Barry said turning to Kara.  _This is a weird address._  Kara shrugged.

 _Alura needs a diaper change first,_  Kara thought back.

-Superflash-

Laurel was sitting in the Cave long after everyone had left. She had been thinking deeply since Oliver had come back. Taking out her communicator she spoke into it. "Gideon, are you there?" Laurel asked.

"I am always here, Black Canary," Gideon's voice spoke back. "How may I help you?"

"Just wanted to say… good job alerting us to the hit on Oliver. I didn't know Barry programed you for things like that," Laurel said, testing Gideon.

"I am sorry, I do not know what you mean," Gideon responded. "I did not alert you to a hit on Oliver. That is not what my creator has me on the lookout for. I am monitoring for crimes in progress to alert League members."

"You did not send the alert to the Canary Cave computers?' Laurel asked, moving over and typing into the computers. She was not a computer geek, but there was definitely a record of the message and it did appear to be from Gideon.

"I did not," Gideon said.

"Gideon, can you trace where the message came from?" Laurel asked.

"If you plug your communicator into the computer I can access the computer and then yes," Gideon said, and Laurel took the plug to connect it to the computer. It was a moment later as the computer was speeding too fast for Laurel to see and then paused. "I have traced the location the message orientated from and sent it to your communicator. Do you want me to alert anyone else?"

"No," Laurel said, unplugging her communicator from the computer and looking at the location. "I'll handle it. Thank you, Gideon."

"I was made to assist and help the Justice League. There is no need to thank me." Gideon said before the communication was ended. Laurel didn't respond as she was already heading out.

-Superflash-

Barry and Kara met Henry outside the address. Aura and Nora were in their stroller and Henry went to kiss them. "Any reason why we're bringing our daughters to a…?" Kara paused, unsure where they were.

"A bar," Henry said with a smirk. "The Oasis." Henry turned around. "And it's mine."

"What?" Barry and Kara said together.

"Okay, I want it to be mine and I want it to be called The Oasis," Henry said opening the door and letting them in. "The place closed down a year ago, and owner is finally selling. It's a great location. The bar needs a little work on it. Redecorating too, but everything is good. I had people look into it. Now all I need is the final deal, but there's one problem…"

"And that would be?' Barry asked, biting his lip now.

"Money," Henry confessed.

 _Should have known,_  Barry thought to Kara with an internal laugh. "How much do you need?"

"I don't want it from you, Bar. I applied for a loan from the bank, but they won't loan to me. Not without someone co-signing, anyway."

"Henry, we can just give you the money," Kara said as Nora cried out and Kara rocked the stroller to calm her. "And you could have just come to the penthouse to ask us, too." Kara sighed. They did not need to see the bar to help Henry. They would have regardless.

"Thank you, Kara, but I don't want the money from you. I want to survive on my own. All I want is your signatures. The bank will give me a loan with you co-signing," Henry said with a small smile.

 _Why won't anyone just accept the money?"_ Kara asked Barry, who shrugged.

 _Let's just give him what he wants._  Barry thought back, deciding not to argue this. "Okay dad, we'll sign, but is there anything else we can do to help you with this? We know a thing or two about running a business."

Henry shook his head. "I want to try on my own, but if I need you I know who to call… although there might be one thing." Barry and Kara waited for Henry to continue. "Your Karry Karaoke Videos are popular. I was thinking of setting up a Karaoke lounge. If you could sing every once a while…. draw in a crowd… that would be nice."

Barry laughed. "You got a deal dad," Barry said. "Now we've had a long day. We got to go home." Nora cried out again and Barry went to hold her as the group left the old bar.

-Superflash-

Laurel stood in the location Gideon had given her. It was the same place where the Legends had to go meet Rip for the first time, the same place she had crashed the invite. She didn't need a rock this time to know the Waverider was standing there, invisible. Laurel sighed, moving cautiously over and meeting resistance soon enough. Knowing the Waverider well, she found a door and headed inside.

"Ms. Lance is now on board," the familiar voice of Gideon announced Laurel's presence as she paused on the threshold of the console room, seeing Rip and Miranda beyond

"Thank you, Gideon. Ms. Lance," Rip said nodding to Laurel. "I knew you'd come."

"You put the hit on Olly?" Laurel asked, not even believing what she was asking, or that she was back on the time ship.

"I cannot possibly tell you that." Rip smirked.

"Then why were you waiting for me?" Laurel sighed. "Gideon overwrite order one-two-two, voice recognition Dinah Laurel Lance – The Black Canary," Laurel instructed, wondering if Barry's backup for Gideon would still be in this version of Gideon, so far into the future, but not known to future programmers. He had hardcoded all Gideons so that a member of the League could overwrite them anyway, in case someone was using his creation for evil means.

"Yes, Black Canary. How may I help you?" Gideon asked to the surprise of Rip. Even he had not known about the overwrite.

"Did Rip put a hit on Oliver?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, he did," Gideon said.

"Thank you. Gideon return to normal programing," Laurel said, and the overwrite was cancelled.

"Rip," Miranda said. She had not known why they had spent so much time in this time period. She had just figured Rip was missing his former team mates, considering he had given an order for Gideon to alert him when Laurel was on board. "Why would you do that?"

"And before you answer, this better be good," Laurel said taking out of her batons and holding it up to Rip's chin.

Rip was not afraid though. "Oliver was taking too long," Rip confessed. "He needed a push because the Green Arrow was needed." Laurel did not react to Rip knowing Oliver's new name. He was a time traveler after all and they had met a future version of the Green Arrow on their adventures. "The Justice League needed him, so I put a hit on him and then alerted you once it was taken. I knew you and your team could protect him and I knew getting him in the middle would get him back in the game." Rip took a step near Laurel, lowing her baton. "I couldn't give you Felicity back but I could give you Oliver and it was a job. I had to clean up a mess. Oliver needed to return."

Laurel lowered her weapon completely. "Your lucky Lady Shiva didn't hurt him," Laurel said warningly

"Lady Shiva" Rip paused. "She took the job?" Laurel nodded. "How's Oliver's arm?"

"His arm? Fine?" Laurel said confused.

"And Lady Shiva?" Miranda now asked.

"In jail," Laurel said.

"Well, seems you did well. Have a good evening Ms. Lance," Rip said and Laurel gave him a strange look, folded her arms, but didn't leave.

"Lady Shiva was meant to cut off his arm, wasn't she?" Laurel asked, recalling the future Olly she had met and putting the information together.

"Yes, but not for a few years and he's meant to kill her," Rip said with a sigh, not arguing that Laurel wasn't leaving yet. "Maybe next time. Gideon, timelines. Does Green Arrow still lose his arm?"

'Yes, Rip," Gideon said. "But it's now a year from now."

"Oh. Not good Rip," Miranda said as Laurel gaped.

"Better than what Oliver's future was before I interfered," Rip said looking to his wife. "Okay, his timeline has sped up. That's all, but if his timeline has sped up, Kara and Barry's has to be too." Miranda gave him a look now. "I don't mean their personal or superhero lives. I mean their business. STAR Co."

"STAR Co. makes the arm that replaces Oliver arm." Gideon informed the group. "The same technology that eventually makes the superhero Cyborg, and recreates Red Tornado as a hero. But not for another two years now."

"Oliver needs that arm early. If he doesn't get it…" Laurel voice worriedly, knowing she shouldn't know too much about her friend's future, but not caring right now.

"I know, but they have STAR labs and Palmer Tech already. Two of their main holds," Miranda said thoughtfully. "But not the piece of the puzzle needed for this particular problem."

"Wayne Industries," Rip said with a nod as Laurel looked between the two. "It's CEO Bruce Wayne will die in about a month's time. Kara and Barry are already trying to make deals with the company to get the last piece of the puzzle. The technology there will let them make the arm, but the company will still go on for a year until it finally goes bankrupt, but if it goes bankrupt with Wayne's death…"

"Then Barry and Kara get the technology early," Miranda finish. "That shouldn't be hard, but there is one other thing. STAR Co.'s biggest competitor. L Corp…."

"Still going by Luther Corp at the moment," Rip said, looking information up in the data banks. "Lex has been in jail for about a year. His sister is already transforming the company. The name change will take place around the same time as Bruce's death."

"L Corp is supposed to buy some of Wayne Industries' interest too. Can we be sure if we speed this up Lena Luther will be ready to expand the company?"

"I don't know," Rip muttered. "If she's not, STAR Co.'s main competition is left in the dust. We'll have to make sure she has the extra finances. Keep the timeline as similar to what we know as we can."

Miranda nodded. "There is one other thing you should know," Gideon spoke up. "Oliver now has a kid in the future."

"What?" Miranda and Rip said together. Laurel had heard enough though. She turned on her heel as she left the Waverider. She already knew too much; if she found out more towards Oliver's unknown child…

"Who's the mother?" Rip asked, unawares Laurel had finally left.

"Unconfirmed," Gideon said.

"Well, it's still close enough to the timeline we know," Rip said, having an idea in his mind who the mother could be. "The timeline changed when Felicity died. We knew this. This is probably just a part of the new timeline." Rip took a breath. "We have work to do."

"Miss. Lance has left," Gideon spoke up.

"Good. She's needed in Starling…" Miranda muttered as she moved around to more controls. She and Rip definitely had work to do.


	4. Wedding Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sara and Alex wedding and everyone is in for a few surprises. A return from the dead no one was expecting could bring great joy or great sadness. Will the wedding even go ahead, or will personal matters get in the way…?

Clark took a breath as he looked around at his team. He had been waiting for this day for years… they were taking down Project Cadmus.

This project was one of the reasons why Clark hated working with the government, but things had changed in recent years – with the DEO expansion and Hank Henshaw's, or J'onn Jonzz's, pull they had managed to convince the President to pull the support the project was receiving. It had helped that the information he and Lois had gathered over the years on their experimenting on both alien and human working in their favor.

With the funding cut, most of Cadmus's hold outs and labs had to shut down and most of their prisoners set free, but there were still a few big-ish one's running. The Justice League and DEO were taking care of these bases still living on a shoe-string. Project Cadmus was a ghost of what it once was.

Clark wished he had Kara and Barry here. He may have been in the superhero game a lot longer than the 'power couple' but he was nearly useless when it came to team work – they had it down to a tee, what with forming the Justice League themselves. There was no reason to include them though, with their children and Alex's wedding coming up, so unless it was giant mess and the whole league was needed, taking out this base was not important enough to include the Flash and Supergirl. Clark had this though. He was Superman after all.

He had Wonder Woman too. Clark smiled at his former girlfriend, both prepared for this – before Kara had even landed, he and Wonder Woman had made a good Superhero team when needed. Hank was here too, taking in a DEO team. "Where's the Green Lantern?" Clark now asked, looking around for their third.

"Here," a familiar voice called, and John appeared. Next to him was another Green Lantern dressed identical to John, and clearly human too, but this one was pale-skinned, with brown hair and a strong jaw. "This is my friend and mentor, Hal Jordan."

"You didn't say you were bringing a friend," Clark said raising an eyebrow but smirking regardless. Two Lanterns. This was going to be good.

"Well I know I'm not a part of your League, but this was my sector before it was John's. I was reassigned because we had a sudden loss that needed filling by someone experienced, but we have a permanent Lantern on that now, so I am now back here. We are both protecting this sector, and I hear it's been fun with all the heroes and villains running around." Hal explained.

"He is a good man," John added, a little worriedly to Clark's reaction. "He taught me everything I know. I would like to officially add him to the League."

"Well we can use all the help we can get," Clark nodded.

"You're the one in charge this mission," Diana reminded Clark, having remained quiet and turning to Clark.

Superman sighed. Normally Barry and Kara are in charge and Clark didn't mind one bit. He had been at this longer, yes, but those two were natural-born leaders. They were also the ones who put the entire League together, and kept it together, but at this mini-mission was his job. "Okay. We go in first. The DEO will be right behind us. This is a small outpost after all. There shouldn't be too many people, but their experiments could be dangerous. Our mission is to get their captives and their computers. We want to know everything we can get off them, but the main thing is we're freeing the captives. There are new facilities set up to undo what Cadmus did to them, and help them reintegrate into society."

"If there are any aliens that want transport home, the Green Lantern Corp has agreed to set it up," Hal added, and Clark nodded.

"Time to go in. Green Lanterns with me to the prisoners. Wonder Woman get the DEO geeks to the computers. Keep them covered and alive," Diana nodded and the group was off.

The mission was brief, but effective. Although little, this facility had its fair share of experiments those in charge were all too happy to release onto Clark and the Lanterns, but they proved weak compared to the hero's joint efforts – even Wonder Woman could take some out with her shield and bracelets with ease. She had been distracted though as she noticed, slightly too late, that the technicians at the computers were running a program to wipe the hard drives and called out for the DEO to get their asses in to help and stop them.

"DEO hands up!" Hank yelled as his team held up their guns. Most of the technicians stopped moving, but one was at the computer, Diana moved quickly and knocked him out as one DEO member then came to the computer.

"He was trying to delete their files." The DEO agent said. "He was able to corrupt them… This needs more than me."

"We'll bring these backs to our base," Hank said. "Astra and our new hire will be able to get something." Hank had hired Winn to the DEO, since he wasn't working for STAR and wanted a change from CatCo. "Wonder Woman go help the others with the prisoners."

"You know I don't take orders from you," Diana said dryly, but went anyway. The three had taken care of the experiments and caged them back up – they needed special transport though. Now, they were currently releasing the non-violent ones and Diana went to help, taking a man out of a cell.

"Wait!" Clark called as Diana was leading the man out to the DEO transport. Clark moved around the man, to get a good look at his face and paused. "Jeremiah?"

"Clark?" Jeremiah responded. He looked weak and surprised, but smiled at seeing an old friend. "Not changed one bit, old friend."

-Superflash-

They had taken Jeremiah to the local hospital, it was the only thing the team could agree upon, especially due to the man looking so thin and gaunt, and being trapped in Cadmus for the past fifteen or so years. Eliza had always joked to Clark that he reminded her a bit of Jeremiah, but right now he couldn't be so far from similar.

Eliza had met them at the hospital, the DEO having called her the moment they could, and she had seemed to be in a trance the moment they arrived, but slowly she had come to realize her dreams had long-since come true. Jeremiah hadn't spoken much though since his exchange with Clark, but this was to be expected and now Eliza sat by his bedside; she was actually dropping off. It had been a long day for her, packing up the house ready for selling and adding to that, the stress of her husband's return.

Her dreams were odd though. She couldn't determine where she was, being in a dream, but she had two Jeremiahs with her. She'd used to always dream of Jeremiah all the time, although those dreams had become more and more irregular as the years went by, but now… one was holding her hand, grinning silently at her, but the other was whispering, taunting her as he moved around the couple. He had a mission, he was saying, a task he had to complete and now he was free he could do it, he could grain trust and finally his goal would be met. Mission complete.

Eliza jumped up with a start, a loud noise having woken her as she looked around the side-ward, wondering what was happening before realizing the bed beside her was empty. Jeremiah had been in it, hadn't he?

"Liza?" she looked to the bathroom door to see the face of the man, literally of her dreams, looking at her in concern. "You fell asleep…" Jeremiah muttered, moving over to the bed.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day," he climbed back into bed at this and grabbed her closest hand, just like in the dream.

"I want to hear all about it. All the days, every one that I've missed… I want to see our house again and our daughters. They must be so grown up. The world has changed a lot," he stared into her eyes as he spoke this.

"What has Cadmus been doing to you? Why keep you locked up for this long?" Eliza countered.

Jeremiah shrugged. "I can't remember. Something happened when Clark and his crew broke in to the facility, I was automatically injected with something that made me forget."

"There's nothing in your system though, surely…" Eliza tried with a yawn.

"Cadmus works in mysterious ways," he stated softly. "I'm just glad to be free of them,"

"Me too," Eliza smiled as she leaned into her long-lost husband.

-Superflash-

Sara had received a message from Gideon about local odd activity, and when she responded and reached the scene of danger, a cage fell around her and she was momentarily blinded by a red light. "What…?" Sara asked herself as she heard manic laughter.

"I have you trapped! Red light takes away the powers," the man cheered with a large grin on his face.

"But I don't…" she started, taken aback.

"Because I am the Master Planner," the Master Planner finished, not listening to his captive.

"Oh…" Sara muttered, having heard Barry and Kara's tales about this man, not believing them until now.

"And now, while you are in my trap, I will reveal to you my master plan which you are unable to stop," The Master Planner said, taking out a large machine with what appeared to be ordinary light bulbs on it. "My Master Hypnosis machine! The lights on it will caused anyone in the vicinity to go into a trance and do whatever I tell them to. I will use it on the city to hypnotize everyone and force them to celebrate my birthday with me."

"You want to hypnotize people just to celebrate your birthday?" Sara asked already out of the cage. It was pretty simple to pick the lock on the cage, but as far as evil plans went, this one was weird.

"Since I was a child no one has celebrated my birthday with me. I have been alone, but not anymore," Master Planner said pointing at the machine and then pausing, looking to Sara. "Hey, how did you get out of the cage?"

Sara didn't wait another moment before knocking the Master Planner out and then looked at the machine. There was no way this would work for real, but she decided to damage it, just in case, so it couldn't work regardless. Once on her bike outside she sighed and mumbled, "Now I know what Kara meant."

With no other alerts from Gideon she decided to head home, speeding through the streets of National to get back to her soon-to-be-wife. "Okay I know I'm late," Sara called, the moment she got in the door, taking off her White Canary mask and lucky it was late enough no one saw her driving up. She had to talk to Kara and Barry about finding a way to easily change in and out of costume. "I promise I am done being Canary until after the honeymoon now. Even though our wedding is still a couple of days away and…" Sara paused, realizing Alex hadn't reacted, she was staring at her phone, still as a statue. "Honey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Alex said finally putting the phone down. "My mom called and well, my dad… He's alive."

"What?" Sara asked, confused having learned of Jeremiah fate a long time ago.

"My dad." Alex looked up, an odd look on her face. "Clark and Diana found him locked in that Project Cadmus lab they took out today. My dad is alive." She smiled and Sara came up and hugged her.

"That's great," Sara said with a smile herself. "Where is he?"

"Hospital. Or was. Mom was on her way home with him – there was no reason to keep him in apparently," Alex stated.

"Apart from being locked up for nearly fifteen years," Sara muttered.

-Superflash-

Jeremiah stood on the lawn looking at the 'sold' sign in front of his house, his mind not getting around it. His house was sold. He slowly walked back inside where Eliza was on the phone but hung up when she saw him. "Where were you?" Eliza asked, moving over to him. She had wanted him to stay at the hospital longer but Jeremiah insisted and there seemed to be nothing wrong with him and the staff had reluctantly agreed.

"For a walk," Jeremiah said. "I needed to get out... I need to know I could get out."

"You should have told me. I was worried," Eliza said and Jeremiah nodded.

"You sold the house," Jeremiah stated, looking around. There were boxes everywhere – everything was packed up.

"Yes, everything is going through nicely. Have to be out by this weekend, but we're to be gone by tomorrow." Eliza said, biting her lip now at this.

"How could you sell the house? This is where Alex grew up. Where we first met Kara. It holds a lot of memories," Jeremiah reasoned softly, looking around and almost seeing the memories as he did.

"I know. There are a lot more memories for me than you though, both good and bad. I mean this is where I first met Barry, and Jason and Ella too. It holds a lot of memories but our girls have moved on. I want to be close to them, and the memories will remain even after this house is sold, making new memories for another family."

"Barry, Jason, and Ella?" Jeremiah asked, never having heard those names before.

Eliza smiled, forgetting Jeremiah would not know them. "Jason and Ella are Clark's children. Barry is Kara's husband."

"Husband? And he is fine with Kara being…. What did you call her?" Jeremiah asked, having realized Eliza told him Kara was a superhero with the name before when they were driving home. It was something he had never wanted her to be. Such a young girl, he remembered.

"Supergirl and yes," Eliza said. "It would be pretty hypocritical of him if he wasn't. He is The Flash after all."

"The Flash?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's a long story. Let's just say we now have a very big superfamily that's full of superheroes and vigilantes," Eliza said and Jeremiah nodded, not really understanding but getting there. "I have a ton of pictures to show you, but they are all packed away and sent to Joe's. He's agreed to let you move in too for a bit until we find our own place in Central, and we can look at all the photos then."

"Who's Joe?' Jeremiah asked, a little suspicious now. He had been gone for a long time.

"He's… family," Eliza said. "Joe is Barry's foster father. And just a friend, Jerry." Eliza reassured him, using her old nickname for him as he had done for her earlier.

"What are they doing? The girls?" Jeremiah asked now, taking a seat on a kitchen stool.

"Well, Kara and Barry are very successful business owners. Also, some of the most popular superheroes this world has, but I think their proudest accomplishment is their baby girls." Eliza took out her cellphone and showed Jeremiah a picture. "Alura Felicity Allen and Nora Lara Allen. They are a month old."

"Kara is a mom?" Jeremiah said taking the phone to look at the picture closely, trying to get passed the whole smart-phone technology as he did so. When he had been taken, cells still had keypads. "Who walked her down the aisle at the wedding?"

"Clark," Eliza said and Jeremiah smiled at this. "Those two have a very special bond." Jeremiah nodded. "And… Alex works for the DEO." Jeremiah looked up shocked. "It's better than it sounds though! The place is not what it used to be. And Alex is getting married in a couple of days. In fact, tomorrow we're leaving for the wedding."

"Married? Who's the guy?" Jeremiah asked with a smile now.

"Actually, woman," Eliza said taking her cellphone back and pulling up a picture of Alex and Sara. "Sara Lance, Alex's fiancée and soon-to-be wife."

"Is that… legal?" Jeremiah asked, not even thinking to address the fact his daughter was gay – it surprisingly didn't shock him. Eliza laughed though.

"A lot has changed in the world since you have been gone," Eliza stated and Jeremiah nodded. That was obvious. She put a hand on Jeremiah's shoulder. "We have an early morning tomorrow."

"You must have had your flight and everything already booked," Jeremiah said.

"Don't' worry about that," Eliza smirked. "Kara has taken care of everything." She leaned in and kissed her husband.

-Superflash-

The next day Jeremiah was shocked as they walked onto a private plane. Lois Lane was already onboard with her kids and Musty. "Eliza," Jason and Ella said going to hug their sort-of grandma.

"Hey," Eliza said hugging them back. "This is Jeremiah. My husband." The two kids waved at Jeremiah but Musty moved in front of them and him and yapped at the man. She was still a puppy – her bark wasn't as effective at her father's yet.

"Musty," Lois warned from her chair. "Kids, take your seat. Take Musty with you." Jason and Ella ran to the seats they had been in before and Musty jumped up with them glaring at Jeremiah. "Sorry Jeremiah, the dog takes after her father I think – he doesn't like men. Well anyway, welcome back."

"Nice to see you again Lois," Jeremiah said having met her before. "I see you and Clark worked out. Where is he?"

"Going on his own," Lois said and Jeremiah knew what she meant. He was flying there himself. "Personally, I love that Kara and Barry now own a private jet. Now we don't have to borrow from Cat Grant all the time."

"When you said they were successful, how successful are they?" Jeremiah asked his wife now.

"Oh, they are millionaires." Eliza smirked.

"Billionaires, is the correct word," Lois countered, making Jeremiah look as he took a seat.

"We are still waiting for three more," the pilot informed them over intercom.

"Who else is coming?" Eliza asked.

"That would be us," a familiar voice said and in walked Oliver, and next to him was Paula and Thea.

Jeremiah was confused as both Lois and Eliza grinned and went to hug Oliver. "So, the rest of your crew not coming?" Eliza asked, as everyone took their seats.

"Laurel is already in National for a few days for her sister," Thea said. "I was supposed to go with her but got stuck behind due to Palmer Tech."

"We stuck behind to take care of things but Roy came to watch over things for us." Oliver said. Roy was taking care of the city while the normal heroes were away.

"How long are you going to string Roy along?" Lois asked Thea now. Thea still hadn't changed her 'no' to a 'yes' yet for the League.

"He has a lot to make up for," Paula said for Thea who smirked at that. "Can I pet the dog?"

"It's more like, will she let you pet her?" Lois said. "That's seriously Krypto's puppy."

"Be careful," Oliver said right away, having been on the opposite end of Krypto not liking men, or Paula, before.

-Superflash-

After the plane, had landed there was a limo waiting for them. "Before we head to the hotel, any objection to going to the penthouse first?" Eliza asked. "Kara has my dress there."

"You have a key for the elevator?" Lois asked and Eliza nodded so no one objected to heading to Kara and Barry's first. In fact, both Oliver and Jeremiah were curious to see the place since they had not yet.

Once at the penthouse they found the living area empty, but heard footsteps and Henry appeared from the stairs, holding one of the babies. "Henry," Eliza said, going to greet the man who greeted her in return. "Alura or Nora?" Eliza turned to the baby who was making gooey noises in Henry's arms.

"Lore," Henry said.

"We're calling her Lore?" Eliza asked, taking her granddaughter. "Oh, she's grown since the last time I saw her."

"Growing every day," Henry said smiling. "Kara is in her office with Nora. I think she's on an important call though. Barry's at STAR, obviously."

"Oh, Henry this is Jeremiah, my husband. Jeremiah this is Barry's dad, Henry." Eliza introduced.

"I heard you were back from the dead," Henry said, holding out her free hand for Jeremiah to shake. Jeremiah then went to get closer to them at the baby, wanting a look at Alura but Krypto, who was on the couch picked up his head and then ran between them. He started to growl at Jeremiah. Musty ran next to her father and growled as well. Jeremiah took a step back, surprised it was happening again after Musty's thing earlier.

"Krypto hates all men," Lois confirmed. "And Musty follows her dad's lead."

Jeremiah was going to ignore them but then Krypto eyes lit up followed by Musty, causing Jeremiah to actually move backward, toward the lift. "They are Kryptonian dogs?" Jeremiah asked, shocked.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Lois asked, and Jeremiah nodded.

"Kara!" several people yelled at once, knowing Kara was the only one who could control the dogs when they were like this.

Kara came walking in and Jeremiah paused at the sight. She was so grown up it shocked him; although not as much as the glowing eyes of the two animals. She was holding Nora in her arms and she had a headset on her ears "Going to have to call you back," Kara said to whomever she was talking to, and took off the headset to cancel the call. "Krypto, Musty… down." Kara called at the dogs who barked. "I said, down!" Kara lit up her own eyes looking at the dogs. Krypto gave his mistress a look and then backed down, lowering his powers. Musty followed.

Kara looked a look around, her eyes lingered on Jeremiah, and then she grinned. "Welcome back… Olly." Jeremiah sighed at that as Kara went to Oliver and gave him a one arm hug, keeping hold of Nora. "Don't you ever do that to us again."

"I've been given the talk," Oliver said rolling his eyes. "Cute kids. Sorry I missed the pregnancy."

"You were kind of lucky there. She was kind of nuts pregnant." Paula said, making Kara look at her. "What? You were?"

Kara laughed. "Girls, meet Uncle Olly." Kara said and Nora made some baby noises which Kara returned before handing her to Oliver. Oliver was a bit surprised but took the baby smiling at her. Treating her gently.

"No one will ever hurt you," Oliver muttered, instantly falling in love with his nieces. "Not while I'm around."

Kara turned to Thea at that moment. "What was with that break in at Palmer Tech?" Kara asked her manager of Palmer.

"Oh. The guy's wife is paralyzed and he wanted the walking chip. It is expensive…"

"I get why he did it. I mean how did he get in?" Kara asked and Thea nodded her own understanding.

"We need security upgrades," Thea answered, shrugging. "And a new head of security. Our old one retired and the guy doing the job right now kind of sucks."

"Well, I'll send Cisco for the upgrade and as for head of security… Oh, Oliver want the job?"

"Um…?" Oliver said having been distracted by holding Nora and finally realized what Kara asked him as he looked up to her. "No. Thanks."

"Oh, sorry…. I mean you lost your family's billions and company. You dropped out of the mayoral race. How exactly are you getting money to pay the bills?" Thea held up a hand, indicating she was providing for him. "Really Oliver? Living off your little sister?"

"And Felicity before me," Thea added playfully.

"I thought you were a man…"

"Okay, okay I'll take the job," Oliver said with a sigh, smiling despite this.

"Good boy," Kara said almost like she was talking to Krypto. The dog even looked to her confusedly for a moment.

"Welcome to the large number of people in this superfamily depending on Kara and Barry for a paycheck," Thea joked as she held out her hands, wanting to take Nora from Oliver and Oliver handed the baby off to his sister.

Lois laughed as she went to take Alura off Eliza's hands, wanting to hold her goddaughter. "I love watching them interact," Lois whispered and Eliza nodded. The Justice League had such great chemistry with each other.

"Erm, Eliza?" Jeremiah asked keeping a distance by the elevator now. Krypto and Musty were staying by the kids and giving Jeremiah glares. He decided not to test them. "Can you…?"

"Oh," Eliza said, knowing Kara had ignored Jeremiah but not addressing it as yet. "Kara?" Kara turned around to look at her foster mom and finally took in Jeremiah. "Jeremiah is back…."

"I know," Kara said coolly. "I am a member of the Justice League. I got the alert." Eliza bit her lip nervously. She hadn't seen Kara like this to anyone in her family, except maybe Alex just before they repaired their relationship. Kara had not called to say anything about Jeremiah's return and she seemed far more excited by Oliver being here than Eliza's husband. This might not be the happy reunion Eliza or Jeremiah were expecting. "I am glad you're alive, Mr. Danvers. Alex is very happy." Kara said, holding out her hand to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah took the handshake, disappointed. "Well you seem to have a beautiful life although this superhero business... Is it right you risking your life, especially now?" he indicated one of the twins. "The worlds has so many heroes now from what I gather. It shouldn't need Supergirl."

"Yes," Kara snapped back before anyone could react, "the world has Superman, Superdog, Flash, Arrow, Speedy, Artemis, Firestorm, White Canary, Black Canary, and many more heroes, including Supergirl, and it needs all of us."

"But… You have daughters. It's too dangerous. I'm just trying to look out for you. You can be just Kara Danvers." Jeremiah tried as everyone now watched he and Kara.

"Allen. I am Kara Allen  _and_  Supergirl. I was always meant to be Supergirl and I will always be Supergirl and this is not your decision. I appreciate what you did for me as a kid, but stop trying to protect me. You're not my father, Jeremiah." Kara stated angrily.

Jeremiah took a step back at that, an odd look on his face at this.

 _Maybe you should leave,_  Barry commented in her head, having been listening in, and Kara agreed.

"Anyway," Kara stated, forcing a smile at the others, "this Palmer Tech break-in is a media nightmare. I need to go to the Labs,' Kara said running and getting the stroller. Cisco had made this stroller so Kara and Barry could push it at super-speed and Nora and Alura would be safe. "The kids?"

"We can watch them for you," Lois tried, but Krypto barked.

"No, I'll take them. We're dropping them off at Joe's before tonight dinner anyway," Kara said taking her girls and strapping them in before moving over to the elevator. Krypto followed as they left.

"Jeremiah," Eliza groaned once Kara was gone. "She's not a little girl anymore. How could you tell her that?" Jeremiah looked around, seeing a couple of people in the room didn't seem happy with him.

"I'm just… trying…."

"To be her father?" Henry supplied. "A word of advice, from one lost father to another," he moved Jeremiah over to the couch while the others lingered. "I was in jail for a long time for a crime I didn't commit. When I got out, my son was a grown man and his foster father was more his dad then me, but the difference is… I did have a relationship. I was in jail, but Barry still visited. You didn't get even that luxury. We were able to heal, but I had to learn my new place with an adult son who could take care of himself. From my understanding, Kara did not know you long. You have to learn your place in her life… and it might not be as a father or even father-figure."

Jeremiah nodded sadly.

-Superflash-

The group walked into the hotel where Alex was already waiting in the lobby. Kara had practically rented out the entire hotel for them for the wedding. Alex jumped up instantly at seeing her dad and hugged him. "I can't believe this!" Alex said, as Jeremiah returned the hug. She didn't want to let go. It had been so long since she had been with her dad, been in his presence.

"At least one of my girls greets me properly," Jeremiah said with a smile into Alex's shoulder, still sore about Kara.

"You saw Kara?" Alex asked, forcing herself out of the hug and noticing the others who had walked in seemed to be keeping an awkward distance from Jeremiah. Apart from her mom of course. Sara was currently hugging Oliver, and Laurel, who had tagged with Sara and Alex, grinned at their own little reunion.

"We went to the penthouse and things didn't go well," Eliza said sadly, and Alex nodded.

"I'll talk to Kara at dinner tonight. I would now, but well…" Alex pointed to the reception TV where the news was on Kara at press conference at STAR about the break in at Palmer Tech. "She's a little busy." Jeremiah stared at the TV screen.

"She still wears the glasses…" Jeremiah said, he smiled though. He had given her those glasses, he remembered it as clear as if it had been just this morning. Kara had not been wearing them at the penthouse though, but for the public she was. "Same as Clark I guess?' Alex nodded.

"She doesn't wear a mask as Supergirl, so the glasses sort of act as that for her regular wear and trust me it works well. I didn't realize until this one slipped," Lucy Lane stated, moving into the lobby with Ray behind her and patted Ray on the back as he looked embarrassed at the slip he had made so long ago. "Hi Jeremiah."

"Lucy Lane?" Jeremiah grinned. "When I last saw you…" Jeremiah went to remember the last time he had seen Lois little sister. It must have been before Kara had landed. Clark had introduced Lois to them when they had gone to Metropolis for a trip. It was before Lois even knew who Clark was and Lucy had been visiting.

"She's grown up," Lois pointed out, moving to her sister now. "You're looking good, Luce." Lucy smirked at this, but waved her sister off.

"Hey Alex…" Jeremiah nearly jumped at the voice and was shocked at the girl who had joined the scene. She looked exactly like Kara as a teenager only slightly older than Kara's 13-year-old self, and had shorter hair. There was dog that looked exactly like Kara's dog Krypto next to her only younger and with brown paws who growled at Jeremiah. He almost rolled his eyes at the third dog to growl at him. "Carter and Cat are coming, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, Karen," Alex smiled. "They'll be here tomorrow." Karen pouted that they wouldn't be here sooner.

"What about Donna and Megan?" Karen now asked.

"Donna tomorrow. Megan should be by with her uncle tonight," Alex said and Karen smirked. At least she had one person tonight. "Hey, Karen, this is my father Jeremiah."

"Hi," Karen said with a wave. "Oh, hello Eliza."

"Hi Karen," Eliza said, hugging the girl now.

Junior saw Musty next to Jason and Ella and barked at his sister who turned and yapped back. "I'm going to go with Jason and Ella. Let Junior and Musty play." Karen ran off, with Junior running right into his sister, the two happy at being reunited.

"How are two puppies allowed in a five-star hotel?" Eliza asked, not noticing Jeremiah's confusion at the girl, but had to smirk at the cute puppy reunion.

"Kara pays a lot of money," Alex said knowingly. Kara Allen got what she wanted, after all.

"Um…" Jeremiah said, not sure what to say looking at Karen with her friends. "She's um… I'm sorry but, what?"

"You didn't tell him?" Alex said confused.

"There's a lot to fill him in on," Eliza said. "Honey, Karen is Kara's…" Eliza leaned in and whispered 'clone' and then said out loud "cousin. Her Aunt Astra's daughter."

"Kara's aunt is alive?' Jeremiah asked, suddenly suspiciously, and the two nodded. Jeremiah sighed. A lot had changed.

"Come on dad, I want you to officially meet Sara," Alex took Jeremiah's hand and led him to her fiancée.

-Superflash-

Later that day they were sitting at a fancy restaurant. It was a family dinner for just the two brides and their families. Sara's entire family was there; Laurel and her parents, Dinah and Quentin, and both had dates with them – Quentin had Donna Smoak, Felicity's mother, and Dinah her own man none had met until tonight. Jeremiah and Eliza were there, and Clark and Lois too. Astra and Karen had been invited, but they stayed back and took care of Jason and Ella for the night. The only people missing were Barry and Kara, who walked in a little late. Barry had a nice suit and Kara in a silver dress. "Sorry we had… things, and had to drop the kids off with Joe," Kara said taking her set as Barry did as well.

"Actually, Kara can I talk to you?" Alex asked, dressed in a flowing black gown herself, and Kara nodded standing up again and following Alex to the bathroom.

"I heard what happened with you and dad, and while I agree he was out of line you could have reacted better. He is our father." Alex reasoned.

"He's your father," Kara said, not unkindly, knowing this discussion was coming and being ready for it since she'd left the penthouse earlier. "Look, Alex I'm happy for you and Eliza, I really am, and I know he did a lot for me. I appreciate it, but he is not Zor-El returned from the dead. I barely knew him before he got abducted. He is not a father to me. Maybe in time he could be a friend, but I don't think anyone could really fill those shoes for me." Kara sighed as she said the truth. Mother figures she had a lot of. She even had Astra who was like a second mother to her on Krypton, but fathers she did not have one. The closest would be Clark who was more a big brother than father and now that she was older she doubted she would ever find a father figure. Zor-El was just irreplaceable.

Alex sighed and nodded. "I get it, I know you barely knew him. I guess it was unreal for us to think you would feel your dad had returned from the dead, or something," She put a reassuring hand on Kara's shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

Music started to play and Kara smiled as she recognized the music. They left the bathroom to see Barry already on the dance floor, waiting for her. Kara went over to Barry and the two started to dance to their song and Alex smiled, watching them as she went to sit next to Sara again. She was watching the duo too.

"It's our wedding but they already have everyone's attention," Sara stated with a chuckle. Kara and Barry knew how to steal the spotlight without even trying.

"So, what song are you two choosing?" Lois asked the two, distracting them from Kara and Barry.

"We haven't had a song planned for as long as those two, but we figured it out," Alex said smiling.

"How long has this been their song again?" Sara asked.

"Look up Karry Karaoke. The first video," Alex told her fiancée.

"Oh, I have seen those,' Dinah said with a smile. "For those in business, they sure can sing."

"I still swear they could make a living off singing," Lois muttered as Clark stood up and held out his hand for Lois.

"Let's not let them be the only one of us dancing tonight," Clark said, leading his wife out onto the dance floor as food started coming out.

"We didn't order…" Jeremiah pointed out dumbly.

"Mr. and Ms. Allen set up a menu on reservation," one waiter commented.

"Just enjoy, Jeremiah," Eliza said.

"Those two have already blown a ton for money on us. We'd never be able to pay them back for years," Alex stated. Kara and Barry had put down a lot of money for their wedding.

"And we don't want it back," Kara said, coming back up.

"We never do," Barry said, re-taking his seat, his arm around Kara. "Besides that, the new update to Gideon made us more money than we spent on the wedding. There is now a Gideon in nearly every hospital in the country, and even police stations are starting to buy them."

"And we have other things coming up," Kara said a smirk on her face. "STAR Labs isn't running out of money anytime soon."

"Cheers to that," Laurel said holding up a glass and everything laughed as they took a drink.

"Gideon?" Jeremiah asked his wife quietly.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry were the only ones not staying at the hotel. It was easier for them to remain at home with the kids. Krypto was sleeping on the floor of the nursery tonight; he had been really protective of the girls all day and his barks and cries were what woke Kara up followed by whines.

Kara jumped up. "Krypto, what…?!" Kara didn't finish as when she went into the nursery and saw Krypto fighting a masked man who seemed to be holding his own against the Kryptonian dog, and then felt the familiar feel of Kryptonite. Before either could react, a Kryptonite knife was thrust into Krypto's side and Kara reacted, running at the masked ran and knocking him over.

Barry saw what was going on through Kara's mind and jumped into action, running in to protect his family from a Kryptonite-wielding maniac. The man looked at them before running but Barry followed as the man went out onto the balcony. He jumped, but he didn't necessary fly – he glided down slowly before hitting the floor and running. It would have been mesmerizing had Barry not been so angry.

Barry was about to run after him but the crying of his girls, and Kara calling for him in his mind brought him back to the nursery. "Krypto!" Kara said tears in her eyes. She had taken the knife out but Krypto was breathing heavily in her arms now. "He's hurt badly. He needs sunlight to heal."

"I'll take him to STAR," Barry said, knowing he needed the lights and grabbed the large dog from his wife. Kara took the green knife and, even though she felt weak, she took it out of the room, putting it in the kitchen for the moment she didn't want it near her girls. She would need to call someone to get rid of it but she went back to the girls, they her priority now.

"We need to go to the Labs girls," Kara said in forced bravery, going to put them in their stroller and wasting no time in heading to the Lab. By the time she'd got there, Krypto was already under the lights and Caitlin was there looking him over. "Caitlin, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Jesse," Caitlin said, indicating the still-unconscious Jesse in the other bed. "Krypto will be fine though," Caitlin noticed Kara's look as Barry hugged her and then took the girls.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, concerned for her dog.

"I'm not vet but…" Caitlin started.

"Krypto's injury will heal by morning,'" Gideon voice interrupted Caitlin. "No need to worry, Mrs. Creator. I will keep an eye on him all through the night and bring up the lights if I have to."

"I can do that," Caitlin pointed out defensively.

"Caitlin, please don't get competitive with Gideon." Barry said, almost smiling at this. "You know we love you. Keep your eye on Jesse."

"Krypto, you're such a good boy. You saved the girls," Kara said, kissing Krypto's head. He whined softly. "You rest under the lights. I'm going to find who hurt you and my girls and rip their head off."

"He jumped off our balcony and landed on his feet," Barry said, sharing this memory with her now. "Did you use x-ray vision on him?"

"Lead mask," Kara commented, having tried but not being able to do it.

"How did he get in?" Caitlin asked, making the pair look at her and then each other.

Kara took out her cellphone. "He used the elevator," Kara said shocked. They had a security camera in the lift, the footage linked to hers and Barry's phone and the man could clearly be seen in the lift on recent forage. "But… How did he have a key?"

"Who has a key besides you two?" Caitlin asked.

"Henry, Joe, and Eliza," Kara commented instantly.

"And Cisco," Caitlin pointed out, making the two look at him, "Come on he's a tech genius, but he wouldn't and couldn't do this, no matter how much Krypto hates him," Caitlin reasoned, indicating the wounded dog.

 _That explains how he always gets in,_  Barry thought bemusedly.  _Okay, you go and collect the keys. We need to protect our girls, which means we need to put them someplace safe until we find who attacked them._

 _We do know someone who owes us a favor,_  Kara replied and Barry smirked, running into his outfit.

_Bludhaven is a far run. I need to grab things for the girls and bring them there._

_Alex's wedding is tomorrow afternoon. We need this done long before then._

_We'll have this done before noon tomorrow. I'm not leaving my girls with Nightwing long,_ Barry said, taking the girls in their stroller and running out.

"Caitlin, can you keep this to yourself?" Kara asked once Barry was gone, Kara already missing her girls but knowing Dick would keep them safe. "We're going to take care of this on the down-low, with only a few people knowing. So far it's just us, obviously," Caitlin nodded her understanding.

"I didn't hear a thing," Caitlin said firmly.

-Superflash-

Dick walked into his headquarters."Nice place you have here," he heard a voice and jumped, seeing The Flash standing there with a stroller with two babies inside, a large bag over his shoulder and Robin hanging off his arm. "Your son was very helpful finding this place. Oh, and you might want to get a new babysitter. Gave your one five hundred bucks and she was out. No questions asked."

"Clearly," Dick said with a sigh, as he looked at his smiling son. "Barbra, how did The Flash get in here?'

"He is The Flash," a redhead in a wheelchair said. "And he had Robin, so…"

"Daddy, Flash gave me ice cream and got me this," Robin held up two dolls – a Supergirl and Flash one. "Why do you not have a toy?"

"We can make that happen," Barry said with a smirk.

"Is there any reason why you're here?" Dick asked.

"Yes. Remember when we saved Robin and you said you owed us?" Barry asked and Dick nodded. "Well that favor is being called in. Someone tried to harm our girls." Dick looked shocked, and worried. "The entire League is celebrating a wedding and we want this done quietly, but we need them protected. With someone we trust. A parent."

"You want me to babysit?" Dick asked and Barry nodded.

"I need my girls protected," Barry said. "Can you do that?" Dick sighed but nodded. He did owe them and he would protect these girls. "Thank you. This should be everything you need." Barry put the bag down. "I should be back in a few hours to get them." Barry then ran out of the lair leaving the girls behind. Barbra laughed as Dick picked one up.

-Superflash-

Once morning came, Kara had gone to both Joe and Henry, telling them that the building was changing the keys to the elevator so she needed the ones they had back. There was no trouble getting the keys from them or the one from Cisco. Eliza couldn't find hers though.

 _You think Eliza's key was stolen?_  Barry asked he was back at the Lab checking on Krypto for Kara.

 _I don't…_  Kara paused as she saw Junior and Musty barking at Jeremiah again, the man this time ignoring them.  _They hate him... The dogs actually hate him._

 _What?_  Barry asked.

 _Hold on,_  Kara thought. "Karen, Donna, Megan." Kara called over to the female trio. The three were inseparable lately, even though Megan was a lot older than them – by Martian standard she was still a teen though, and Carter was largely considered their fourth, even without powers. Kara signaled for the three to follow her. "Megan, you have the same powers as J'onn right?" Megan nodded.

"Okay, how would three like to do a secret mission for me?" Kara asked. "Karen, Donna, can you break into Jeremiah and Eliza's room and look through Jeremiah's stuff. If you see a key card or anything like that, bring it to me. Megan, I need you to keep an eye on him. As in he does not know you are. Also, I might need the brain-reading powers for later."

Megan nodded, understanding what Kara wanted and transformed her clothing into a waitress's. She aged her appearance up slightly too. "Will this do?" Megan asked and Kara nodded.

"Is this Justice League work?" Karen asked, getting excited now.

"No," Kara said. "Justice League doesn't know we're doing this. And can't know."

"Your recruiting us?" Donna asked.

"Barry and I can't get into the rooms. Well, Barry could but with the weddings things we need to do, we can't. Please… just go and see."

"We're on it," Karen said and the two ran, but Karen called for Junior as they headed up the stairs, giving an excuse they needed to fix their makeup.

 _Did I do right?_  Kara asked Barry worriedly.

 _I don't know but I am going to be there soon. Caitlin is staying at STAR so we can say the babies are with her,_ Barry said and Kara nodded.  _Let's put on a show._

Barry showed up soon, and the two did the rounds, pretending they were getting ready for the wedding, being pleasant and talkative to all, if a bit distracted.  _Kara, Barry,_  they heard Megan in their heads, it was instantly disconcerting.  _Karen and Donna got something. Meet them in the room from before._

The two excused themselves and met the teens in the room. "Key card," Karen said holding up the elevator key card.

"And then this," Donna said, holding up the mask the two recognized from last night.

"Is Megan still connected to us?" Barry asked.

_Yes, but Jeremiah is gone. He left._

_He knows we're on to him,_ Kara thought to Barry.

_Where did he go…? The Labs? He thinks the girls are there!_

_You realize we all heard that,_  Megan said, surprising the two. They were not use to others hearing their thoughts.

"Jeremiah is after the girls?" Karen asked.

"Thank you three. Cut the link," Kara instructed, and the two were gone, leaving the room at the same time.

"We should help them," Karen said regardless.

"They will kill us if we do," Donna said. "We should warn my sister and the rest of the League."

 _They did not want that,_ Megan thought to them.  _The whole reason why they asked us for help._

 _You might have to tell me._ The three jumped as they heard J'onn in their heads.  _You really think I would not pick up on an open mental link?_

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry ran to the Lab to find Krypto healed and already fighting Jeremiah outside, who had tried to break in in fact the backdoor was broken so he might have gotten in before Krypto attacked. "Krypto, off!" Kara said. She was in her Supergirl outfit. "He's mine…" Jeremiah looked at Kara, his eyes were oddly glazed but she didn't have time to react as he moved to attack her.  _Damn he is strong._  Kara said fighting back, not sure how he was so strong. He physically still looked weak. Barry ran around him and Kara backed up as Barry sent a lightning bolt at him. The lightning seemed to jar him, but he continued to fight.

The two were barely keeping him at bay when Superman showed up, followed by J'onn in his Martian form. Arrows flew by, hitting Jeremiah but barely doing anything and Firestorm and Firehawk both showed up with Wonder Woman following. Jeremiah looked around, snarling at the group as another arrow hit him in the shoulder. He fell over this time.

"Kara…?" he suddenly spoke from the floor, looking at Kara. "Clark, what are you doing? Why am I here?" Jeremiah looked around in confusion, his focus now normal, Kara noted but it didn't quite register with her yet.

"Don't," Kara said warningly "You tried to kill my girls." She took hold of him, squeezing tight and he screamed in pain. "What? Don't pretend! You just took our strongest attacks!"

"What's going on?" Alex had followed when she saw the entire Justice League leaving. "Kara…?" her eyes caught sight of Kara holding up Jeremiah.

"Honey?" Sara said coming up in her White Canary costume.

'You said you were done until after the honeymoon… and dad?" Alex took in the scene, lost and now scared.

"Alex, he's not Jeremiah." Kara said, looking back to her sister. "He's a trick to attack my girls. To attack us."

"That's not true!" Jeremiah said. "I don't know what's wrong with them! They just attacked me. I woke up here…"

"Actually," a new voice joined the group. Winn had showed up with Cisco. They were out of breath. "I decoded the corrupted files from Cadmus and had Cisco double-check my results."

"And that isn't Jeremiah," Cisco said. Kara dropped the man at this. "The real Jeremiah is… well, he is dead. I'm sorry Alex. He has been for years. This is a clone. He has all of Jeremiah's memories though… well most of them, but he also has added features: Another personality, and when that personality takes over, the powers come hand-in-hand. A Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde routine."

"With all of us here Hyde went back to Jekyll," Clark finished in realization, getting what was happening.

"I don't believe this…" Alex said taking steps back, tears in her eyes as she turned around and ran.

"Alex!" Kara said but Alex had already jumped into her car and was driving off.

"I'll find her," Sara said going after her fiancée.

"What do we do with him?" Barry asked. "We can't let him be free but he knows all of our identities. We can't just lock him up or give him to the new asylums"

"Take them away, J'onn" Jeremiah said, taking everything in and having seen the look on Alex's face. He couldn't believe he was a clone, but with the way they were reacting and sudden knowledge flying passed his brain of Martians and Kryptonians – knowledge only Cadmus could have had. Hyde was somehow merging with Jekyll… If he was a danger to them he did not want to be around. And when Eliza learned of this, she would be just as upset as Alex. She wouldn't accept him; it would break her as much as it would him. How could he control the Hyde trying to break free forever more too?

"Take my memories away." Jeremiah now explained to confused looks, "to protect them. To protect them all." Jeremiah eyes turned to Kara, trying to apologize in one look. "You can do that?" he looked to J'onn now. "Cadmus…"

"Do you want to say goodbye first?" J'onn asked, stopping Jeremiah in his tracks.

"No," Jeremiah decided, not wanting to face anyone. What was the point? He turned to Kara. "Just know, I really do love you." J'onn hand was put on Jeremiah head and closed his eyes. Jeremaih suddenly fell to his knees as his eyes glazed over again, but it was different type of glazing compared to when Hyde had surfaced. As J'onn took the memories, he had to look at all of them; all of the real memories from Jeremiah as he washed the mind of the clone. He couldn't do it all though. Not to this man. He took away Kara, Clark, and anything super-related but left the early memories of Alex as a child and Eliza. This clone deserved something, even if he would be forever lost in the past. J'onn changed back into Hank Henshaw as he removed his hand from the man's head. The clone collapsed, unconscious.

"I'll take him to an asylum," Hank sighed, taking the man.

"I'll go get the girls," Barry said, his voice hollow as he ran off.

-Superflash-

Sara found Alex sitting at a bar, a beer in her hand which Sara took. "How much did you drink?" Sara asked knowing this was Alex's first slip since sobriety. Sara mind flash to all the time she lost control of her bloodlust. Of Alex calming her and keeping in her control. Seemed it was Sara's turn to be the strong one.

"A couple of sips," Alex said before bursting into tears, collapsing into Sara. "I thought I had him back! For good…"

"Technically you sort of did," Sara said, stroking her fiancée's hair. "It might have been a clone but he had your dad's memories. He was your dad… still is." Sara hugged Alex as best she could from this angle, but Alex pulled herself together, sitting back up and looking at Sara through bloodshot eyes. "Okay, we're not getting married today. We're putting it off. Let's not let our day be mixed with this horror." Alex nodded.

-Superflash-

Sara and Alex returned to the hotel where everyone was waiting. Eliza was in the lobby, openly crying in Lois who silently removed herself as Alex took her place, her mother hugging on to her tight, both now weeping. "I didn't know…" Eliza tried through the tears. "I had him and then I didn't and I never…" she wasn't making too much sense, but she was distraught.

"We had to tell her," Diana, back in normal clothes, addressed Sara at this.

"And on your wedding day!" Eliza wailed.

"We're not getting married today," Sara quickly spoke up, forcing Eliza to look to her daughter's fiancée.

"Sorry for all the money you wasted," Sara now bit her lip, looking at Barry and a very silent Kara who each had a baby in their arms, but the two threw it off with a shrug.

"Well, if you're not going to use this wedding…" Ray spoke up from the back after a moment. "Mind if we do?" Ray had his arm around Lucy. "Not to be insensitive, but well we need to speed up our wedding and everyone we wanted to invite is here anyway."

"What? Why?" Lois asked, turning around to look at her sister and suddenly gasping before anyone could say anything. Something had clicked in her brain.

"I won't fit into my dress in a couple of months when we had planned," Lucy said, her eyes focused on her sister as Lois squealed, running over to hug her baby sister. "Alura and Nora are not the only cousins Jason and Ella are getting this year," she managed before being engulfed by Lois. Ray chuckled at the sister's embrace as Olly came over and patted him on the back; even Eliza gave a very huccup-y mutter of congratulations, or what sounded like it as she clung to her daughter.

"Take the wedding," Alex muttered, and Sara nodded.

-Superflash-

A week later and Eliza was doing better. She had officially moved in with Joe, and with him and Henry about to keep her company, she was starting to go back to her old self, or as much as she could after such a personal disaster. Kara hadn't seen her foster mother though, but was giving her some space; she didn't even know if she'd be welcome to Eliza, the way she had treated the clone of Jeremiah, but Eliza now had all the information, including his attack on Nora and Alura, so it was up to Eliza to come to her own conclusions on her own terms.

Kara and Barry meanwhile, walked into the DEO where they had been called. "Sara and Alex are doing a small wedding today, so this better be fast and, oh, hello Clark." Kara was surprised to see her cousin there.

"I got called here too," Clark said, shrugging and having no idea why they were there.

"We have major problems. I managed to recover more of their documents," Winn said from his desk at the DEO. "For one, there is a mole in – or connected to – the League," he addressed Kara at this.

"What?!" All three said together.

"Cadmus knew you were hitting that Lab. Its why clone-Jeremiah was there," Winn said. "They just didn't wipe their computers because they didn't know the day…. They thought they had more time. We're lucky on that respect."

"And there is something else," Hank said near Winn, nodding to the tech.

"Yeah… They have a project going. It's called 'Project Kr' and it's, well, it's a clone of Clark." Winn said. "They are calling him Superboy."

Clark looked shocked. "Where is he?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Winn said. "Cadmus has a lot of hidden locations."

"We'll find him," Kara said nodding to herself. "That clone is family. A member of the House of El. He deserves a chance…"

"If he's not already corrupted by Cadmus or split like Jeremiah," Winn pointed out.

"If he is, we'll find a way to stop it. We've learned from Jeremiah. We couldn't help him but we can help this… mini-Clark. We can give him freedom." The group agreed they would find this Superboy and help him as best they could, but first they had a wedding that was long-overdue.


	5. The Continuing Adventures of Superman and Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luther is in town and is finally a competitor for STAR Co.; a competition that the two are more than willing to take… that is if Lena survives long enough to claim that title

Kara was back at work properly now, sitting in her office at STAR and smiling down at Nora in her arms. Alura was in her carrier next to her, and Kara was making playful noises as the two flashed watery smiles. The babies had just started smiling last night and Kara and Barry had since been doing anything and everything they could to get those little grins from them. Additionally, along with the smiles, at a little over a month their Kryptonian powers were starting to manifest. Kara had been expecting them, timing it along to when Jason and Ella had started developing their powers, but the twins were developing their differently to Clark's children. They were even different from each other, despite being identical twins; it seemed the way their powers developed were unique to each baby.

Nora had started blowing out small and unbelievably adorable cold puffs of air, which were clearly the beginning of Nora eventually being able to use freeze breath. Alura on the other hand had her parents and the team unsure. Caitlin had been able to track the solar energy in each of their bodies, as with normal Kryptonians it was the sun giving them their powers, and noticed most of her energy was going to her eyes. But unlike Ella, Alura was not letting out small blast of heat vision, so the group was starting to think she had x-ray vision at least.

Kara looked up at the small TV she had in the room. Iris was on the news and Kara couldn't help but be proud of her sister-in-law. She was now the official media reporter / news anchor for CatCo TV and Kara always had it on these days. She still felt a great loyalty and warmth for anything Cat Grant related. "In other news, the funeral for CEO of Wayne Industries, Bruce Wayne is today," Iris was saying. "Bruce Wayne died last week, causes unknown, and is survived by his butler and loyal friend, Alfred Pennyforth. A little background, Bruce's mother was sadly murdered when Wayne Jnr was ten years old. His father died a little over five years ago, leaving the family company, Wayne Industries, in the hands of Bruce himself. The company hasn't survived well under Wayne Jnr's tutelage however, and the company has been going under for months. No one knows who's buying but rumors say Central City's own STAR Labs might be in the market. We'll keep you posted."

 _Iris doesn't know how right she is,_  Kara thought to Barry who had been updating Gideon. Kara and Barry had long since been trying to make a deal with Wayne Industry for an invention they had copyrighted, but Bruce Wayne was a difficult man to make a deal with. Even with a struggling company the man had refused to sell. In another life, he could have made an amazing Vigilante… maybe put Olly to shame, Kara had long suspected. Now with him gone and the company going bankrupt, the two were not only making deals for the project they had wanted, but for much more as well.  _I just got off the phone a few minutes ago. Everything is going smoothly._ Kara added.

 _That's good,_  Barry thought back.

"You can't go in there!" Kara heard the voice of her assistant, Sally say as the door was opened and a tall woman with long brown hair walked in and a foreboding presence took in the new room. "I'm so sorry Ms. Allen. She just came pass me." Sally appeared behind the woman, looking flustered. Krypto, who had been sitting by the girls, sat up and looked at the intruder.

"It's fine Sally. Go back to work," Kara said, standing up and putting Nora in her carrier next to her sister. "Is there something I can help you with?" Kara looked at the stranger, keeping herself between the intruder and the girls.

"Oh, just checking out the competition," the woman said. "You're my biggest rival, after all. You took the NASA contract right out from under my nose, and after all the work I did… Never mind though, don't feel too guilty Mrs. Allen, I have something bigger coming up that will put NASA to shame."

"I'm sorry… rival?" Kara asked, giving the woman a look and deciding not to comment on the NASA thing. "Who are you exactly?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me. Lena Luthor," Lena said, holding out a hand which Kara nervously took.

"Lex Luthor's sister?" Kara asked.

"Unfortunately," Lena responded. "Can't seem to get away from his shadow. I've taken over the family company, tried to remake it for a force of good, but everyone compares Luthor Corp to Lex… I am changing the company though."

"I thought you were centered in Metropolis?" Kara said, trying to keep up and completely confused, not sure why this woman was in her office in the first place. "What brings you out here?"

"Well, we were in Metropolis, but I thought a fresh start would do some good and since I bought Lord Enterprises it only made sense to move to National City. We're neighbors now," Lena said, giving Kara a small wink

"You bought Lord Enterprises?" Kara asked, unable to hide her shock

"Well, Maxwell Lord disappeared over a year ago so it wasn't a hard buy," Lena said and Kara tried not to smirk. After what happened with Robo-James, when Clark had gone to teach Lord a lesson, he'd found Lord gone. No one had heard from him since. "Your kids are adorable." Lena added.

"Thank you," Kara said, leaning on her desk, still confused on why Lena was here and thinking she had to talk to security.

"And what a good-looking dog," Lena added, bending down and going to pet Krypto.

"Wait, don't…" Kara said, but stopped as Krypto sniffed Lena and then let her pet him. "Seriously? But you hate everyone!" Kara commented to Krypto who had to bark at that as Kara couldn't hide a small smile. It was a good thing that Krypto seemed to like Miss. Luthor.

Lena's cellphone binged and she looked at it, pulling a face. "Sorry, going to have to cut this short. Media emergency, you know how it is…. and I was so looking forward on going on The Venture. Going to have to back out now. It was nice meeting you. We have to do lunch sometime."

"Lunch?" Kara asked.

"Just because we own rival companies, doesn't mean we can't be friends," Lena said as she backed out of the office.

 _That just happened, right?_ Barry thought to Kara, having been spying in on it.

 _It did,_  Kara confirmed still looking at her closed office door.  _This might be fun._

 _Did she mention The Venture?_  Barry added.  _Forgot that was launching today._

-Superflash-

It was later that day when both Kara and Barry were in their penthouse with the babies when the news informed them of an explosion on The Venture. The two didn't even have to think at each other before Kara was in her outfit and gone.

Barry sat back and smiled at his girls. "Looks like we get some quality daddy-daughters times," Barry cooed at them, making goofy faces to get one of their smiles out of them. Krypto barked, but Barry told him to stay put. Not much a dog could do to help here.

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Clark and Lois were with the kids, Clark was on the phone with Perry White yelling at him when they heard what was going on. "I'll get the article to you soon Mr. White," Clark said hanging up the phone fast.

"Good luck," Lois whispered as Clark quickly hugged his kids before running off. Jason made a face and kept hold of Musty's leash. He knew what his dad did was important but was starting to hate it. Ella smiled though. She still found her family being superheroes amazing. "Come on kids. We'll go to the park without dad. You know he'll be back later."

"Okay," Jason pouted, then smiled at his dog, forgetting about being unhappy on his father's limited time. He was used to it after all and when Clark was around, they had a good time… usually.

-Superflash-

The Venture was the first of its kind. A NASA-funded spaceship able to take high paying guests, mainly celebrities, on an all-inclusive trip into space. 'See the stars first hand' was the slogan, but none were paying attention – an explosion on board had caused mass panic and the spaceship was now plummeting back to earth. But it was temporary as the falling started to slow. Supergirl had just caught it from the front, pushing it up with all her strength, trying to balance the velocity of the fall with an uplift just to slow the thing down.

"Hey cuz," a second Super had arrived; Superman! "Need a hand?" he asked Supergirl.

"Since you're here…" Supergirl shouted to her cousin, who moved to the other side of the still-falling hunk of metal. "This is a job for the two of us!"

"It's lucky we make a good team," Superman stated as he assessed the situation, using his freeze breath on the destroyed, fireball of a rear exhaust. Once extinguished, he grabbed The Venture too, and together he and Supergirl maneuvered the ship back to Earth, the pair working together to get the ship safely on a field.

The two floated above the ship giving each other a grin and a high five. "Super team up is the best," Kara said as Clark afterward, but neither Super wasted anymore time before pulling off doors to get access to the people within, their mere presence giving calm to the panic within, but it was instant to both that this adventure wasn't without it's casualties. There was a hole in the back of the ship and several seats had been ripped out by the explosive decompression the initial explosion had caused. Many people were unconscious near that area and not everyone had had their seatbelt on quite so securely as there were many bruised and broken bones.

Superman and Supergirl sighed to one another. It was time to help the rescue teams as sirens could already be heard.

-Superflash-

It was an hour later when Clark and Kara reconvened in the Watchtower, taking position in the main lab as they tuned into the DEO – the ones taking the lead on the investigation. "What do you know?" Clark asked.

"A part on The Venture exploded," Winn responded instantly from his spot making Kara roll her eyes at him. That was kind of obvious. "Okay, I know that was obvious, but we now know the part that failed… It was oscillator, initial investigations look like it was tampered with, and – get this – the part was made by STAR labs." Clark turned to Kara and the eyes on the screen were on her too.

"It was?" Kara asked not having known that but feeling instantly responsible.  _Barry?_

 _Um…. Well we do have that NASA contract. We've made a lot of things for them. The Venture was a joint operation between NASA and a private company. It's possible they used our part for it,_  Barry thought back and Kara repeated this aloud to everyone.

"We're going to need the design of that part," Hank said.

"Don't you worry, STAR is getting on this," Kara said, already knowing Barry was on the phone with Cisco and telling him to find who made the oscillator and get to The Venture to check it out and confirm.

"There was one person who was supposed to be on the Venture who wasn't, though" Astra said from the DEO, having pulled out the passenger list. "Lena Luthor."

"Wonder why she cancelled," Winn voiced.

"She had a media emergency, apparently" Kara said with a yawn. The girls had kept her up last night.

"Someone should talk to her," Astra added, making Kara look around. For once she was being ignored.

"A Luthor," Clark said darkly now. "Well I think it's time for mild mannered reporter Clark Kent to get that story."

"But I think it would…" Kara started.

"Kara, you want to come tag along or the kids got you exhausted? I remember back when Jason and Ella were little. I wish I could have thrown superhero duty on someone," Clark said, not unkindly, turning to his cousin.

"I think I'll come," Kara said with a smirk. "It might be easier to get in to see her with me anyway," Clark raised an eyebrow. "We are friends now; did I not tell you?"

"Wait, you're friends with Lena Luthor?" Clark asked concernedly, following Kara out.

"Well, we are competitors too," Kara said, smiling at Clark as they left Watchtower.

-Supergirl-

When they got to Lena's office in National City – the old Lord Enterprises building, Kara noted – they were immediately showed in when Lena heard Kara was there. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lena asked.

"You paid me a surprise visit today, I figured I would return the favor," Kara said with a smile. "See my competition this time." Lena laughed as Kara looked around and Clark cleared his throat. "Oh, and this is my cousin Clark Kent. He wants to ask you some questions."

"The Clark Kent?" Lena asked. "Daily Planet? The man who's written a few scathing exposés on my brother?"

"The very same," Clark responded coldly.

Lena smiled, surprising Clark. "I've read those articles. They were good. I thought you'd be older. Didn't know you and Kara were related though."

"Not many people do," Clark said politely, slightly taken aback that Lena liked his negative stuff on Lex. "But I wanted to asked you about The Venture, actually. I heard you were supposed to be on it?" Lena nodded her answer. "What kept you from it?"

"A last minute emergency regarding my announcement later today," Lena said.

"What is this announcement?" Kara asked. "Something STAR should be concerned about?"

Lena laughed. "Not entirely. My official plans to rename the company from Luthor Corp to L Corp., you know. To separate myself from my brother. Separate my company from him. Although," Lena smiled at Kara now, "I heard you're in negotiation with Wayne Industries?" Kara smiled but didn't say anything. "Seems we're after the same places too."

"Even after buying Lord Enterprises?" Kara asked.

"That's the strangest thing though – I somehow ended up with extra money. Enough to take advantage of Wayne Industries going out of business."

"Ladies, while this is interesting I have to ask; you have to admit that it seems strange you didn't show up for the trip on the Venture and then it explodes?"

"Are you claiming I did something?" Lena asked, giving Clark a cold look.

"You are a Luthor," Clark said.

"I'm not my brother Mr. Kent," Lena said staring at Clark. "And I had nothing to do with The Venture besides having a seat. I believe STAR made parts for it though so maybe you should ask your cousin."

"We're looking into that," Kara said quickly, taking Clark's hand to calm him. "And I think that will be all. Lena, we should do lunch sometime."

"Bring the kids and the husband," Lena said. "Oh, and the dog. He was really nice."

"What?!" Clark asked, turning around as they were walked out, shocked. "But Krypto hates everyone…" Lena laughed as Kara lead Clark out. "There's something going on there. You can't trust a Luthor." He now added to Kara.

"I don't know Clark…" Kara said covering up a yawn. "She's different from other people I deal with." At that moment, her cellphone rang. "Speaking of…" Kara took out her cellphone and walked away. Clark was tempted to spy on the conversation but decided not; watching as Kara had a very professional phone call which ended with a smile and a 'thanks'.  _It's done Barry. We have it._

 _"_ Good news?" Clark asked and Kara nodded. "Wayne Industries?"

"Yeah," Kara said as they walked out onto the street. "It looks like we're expanding. It's been about time really. STAR has grown bigger than even our labs and Palmer Tech can run."

"My baby cousin…. A mother, a successful business woman, and a great hero," Clark said putting an arm around Kara. "Sometimes I'm not sure how you do it all."

"Same way you do," Kara said. "It can't be easy being a reporter, father, and a hero."

"We get through it," Clark said smiling at his cousin. "Which by the way I have to ask what's with this Superman TV show and why did Hero Corp okay it?"

"It will make a lot of money," Kara said with a smirk. "And its mostly fiction anyway. There is even going to be a line in front of every episode that nothing on the TV show portrays your real life."

"Did you see who they are getting to play me?" Clark asked in a whisper. "Tom Welling. I mean come on." Kara had to chuckle. "Don't laugh I hear they are thinking of adding Supergirl to it."

 _Kara,_ Barry thought, breaking up the cousin moment before Kara could respond.  _The team we sent to investigate the explosion found out it was no accident. Someone definitely sabotaged it and connected it to seat 37. Looks like this was an assassination attempt._

"Clark call the DEO find out who was in seat 37," Kara said, and Clark nodded, taking the phone out and calling the DEO.

"Astra says it was… Oh, here's the twist: it was supposed to be Lena Luthor." The two paused and looked back at L Corp building. "What's going on Kara?"

"Someone tried to kill Lena," Kara said. "And they'll do it again." The two nodded at each other before heading off.

-Superflash-

Barry held up Alura who was smiling her biggest yet. Nora was nearby and Barry was grinning himself. "You know girls, I could go and help mommy but mommy is having so much fun with Uncle Clark. They don't get to spend enough time together anymore and I get to spend time with you two." Barry smiled at the girls as Krypto barked and Barry knew what he wanted. "Oh fine." Barry put Alura down and ran Krypto into his outfit. "Go meet with Kara."

Krypto barked happier before running onto the balcony and flying away. "That dog sure loves being a superhero," Barry told the girls. "And one day maybe you two will as well." There was a cry heard. "But for now, you need a diaper change."

-Superflash-

Hank walked over to Astra and Winn. "Supergirl and Superman are taking care of Lena. How's the mole search going?" Hank spoke lower as he talked. They had decided the Cadmus mole Winn had found out about the other day had to either come from the Justice League or the DEO, so he put the two people he knew were clear on it. Winn, obviously, and Astra.

"I think we cleared most of the DEO staff," Winn said. "The Justice League is harder. I find it unbelievable to think any of them would work with Project Cadmus, but considering the clone Jeremiah, any of them could have easily been taken and replaced with a clone. I would count out any with superpowers, especially Kara, Barry, Ronnie, and Stein. Those links can't be copied, so that leaves…."

"The vigilantes," Hank finished. "Oliver returned not long before the mole."

"According to what Laurel said, Rip Hunter lead him back," Winn said, Laurel having informed the group of her encounter with the time traveler and he had been the one to put the hit on Oliver. Although Winn had a feeling there was more to the story since Laurel seemed hesitant to explain more. "You think a time traveler would lead a clone to us?"

"Besides, something is bugging me," Astra added. "Cadmus didn't know when the Justice League would attack the lab. Every member of the league knew time and date."

"That's a good point. They have second hand information. Someone talking to the mole. We're not looking for a member of the league or DEO. We're looking at someone close to them. Someone they trust enough to tell things to," Hank said making the realization himself and Astra and Winn automatically agreeing. "Start looking into the rest of the superfamily. Someone is not who they say they are."

-Superflash-

Lena Luthor was outside of her building, heading toward her limousine. Her assistant was by her side and she had a tablet in her hand, going over the final details on her speech soon. That was when her car exploded.

She flew backwards by the force of the blast, her assistant joining her as she only just remained conscious, but the attention of the people on the street were now on her, and as if on cue, three familiar people landed in front of her: Superman., Supergirl and Superdog. Lena didn't wait as Superman grabbed her unconscious assistant and Superdog went to her aide, pulling her up and leading her back into her building.

"What's going on?" Lena asked Superman, who had put her assistant on a couch in the lobby and turned to her.

"Someone's trying to kill you, Ms. Luthor," Superman replied. "Supergirl is checking the lay of the land, to see what other traps may be lurking…"

"My car…" Lena started, putting a hand to her head as one of her staff approached her with a medical kid.

"Gone," Superman stated.

"I need to make my announcement. I have stuff set up and a speech prepared…" Lena began, but Supergirl entered the lobby now.

"Can't see anything else," Supergirl told her cousin. "Ms. Luthor, we need to get you somewhere secure – while there's a hit on you…"

"No!" Lena stood up, batting the staff member away who was attending an apparent wound on her head. She regretted this though as she felt suddenly dizzy, but ignored the feeling. "I am making my announcement today. I will not let any attempt on my life stop me."

"Ms. Luthor, it can wait," Supergirl commented, trying to remain calm herself.

"No, I'm not scared," Lena pointed out, and Kara knew Lena was not back down. It seemed they had until her announcement to stop this assassin.

"Okay. Superdog, you stay with her while she makes the announcement. I can fly you to where you need to go, deal?"

"Deal," Lena smirked, giving the dog another glance.

-Superflash

By the time of the announcement they had not found the assassin. Kara was in normal clothes, walking next to Lena. Krypto was still in his Superdog outfit next to Lena, ever the guard dog. "I'm glad you came," Lena said, smiling to Kara. She had since been cleaned up and stitched up, having a nasty gash on her head from the car explosion, but her team had covered this up with her hair successfully.

"I came to try to convince you to not do this," Kara said, causing Lena to look to her. "I have my sources. I know someone is trying to kill you. Is this really worth it?"

"Would you go up there?" Lena asked and Kara was about to say 'no' but stopped. She couldn't honestly say she wouldn't go up there, although part of that was due to her Kryptonian invulnerabilities. "I thought so. I'll be fine. There are government agents and police officers all over the place and I have Superdog here being a guard dog." Krypto barked, doing his best to pretend to ignore his mistress now. "I'm sure Supergirl and Superman are nearby. Maybe even the Flash."

 _Yeah, the Flash is kind of busy,_ Kara heard Barry think and tried not to smile as she knew Barry was juggling the twins. Plus, it was nice working with Clark again for a change. Kara decided she needed to do this more often.

"I've got to go," Lena said, and she walked up to the podium. Kara watched her for a moment before walking away and going to change into her Supergirl outfit. "People of National City," Kara heard the speech from afar. "It's time for a change…" Lena was cut off though by the sound of gunfire and Kara rushed back to the scene to see Krypto had jumped in front of Lena, protecting her from the gunfire as the L Corp owner jumped from the podium herself and Krypto lunched forward.

The assassin tried to run, but Krypto was on him in a moment, sinking his sharp teeth into the man's leg, who cried out. Despite the pain, he began to fire his gun at random people in the crowed and it distracted Krypto enough to protect them now. The assassin turned to limp after Lena, but Kara landed in front of him as Clark went to Lena's aide, as Superman. Before the assassin could take his chance to fire at Supergirl, however, a police woman had broken from the crowd of police calming the gathered crowds and took up aim. The man collapsed in front of Kara, dead a moment later as Kara stared, dumbfounded at the new woman.

"Nice work, your dog did good" the police officer said as Clark joined Kara. "Is everyone safe?"

"Yes, officer…?" Kara had never seen this police woman before. Although she wasn't in National that often these days – at least not in the city itself.

"'It's 'detective', actually. Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD," Maggie said and Kara nodded at the Detective as she saw DEO agents taking over the scene.

-Superflash-

"It seems Lex Luthor didn't like what his little sister was doing," Hank informed the Supers half an hour later. "He hired out our lone assassin, one John Corbin to take her out from prison. He just admitted to it, too, now that Corben is dead. It looks like Lena is a different type of Luthor if her own brother tried to kill her..."

"Hate to say I told you so…" Kara said looking at Clark who rolled his eyes at his cousin smile. "Although why exactly did Lex want her dead?" She turned to J'onn at this question, who simply shrugged in return.

"Okay," Clark said. "She's an unusual Luthor, but still be careful."

"We both need to note that," Kara sighed as she noticed two new arrivals and grinned.

"Hey everyone… we're back." Alex and Sara had just returned from their honeymoon, it seemed, but they paused at the mood in the room. "We missed something, didn't we?" Alex looked about, seeing Clark there as well. "Come on. What did we miss?"

Kara and Clark laughed and Kara hugged her sister and sister-in-law. "Hope you had fun," Kara said. "But I got two babies to get home to and I think they would like to see their Uncle Clark before he goes home. Please pop round later so we can catch up."

"Of course," Alex grinned.

As the Super trio left, Superdog getting a quick pet from Alex, before he followed, the newly wedded due turned to Hank. "What's wrong?"

"The mole," Hank said, believing this was more important now than the several attempts at Lena's life. "The Justice League should keep information close to themselves. No talking to outsiders."

-Superflash-

The next day Kara was looking for both Ronnie and Ray. She finally gave up and asked Barry if he knew where they were.  _Ronnie's in his lab I think. Ray's probably with Lucy._ Barry thought back.  _You know,_   _CatCo._

 _I'll take the girls and go see Ray. Can you go talk to Ronnie?"_ Kara asked and Barry replied that he would _._  Kara already had the girl in their stroller.

It wasn't a long trip to National City or CatCo and Barry was right to find that Ray was with Lucy. "Raymond Palmer," Kara called, and Ray jumped. "I've been looking for you."

"I know I should be at work but…"

"We need to talk," Kara interrupted as Ray seemed to go into a panic. It was fun being the boss and seeing people panic sometimes but she also had a fine line between boss and friend to some of these people. "Cat, mind if I use your office for a moment?" Kara turned to her former boss.

"As long as I can hold one of the girls," Cat said and Kara smiled and nodded, leaving her daughters with Cat as she and Ray went into the Queen of Social Media's office.

"I'm sure you heard the rumors that we were negotiating with Wayne Industries," Kara said and Ray nodded. "Well, they were true. We bought a couple of their copy rights along with two locations. Including their main building in Gotham. L Corp is still in the running for other shares, but that's not the point…"

"Okay," Ray said unsure where this was going.

"We need someone to run the new Gotham branch of STAR," Kara said, "and we want you to do it."

"Um… what…? But Gotham is insane! The gangs and the criminals and…" Ray started, and paused, "I have a kid on the way and Lucy has her job here."

"I know," Kara said, looking through the glass at Lucy who was with Cat and the girls. "Please, take your time, talk to Lucy, and think of this, but if you ask me it's been a long time coming that Gotham needs a hero. Atom could be that hero and it would be good money for you. Also, you might want to know just what we're going to have our Gotham Branch focus on." Ray raised an eyebrow. "Robotics. Including robotic servants, robotic suits for NASA, and robotic prosthetics, including arms and legs. Eventually we may even get on to proper robotic fingers."

"But that's not…. Is it possible?" Ray asked.

"We've had the technology for a while to connect robotics to the brain, from Palmer Tech itself and technology from STAR. We just needed the right material to make it from. Something durable, but not heavy and Wayne Industries gave us that final piece with something they had been working on. If everything goes well, in a year everything will be ready."

"So, in a year then? Okay, I'll talk to Lucy," Ray said, a look in his eyes. He loved robotics and he wanted in on this, but his wife's opinion and the location of Gotham were important factors, not to be taken lightly.

"Take your time. Get back to me by the end of the month," Kara said, hearing the girls start crying. "And I have a baby to take care of."

-Superflash-

Barry had brought Ronnie into his office. "As you might have heard we have been negotiating with Wayne Industries," Barry started, and Ronnie nodded. "Well, we bought a lot from them, including a small lab they owned just outside of Central. In fact, it's not far from Blue Valley. We're going to be transferring a lot of projects from here to there including the shielding you're currently working on."

"Is this you telling me I am being transferred?" Ronnie asked.

"Actually, this is me promoting you,"' Barry smiled, shocking Ronnie. "We need someone to be manager of that labs and we want it to be you." Ronnie looked shocked. "It's close to Central so you don't have to move and you'll be making more money. I know you and Caitlin are thinking of adopting and having more money could only help there."

"Why me?" Ronnie asked.

"Our company is growing. Kara and I can't run everything like we could when it was just STAR labs on its own," Barry started. "We want people we trust in the top positions, making calls when we are not there. That's why Thea is manager of Palmer Tech. It's why Ray is being offered an external position as well. And why we are asking you to do this."

"I have to talk to Caitlin," Ronnie said and Barry nodded. "But this sounds… Good." Ronnie left the office smiling and Barry sat back.

 _I think Ronnie is going to do it,_  Barry thought to Kara.

 _I think Ray wants to, but it depends on Lucy,_  Kara thought back to Barry.  _STAR Company is really starting to get big._

 _STAR Company?_  Barry thought back, nearly jumping up as he remembered when he had met Rip and his wife and they'd called it 'STAR Co.'  _Since when are we called STAR Co._

_Oh, STAR Co., does sound good. Anyway, unlike with Palmer Tech we don't own the rights to the name 'Wayne Industries' so we need to rename the buildings and I like STAR so we're calling it, well, STAR Co. now._

_I take it that's the whole company name?_  Barry asked.

_Yeah. It's made up of STAR Labs, Palmer Tech, STAR Gotham, and Little STAR for the small lab we bought. You like?_

_Love,_  Barry said with a laugh.  _What's next? Are we going to get another lab, or should we diversify and open a restaurant or shop? STAR Foods?_ Barry could feel Kara laughing.

 _Who knows what the future holds,_ Kara thought back.


	6. The Birth of a Speedster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since Jesse was put into a speed-force coma – not as long as Barry's, but long enough. Now she's about to wake, to see the world as a true speedster and maybe help Team Super-Flash for the better. This is the birth of a speedster.

"Cisco, get Barry here. Now!" Caitlin yelled from the medical bay. She had been with Jesse to check her over, as she always did each morning, when the girl started to jerk violently, her vitals going into overdrive; she had read about this in Prime Earth's research – had been expecting it any time – and knew what needed to be done next.

"Barry," she could here Cisco call into the coms device, alerting the Flash who was still at home. "Emergency, get to the Labs. Now!"

Barry didn't ask what or why, and appeared before them seconds later in his Flash outfit, looking about worriedly before moving to the medical bay upon seeing Jesse jerking and Caitlin waiting.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"It's happened, but she's reacting badly. I can't calm her down. She only has one chance." Caitlin stated, forced calm her voice as she still tried to reduce the seizure Jesse was having.

"What?" Barry asked.

"On Prime Earth when the same thing happened to Jesse, their Barry just needed to touch her, it was something about a speed-force connection, please," Caitlin said, indicating Barry himself and then Jesse, "it's the only shot we have."

Barry nodded, taking his glove off and went to take Jesse's hand. He hadn't made physical contact with Jesse since she'd fallen into her coma, but when he did, a spark suddenly flared between them and Jesse's body suddenly fell limp.

"Caitlin?" Barry asked, worriedly as he looked to his friend, but Caitlin moved around to Jesse's other side, taking Jesse's hand to check her pulse. Jesse's eyes opened. She took deep breaths as Caitlin grinned to herself.

"It worked!" Barry muttered.

"What worked? What happened?" Jesse asked, still lying down as she looked between the pair.

"Barry…" Caitlin started, looking to Barry momentarily before she readdressed Jesse, "he struck you with his lighting a while back by accident."

"A while back? How long?" Jesse sat up, looking at Caitlin intensely.

"A few months," Barry now supplied. "You've been in a coma since. A speed-force coma though."

"A speed-force coma?" Jesse's ears perked up. "Does that mean?"

"Yes," Caitlin smirked to her friend, "you're a speedster, Jesse. A proper one."

Jesse jumped out of bed, looking like a kid a Christmas. "I feel… yes, I feel different." As if to prove her point, Jesse ran into the Cortex, around a shocked Cisco and back in front of Barry, a wide grin on her face now. "No Velocity!" she cheered with a huge smile.

"Jesse…" Caitlin started, warningly.

"Is she good?" Barry asked now, cutting Caitlin off.

"Oh, I think so," Caitlin sighed reluctantly, taking breaths so as not to shout at the two speedsters. Barry had been like this when he woke up too. Well after Kara had gotten there to break him out of whatever trance he had been in and after they had realized what had happened. "The speed-force needs to calm in her system though, it's the same as from Prime Earth. Their Barry had to stay with their Jesse for a day or so. Means she'll have to stay near you for about a day too."

"And then what?" Jesse asked.

"Then you're a speedster officially, but Cat is insisting you're Liberty Belle – thinks you're the same as Prime Earth's Jesse. Well she knows about the multiverse but since you look the same- so I don't think you're getting rid of that name," Barry stated. "We'll bring you to Watchtower tomorrow to test your speed."

"Watchtower?" Jesse now asked, not having been conscious for the big reveal.

"You'll see," Barry smirked.

"And I already upgraded your outfit," Cisco called from the Cortex.

"Rest for now though, Jesse," Caitlin instructed.

"Come back to the penthouse with me," Barry said with a smirk. "We can run." Jesse smirked at that.

"Wait, I don't know if you should…" Caitlin started, but the two were out the door already. "Why do I even bother...?" Caitlin sighed, ignored by the speedsters and wondering if her counterpart on Prime had the same problem. She would have to ask her next time they talked on the phone.

-Superflash-

Jesse had run with Barry to the building, but had trouble running up to the penthouse and onto the balcony. Barry gave a chuckle as the two-walked in.  _Kara…?,_  Barry thought, knowing Kara was working from home today from the office.

 _Phone,_  Kara thought back and Barry knew she was on a call and he went to grab the kids without another word.

"Hey Jesse, come and meet Nora and Alura," Barry said, smiling at his two daughters.

"Twins?" Jesse said, moving over with him. "I should have expected that…" Jesse waved at the girls who made sweet noises, and Jesse laughed. One of the twins grinned back at the laugh.

"Want to hold one?" Barry asked but Jesse took a step back, shaking her head.

"Kids aren't really my thing," Jesse said, looking worried at the thought of even holding one of the babies.

 _Ray and Lucy are moving to Gotham,_  Kara thought to Barry.

 _That was quick. I thought you gave them a month?_  Barry replied.

 _Seems they wanted to get the ball rolling._   _Cat's got a small CatCo office in Gotham that she's more than willing for Lucy to take over. It's only a rented floor but it's something for her. I think they'd make most of their money from STAR Gotham though and Lucy will go on maternity leave in a few months anyway…_  Kara walked out of the office and noticed Jesse standing there. "Jesse? Barry why did you not tell me she was up?" Barry smirked and Kara gave him a look before hugging the girl. "We've missed you."

"You're looking good for someone who had twins!" Jesse said, never having seen Kara before without the baby bump. "Mind if I use your phone? I think I have some people to call."

Kara smiled as Jesse went to the house phone and started making calls. The first was to her grandmother, who was thrilled to see her up and who Jesse promised to visit soon, and then to RM and Terry back in England. When she was done, Kara and Barry were sitting on the floor both holding a baby and shaking a rattle which seemed to be amusing the twins. The two were smiling at each other as they played with their kids. Jesse smiled at the pure family moment from afar, not wanting to disturb it.

"Intercom," Barry said as a buzzing interrupted their moment, he giving the baby he was holding to Kara as he went to the intercom. "Hello?"

"Barry," a familiar voice was heard though the intercom and Jesse suddenly felt guilty – she had not even thought about calling Jax. "Is Jesse there?"

"Yeah. I'll send the elevator down to you," Barry said, pushing the button to send the elevator down to the main floor and let Jax come up.

"How could I forget to call him?" Jesse asked, more to herself, in worry.

"He was by your side every day," Kara told Jesse sympathetically, making Jesse groan at her own stupidity.

"I feel awful for not calling him," Jesse said, not sure what to do but she didn't have much time to think as the elevator opened and Jax came in. He paused at the door however, just staring at Jesse. "Hi." Jesse smiled and waved awkwardly. It broke Jax out of his shock as he grinned, came up and hugged her.

 _I wonder if this is how we looked when you woke up?_ Kara thought to Barry.

 _I'm pretty sure we kissed,_  Barry thought back sharing the memory from that day and could feel the pure happiness Kara felt at just that memory.

"I was so worried about you," Jax said after they separated. "And as you're up and moving, I want to take you out. Dinner?"

"I kind of can't leave Barry's side," Jesse said nodding towards the Allens. "A speed-force thing woke me up and… Well, it's complicated. I'm stuck near him for a day at least."

"Oh… well, then we can all go," Jax said, looking to Barry. "A double date… night out… all of us."

"Babies," Kara said. She still hadn't left the floor. "We don't have a babysitter tonight. Henry is working overtime on fixing up his bar to get it open next week, Eliza spent the entire day looking for an apartment of her own and thinking on part time jobs – she needs a break – and Joe has a date. Sara and Alex are on a DEO mission." She listed off all her babysitters.

"How about a night in instead?" Barry suggested. "There are some great food places we can order a nice meal from, and you can't find a better TV."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I'm paying though," Jax said.

"Um… Jax… let me pay," Barry said.

"Let me pay for me and Jesse," Jax insisted, forcing a smile from Barry.

"Fine," Barry said, not wanting to take away from Jax's man-moment and shook his hand. "There's a ton of menus in the draw. Our normal orders are circled, so add whatever you like… Oh, and Jesse remember you're a speedster now. You'll have to eat more than you did before."

Jesse and Jax spent some time looking over menus as Kara went to another room to feed the twins. When the food came, the group sat in front of the TV to eat and watch. Once the twins fell asleep they put on a more adult movie, some extra violence and noise that wouldn't scare the kids when asleep. Kara turned in early though, having an early morning meeting for the Labs.

"Okay, I'm exhausted," Barry said. "Um… how close do we have to stay to each other?" Barry asked and Jesse shrugged. "I'll give Caitlin a call, hopefully you can stay in the guest room and I stay in my room." Barry heard a cry.

 _I got it,_  Barry heard Kara think, clearly tired herself as she went to go check on the babies. Barry walked slightly away from the two to give them some privacy as he called Caitlin.

"Is there something wrong?" Jax finally voiced to Jesse. "With us, I mean. I waited for you for a long time…"

"And I love that you did that," Jesse said smiling appreciatively. "It's just seems like a lot of pressure. You waiting for me, I mean. We were still new when I went into a coma and when I woke..." she stopped herself from mentioning that she'd never given him a thought, moving on quickly. "I like you, Jax, and I want to continue dating you but I also need to figure out these things. My powers, being a hero, being with you… Can we still be dating?" Jesse bit her lip, hoping her reaction was not going to ruin a relationship that could have had potential for her.

"I understand," Jax said, not meeting her eyes at this though. "I know what getting powers is like. I really like you Jesse, so please figure things out." Jesse smiled. "I guess asking you to come with me is not going to happen though?" Jax added.

"I can't leave Barry yet…" Jesse started, a little confused at this last statement.

"No. Not that. Jesse, I'm moving to Keystone City," Jax said making Jesse's eye widen in shock. "Well, I got a pretty good job there. It's another mechanic position, but better paying and I also got accepted into a college there. A financial aid package. It's night school for engineering, but it's good." Jax shrugged. "Keystone could also use a local hero, too. Since its pretty close to here, there have been some metas about there. Central has a lot of heroes lately and with Supergirl and the Flash there's no room to stretch my fiery wings and be seen on my own skill… but two heroes in Keystone City could work too."

"Jax…" Jesse said shaking her head at this suggestion. "I like working for STAR and Barry's an experienced speedster. I can learn so much from him."

"I figured," Jax sighed, having wondered if there had been any chance Jesse would go with him, even for a while.

"But hey, like you said, Keystone's not far. We can still date with my speed," Jesse stated. Jax smiled as he came up and kissed her.

-Superflash-

The next day Jesse, Barry, and Caitlin were at Watchtower in the speed lab they had created, testing Jesse's speed. "Well…" Jesse said after running around the track and stopping in front of Caitlin, "that was… wow."

"This lab is amazing!" Caitlin said herself, looking down at the screen on her monitors, clearly stunned. "I mean it tracks heart rate, speed, the speed-force flow… it monitors literally everything. Nothing can be a surprise. I mean if we had this when Barry was starting…"

"Caitlin," Barry said, snapping Caitlin out of her rant.

"Oh, yeah, sorry…" Caitlin said, going back on track. "Your vitals are good. Your speed is on par with when Barry started. The speed-force has settled in your system. You're good to go. And you and Barry can separate from each other now." The two laughed at that, but were both relieved regardless. "Whoa this thing has a memory file too!" Caitlin suddenly added, clearly back on the computer. "This one must be Kara. No speed-force relation."

"Diana, actually," Barry said. "Kara has not done a lap on this yet."

"Seriously? Diana's quick! Oh, and I found yours. Comparing it to Jesse's… well you can tell how much more experience you have. Clearly a better connection to the speed-force… A quicker pace. Your body is more used to it. You know we could probably push you even faster than you go right now?"

"There's probably a whole lot more Barry could do," Jesse spoke up. "I have to continue my research into the speed-force now, though. Maybe even talk to other worlds and see what they know. Plus, I really want to speak to a counterpart of me, but I also think we're a bit behind on this compared to other Earths."

Barry chuckled as the girls talk. "Hey Liberty Belle," Barry said when he could get a word in, making the two pause. "Since I am training you now, fancy being my sidekick?" Jesse stuck out a tongue at Barry but laughed anyway.

"Am I really stuck with that name?" Jesse asked, Barry nodded. She sighed but then shrugged. "Well then, show me the ways of the speed-force, oh master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Barry laughed at the reference.

"I personally think I am more a Luke," Barry commented back. "Let's see if you can keep up," Barry now said, pulling up his mask and the two ran out, leaving Caitlin there alone.

"Seriously guys?'" Caitlin asked herself. "This is in the middle of nowhere. How am I supposed to get home?" she sighed as she looked down at the computer screens. "And now I am talking to myself…"


	7. The Man Without a World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the multiverse was destroyed, this we know. Billions of lives are now lost, but what about those metas, able to survive such a destruction? There were speedsters on those earths that only just escaped Prime Zoom's act of mass-destruction. People without words, stranded on other Earths, just trying to get home and not knowing what truly happened or how lost they really are. Two of these speedsters are about to come to the Karry Universe. One is a friend, more familiar than Team Super-Flash realize, while the other is a foe with their own agenda.

The only thing that indicated a speedster running was the lightning trail behind them. If anyone looked, they would notice it was larger than normal, indicating two speedsters running in pace with each other, but no one was even around to see and no one would even care anymore. Flash was a common sight after all and more than one was getting common since Liberty Belle came onto the scene.

In the wastelands one of the speedsters finally stopped. "It's not working," he sighed in annoyance. His outfit was almost completely black expect for a white patch along the left shoulder which shape mimicked that of a lightning bolt and the ones right above his hands and legs. "We're done."

"We have to keep trying!" the other speedster stated. His jacket was completely yellow, along with his mask. He had the normal flash lightning bolt symbol in the middle of his chest, this with the white background. His pants and gloves were red though. He was almost the opposite of his compatriot. "We have to get home."

"It's been a year, brother," the black suited speedster groaned. "I think it's time for you to face facts: We're never getting home, and right now we can't breach so it seems we're stuck on this world." The black speedster looked back as he could see Central City in the distance. "It's time to make a new home and deal justice here like it was."

"No world deserves your kind of justice," the yellow speedster snapped, his palm on his face now.

The black suited speedster laughed a hollow laugh. "Oh brother, your mentor, the original 'Flash'" he could hear the quotation marks, "put nonsense in your head. If someone is breaking the law they do not deserve to live, it's simply logic."

"It's up to the justice system to decide their punishment not us," the yellow suited speedster said. "How many times do I have to tell you that; and this is not our home. We have an Earth to get back to. A family, a…"

"A what?!" The dark suited one rounded on his brother, who stopped talking to look back at him. "A love? Because I don't believe I have one of those. And the family sided with you; always you. No… I've had enough. Accept we're never getting home, brother." The dark suited speedster smirked. "And if you're so against my way of justice, then maybe you can stop me here… Flash." There was a spark of light as the dark speedster ran off, leaving his brother standing in the wasteland all by himself looking at the city in dismay.

-Superflash-

Iris was on the street, in front of a camera, giving her report of the event. She smiled as she said "back to you" and the feed switched off her, to back to the studio. She let out a breath and smiled. She had been reporting on the appearance of Liberty Belle – it hadn't even been a week since Jesse woke up and already reports of her and Flash being seen together were circulating. Iris had been sent out onto the street to get people's opinions of the new speedster and was pleasantly surprised that most of them were hoping the Flash had not cheated on Supergirl. Central loved their favorite power couple, after all. Iris had to remember to get Barry and Kara to issue a statement about their relationship with Liberty Belle at some point.

It was then that Iris nearly had to double-back when she saw a familiar face. "Wally?" she called and the man turned around. He was dressed in jeans and had on a sweater, but it was definitely her little brother from the other Earth. "I didn't know you were back."

"Um…" Wally said, looking worried. "Yeah, I am… It's good to see you Iris." He seemed nervous, but then brought Iris into a hug regardless. He then looked and saw the ring on her finger. "How's Barry?" He smiled.

"You haven't seen Barry yet?" Iris asked, clearly shocked. "Well he and Kara are good." Wally mouthed the name 'Kara', clearly confused but Iris continued, not noticing. "The twins keep them exhausted but they love it," she laughed. "I'm not sure how they do it to be honest. Never been on for kids…"

Wally seemed unsure what to say, but he was saved from answering by Iris's cameraman. "Iris, there's been a murder. It seems a speedster did it."

"What?" Iris asked turning around to address her colleague.

"That's the early reports. Cat Grant wants us on this ASAP. See if you can get a quote from the police or the Flash. You know, with your connections."

"I'll make some calls," Iris said. "Sorry Wally." She turned back to her brother from another world, "I got to go, but um…" Iris looked around and then leaned in closer "before you go back to your Earth, you should stop by for dinner. Dad would love that."

Wally was left confused as Iris jumped in the CatCo fan to head off to her next scene. "Wait…" Wally called, but it was too late as Iris was gone. "Go back to your Earth?" Wally mumbled. He had been assuming Iris thought he was her Wally, but she had thought he was a Wally from a different Earth. Did that mean there was no Wallace West here? It definitely meant Iris knew about other Earths.

Wally didn't know what to do now, so he wandered and only stopped when he saw a newspaper stand outside a store. He picked a paper up to look at the front page. "The Flash's New Sidekick," Wally read off the headline. He read the rest of the article at super-speed, it talked about this 'Liberty Belle' and debated on what this meant for Supergirl and the Flash's partnership and whether or not this Liberty Belle was in something called the 'Justice League'. The article had more questions than answers in it.

His eyes were drawn to the picture of the man though that was clearly this world's Flash. In a red suit. No helmet. Wally had been to many worlds in his year-long trip to try and get home to his own world, and he spent some time on a couple of earths – mainly time to rest and eat, but he and his brother always stayed low. Never bothering to get to know the worlds they were visiting, so Wally had no idea who this Flash was or if he had been the Flash on any of the other worlds he visited. He just knew he needed to find him now.

"Are you going to buy that?" A man asked, and Wally looked up.

"Um no… sorry," Wally said, putting the paper back.

"Figured anyway," the man said, shrugging. "Everyone is waiting for CatCo or the Daily Planet. They are the only real people who get any real information on the Justice League." The man stated. "Although, not even they are reporting on what the League has been up to."

"Up to?" Wally asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yeah, for a while smaller groups of League members have been seen together, appearing in random places but no idea what they are doing, but they're clearly tracking down something. With the metas and aliens and whatnot that they protect us from that hit the papers half the time, I do not want to know what doesn't get in the papers." The man shook his head with worry. "Although I do believe Cat Grant, Lois Lane, and that reporter for CatCo TV, Iris West-Thawne know more than they let on."

"Thank you," Wally said. "You've been a big help."

-Superflash-

Barry and Jesse were in the Superflash cave when they heard the news of the speedster-killer. "Damn. Kara choose a bad time to be away," Cisco said and Barry sighed. Kara had to go to Gotham for the official opening of STAR Gotham. It had been pretty easy to get it once Ray had agreed to run the place for them. It was just a matter of making the new sign and transferring a few employees over to there, as well as assessing those Wayne Enterprises employees who wanted to stay.

The important thing for the big opening was either Kara or Barry needing to be there for the press, and since Kara was largely considered the face of STAR, she had gone off to Gotham for the day.

"We can handle this," Jesse said a little too gung-ho. This was the first big bad that had popped up since she had woken up and she was eager to help take him down.

"Kara would have been useful," Barry said, rocking Alura and looking over at the sleeping form of Nora. He would have preferred himself or Kara to be with the babies while the other and Krypto stopped this bad guy, after all. "Both she and Krypto will be back tonight though. Once the press is over and Ray is completely settled, she'll be back and..."

"By the way," Cisco said, interrupting Barry's reservations and turning in his chair. "Not that I don't love my job, but why do Ray and Ronnie get a lab to run instead of Caitlin or myself?"

Barry looked between the three employees. Jesse took a step back though, knowing she wouldn't even be in the running here. "We're selfish. We want you here," Barry shrugged, not knowing how else to say why he and Kara hadn't even considered their oldest friends and employees to head their new locations as he put Alura down her in crib. "We need you here."

"We could call Clark," Caitlin suggested with a small smile, accepting the answer and changing the conversation back.

"We can do this," Jesse once said again. "What do we know?'

"Well, from what Joe sent us, three death so far connected to this speedster. Two people who had been robbing a convenience store and someone who had just been found not guilty of… well, murder…" Cisco said. "His wife and daughter. Got off since there wasn't enough evidence against him."

"Can't blame him there," Jesse said to a look for Barry. "Well he…"

"We do not kill. Not unless we have to," Barry stated the age-old line. "It's not our job to give punishment. We stop crimes. There's a justice system for a reason. If there wasn't enough evidence to convict this guy, then who's to say he's guilty?" Barry knew the justice system was not perfect – his own father was a victim of it, but he also knew they could not take the law into their own hands. Not in this way. Jesse nodded her acceptance of this. "This speedster is going after the people committing crimes though… We're on patrol. Caitlin, anti-speed formula. Gideon, tell Watchtower's Gideon to keep an extra-close eye on all crimes. Even the small ones."

"Yes, Creator," Gideon said, and the two speedsters were gone.

"Hey," Iris walked into the lab a few minutes later. "Okay, I need to be on air in an hour with a solid lead on this. My dad has given a quote already. Do you guys think Barry will give one as Flash?"

"He's kind of busy," Caitlin said to their anchor friend.

"Come on live on air yourself then! People will love it," Iris tried, but the team was not listening to her. "Fine, by the way, did Wally stop by?" The two turned to look at the girl. "What?" Iris asked, confused.

"Wally?" Cisco asked. "Why would Wally be on this Earth?"

"I saw him on the street," Iris said.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other and after a moment both called for Gideon. "Yes?" Gideon's voice was heard.

"Call Prime Earth!" they both yelled together, causing the twins to cry. Both of them sighed, having forgotten they had the twins now.

-Superflash-

Barry was running through the streets with Jesse next to him when Cisco got on the coms. "We have a lead on who the speedster is," Cisco said. "And he's not of this world. Iris saw Wally on the street but we called Prime earth. Their Wally is still on their Earth and as they are the only world they know of with a speedster Wally…" Barry very nearly tripped when he heard this information.

"You think we have an evil Wally running around?" Barry asked shocked. While he had not known Wally long he had liked the Wally he had met so long ago now.

"A person who does not exist is here, and we have a speedster killing. I'd say it's possible," Caitlin now said as the two continue running. That was when they heard a cry for help – a woman's purse was being taken and before the two speedsters could respond another speedster was in front of them. Dress in black and hand vibrating, he was about to kill the purse-thief, but Barry ran fast and knocked into him.

"Thanks Flash," the purse-thief said, knowing he had just been on the verge of death but annoyed at being caught regardless.

"Get out of here!" Barry stated.

The purse-thief was about to leave, but Jesse stopped in front of him. "The purse?" Jesse pointed. The thief dropped the bag and ran. Jesse picked it up and gave it to the woman who was already leaving in fear.

"You're the Flash?" The man in black said clearly amused. His face was vibrating so neither Barry nor Jesse could make out his features.

"That would be correct," Barry said. "And this is Liberty Belle and this is our city. And who exactly are you?"

"I've been called Dark Flash and you're not protecting it right," the speedster said. "He robbed that woman. He does not deserve to live. Simple logic you both have missed."

"For a purse?" Jesse groaned, a little sarcastically, arms crossed over her chest. She might have been okay with the murderer who got off being killed, but a purse grabber? It was too far. She knew Barry was right about everything. "That's not our job. Not even for a petty robbery."

"You sound like my brother," Dark Flash said, wasting no time as he suddenly threw out a punch that Barry barely dodged. Dark Flash ran, but Barry kept up; the three speedsters running so fast the normal eye could not keep up with the fight that quickly escalated. Jesse fell behind though, not able to keep up with the two boys and taking a breath. She needed to work on her speed.

That was when another flash was seen and a speedster dressed in yellow joined the fight, attacking the Dark Flash with the Flash. The three slowed down, the new speedster on one side, Barry standing opposite and Jesse joined, in putting Dark Flash in the middle of the three. "Two Flashes and a sidekick? Not what you'd call fair. I'm out." Dark Flash stated.

Dark Flash ran right at Jesse, seeing her as the weakest but Barry and the new speedster both ran at him to protect the youngest speedster. Jesse tried to dodge, but Dark Flash knocked her into a nearby building using the force of his speed. Barry stopped, turning around, more concerned about Jesse than the evil speedster. "Liberty Belle!"

"I'm good," Jesse said, getting up but a little shaky on her feet.

"He's gone," the yellow speedster sighed. He could have run after him, but had stopped to make sure this female speedster was okay. "Should have kept your sidekick away for this one."

"Hey!" Jesse complained.

"Sorry," the yellow speedster said. "I did not mean anything by it."

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"I'm the Flash," the man said. "Or at least I was on my Earth and I want to get back there, but I have to bring my brother with me. He does not belong in this world."

"Clearly…" Barry muttered, not even addressing the 'brother' comment. He didn't have time anyway.

"We can get them home," Cisco's voice joined the conversation in Barry and Jesse's ears. "Vibe is here."

"When you have world-hopping problems, you need a vibe," an identical voice was heard, but Barry was pretty sure this one was Vibe. "Besides things are pretty quiet on Prime. This seemed fun."

"Want to bring him back to the lab?' Cisco was heard again. Barry was getting good at telling them apart by just the voice. While identical, they seem to have different tones to them. Different nuances to how they delivered a line.

Barry didn't answer as he looked at the man in yellow, doubt now taking over. A speedster in a yellow outfit brought back bad memories of the Reverse Flash… Seeing a Kryptonite knife penetrate in to a memoryless-Kara, who could barely defend herself… His daughters were at the cave and he could not take a chance and put them in danger. He could bring him to Watchtower or the DEO instead, but Vibe was at the labs. It would be far easier to use the cave this time. "How do I know I can trust you?" Barry asked, dubiously now.

"Because I want to stop the killing as much as you. It's not right. My brother is insane and he's my entire fault," the speedster said.

Barry looked at the man and then smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. He had to trust him. "Follow us," Barry said, turning and running and the yellow Flash followed.

Jesse stood for a moment, unsure of why Barry suddenly trusted the man and shaking her head at this decision, but she didn't want to be left behind. 'Wait for me!" she called as she turned to run.

-Superflash-

"Okay," Barry said once they were in the lab. Two Ciscos were sitting by the computers and Caitlin was holding one of the girls. Iris was there and had the other. "Mask off." Barry turned to the yellow speedster, standing in front of the girls to protect them.

The yellow Flash slowly went and took off the mask to reveal his face. "Wally?" Everyone, but Jesse – who had never met a Wally – said in unison. One of the Cisco simply nodded his head though.

"That would be me," Wally said, blushing slightly at the others knowing him. "Will you show yourself though?" Barry paused for a moment before removing his mask and Wally took a step back at seeing the familiar face. "Barry? I was not expecting that one… And sorry about before, Iris"' Wally turned to the woman. "I thought you thought I was your Wally and didn't know you knew about… well this." He indicated the lab but Iris barely nodded. "Do I exist here?"

"No," Iris answered quietly. "My only sibling is Barry."

Wally raised an eyebrow at that. "How?" He asked.

"Joe took me in when my mother was murder and father wrongly arrested for it," Barry explained.

"Why didn't Jay take you?" Wally asked, making everyone look in confusion. "Your uncle? Your dad is not a twin here… is he?" Wally quickly realized as Barry shook his head. "So, you're the original Flash of this world?" Barry nodded. "And those are your twins?" If his conversation with Iris was not enough before, the way Barry stood protectively in front of them was enough indication. "I will not hurt them. I promise."

"Maybe start talking about why you're here," Jesse tried.

"Give us your history," Cisco added. And Wally nodded. "You said original Flash, so you're not the original Flash of your world?"

"No. Jay Garrick, Barry's uncle of my world, was," Wally said. "I got my powers several years ago. I was a teen into illegal drag racing – I didn't even have a license. I tried a special combination of oil for my car and… well, long story short, it got struck by lightning. I was in a coma for a few months and woke up a speedster. Jay took me under his wing and I became Kid Flash under his tutelage. A few years later Jay was killed and I inherited the mantle of the Flash. The only people who knew my identity was my big sister," Wally smiled at Iris who smiled back regardless. "and her husband, Barry Allen."

Both Iris and Barry pulled faces at this. "Sorry," Iris mumbled. "I can't even picture us together."

"My girlfriend," Wally then turned around, not wanting to comment on the pair's disgust at being together. It seemed so strange to him. "You can take the mask off Jesse. I couldn't  _not_ know who you are." Jesse raised an eyebrow but took the mask off regardless. Wally smiled. "Jesse Wells, no matter the world, you're always beautiful."

"Morgan not Wells and we're dating?" Jesse said defensively.

"Well, it makes sense," Vibe contributed, making eyes turn to him. "Wally and Jesse are dating on my Earth. There has to be more than one version of the same couples who are similarly attracted to one other. Especially since all of our parents ended up with the same people to have us. And I mean look at Kara and Barry, together on my Earth, here, and Mutant."

Wally nodded, not exactly sure of this Cisco's words, but knowing he meant good by them. He continued. "And my little brother Walter…"

"The one in the black?" Jesse asked, Wally nodded.

"Soon after I became the Flash you… well my Jesse, and Walter's girlfriend Linda were involved in a holdup at a bank. I got there but the robbers were cunning – they set off an explosion to escape, making a hole in the wall that perfectly destabilized the building. I could only save one person, even with my speed…"

"And you choose Jesse," Barry confirmed, seeing the look on Wally's face and Wally nodded.

"The robbers got away," Wally sighed. "Walter survived but went nuts. He blamed me. I don't know how he did it, but somehow using my DNA and the same formula I used for my engine and an electric charge he connected himself to the speed-force. He became a speedster and said I was not protecting the city right, but he… He just kills anyone who breaks the law. Not even the government's law – his moral compass. He started by hunting down those bank robbers and then after... People called him the Dark Flash on my world, I tried to talk sense into him, said we could work together, but Walter wouldn't have that. He challenged me to a race to see who was the fastest just over a year ago, and then… We somehow jumped Earths in the race! We've spent a year jumping Earths trying to get home."

"And you never came upon another Flash who was Barry?" Vibe asked, since almost every world they knew Barry was the Flash.

"We didn't interact. We stayed low, continued to jump Earth… sometimes taking a break for a week or two… One time a month," Wally sighed, the stress of his travels evident on his face now. "Some of the worlds we were on were strange to say the least. But then we got here; we were going to jump right away, but for some reason we couldn't."

"On your own from this world?" Vibe asked, chuckling now. "Not possible. This Earth is too close to the edge." Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Edge of what?" Wally asked.

"The destruction of the Multiverse," Vibe, Cisco, and Barry said at once together.

"You really should have interacted with other Earths. You might have found another me to get you home," Vibe sighed, putting on his goggles. "Hand?" Wally was unsure what was happening but held out his hand which Vibe took. Instantly he saw the vision of his nightmares, a dead Earth, barren and broken. He chook it off and tried again, but was met with the same images. "Weird…" he now muttered, deciding to look into Wally's past now; he was still a little iffy at doing this, always having been better at looking at the present or the future, but he was able to see the moment this Wally gained his speed, and saw Jay Garrick, almost identical to the one he knew from Alien Earth and smiled.

Then he saw the world die. Broken in half by a familiar red beam of energy; all its residents killed in a moment, buildings shattered and broken, debris tearing away from the surface… this was bad.

Vibe dropped Wally's hand and took a step back as he ripped off his goggles, not being able to meet this man's gaze now. He had known worlds had died, that there was so much death because of Zoom, but he had never pictured he would be looking into the face of someone who lost their world. A true survivor. His world was dead and he didn't even know it. "Man, I'm sorry," Vibe said, his voice hollow now. "Your world… your earth was part of the destruction. Zoom destroyed it."

"What?" Wally asked, confused and not believing what Vibe was telling him.

"It's gone?" Iris interrupted, looking at Vibe before moving over to Wally, who didn't stop his sister from taking his hand. Even if she wasn't the same sister he'd known.

"What does he mean?" Wally asked Iris now, who looked back at Vibe.

"We had an evil speedster," Vibe sighed, steeling himself, shaking the image of the dead Earth from his mind, "well quite a few of them now, but this dude had some real vanity issues. He wanted to rule over the only surviving planet in the multiverse: My world. To do that he stole a device made to see the other worlds and turned it into a weapon of great destruction… Long story short, my Barry stopped him, but couldn't stop the destruction of a portion of said multiverse regardless…" he was met by silence at this. The others knew this story, knew how lucky they were but Wally didn't.

"My world is gone?" Wally finally asked, a blank expression on his face.

"Yes," Vibe said. "I'm sorry, but it's gone. With who knows how many other Earths."

"The number of Earths that was destroy is…"

"Gideon!" Barry yelled, stopping the A.I. "Remind me to make an update that lets you know when people don't want to know the answer or are being sarcastic."

"Yes Creator," Gideon said.

"That still freaks me out that you made her," Vibe muttered, pointing randomly at where the voice came from.

"Look, we still have Dark Flash to deal with,' Jesse said bringing Wally out his funk.

"Anti-speed formula is done," Caitlin contributed.

"You have an anti-speed formula?" Vibe asked to nods. "Can we get it? Might come in handy."

"I think we need to get Kara, Krypto, Clark, and a couple of our archers here," Barry said thoughtfully. "We're going to have to repeat what we did to Thawne. Freeze breath to slow him down, then get enough to get the formula in him on an arrow."

"Why?" Wally asked, wiping the tears away and giving Jesse a longing look. Iris still squeezed his hand though, "It would be easier to just throw the object at super-speed, transferring some speed energy into it to make it fast and not shatter."

"We can do that?" Jesse asked, looking at Barry who shrugged.

"Jay taught me it. It's tricky though," Wally said. "Without a mentor, I doubt you would have figured it out yet."

"Then I guess you're in," Barry said, not offended by Wally's words and giving Wally a look at this. He did not look like he was ready for this, still devastated by the news, but he nodded.

"My brother is my responsibility," Wally said determinedly, as Iris's phone rang.

"I've got to go," Iris said, moving away from Wally and handing Alura, who was still in one arm, to Barry and kissing her. "I have to get on-air and report something about this Dark Flash. At least I can name him now." She left at this.

"Hey, I can track him," Vibe said going to the computers. "Going to take a bit, but I can reprogram some of your equipment to track object moving at speedster speeds. I did this last year for my… well… never mind." He fell silent, not wanting to mention his Barry's clone at this delicate time.

"What are we doing with him?" Jesse asked.

"Iron Heights or DEO will do," Barry thought aloud. "The DEO is actually a better bet. Walter doesn't exist here which would be hard to explain to the jail. Keep him off the grid."

"What about the Pipeline?" Caitlin asked and Barry bit his lip. "What's going on with the pipeline, Barry?"

"It's just not logical to hold prisoners in an active lab anymore, especially with the jail and DEO. We're too busy so we've been slowly transferring our prisoners to the DEO."

"They had a break out," Cisco complained, turning around at this while Vibe listened closely. With his own STAR labs officially reopening, they were slowly transferring their unreformed prisoners to the new ARGUS warehouse and he wondered if it would ever get that busy for his STAR Lab. Then again, as far as he knew, no-one on this world had ever thought to reform some of their prisoners which ARGUS took seriously.

"Only because of Brainiac," Barry defended, and Caitlin and Cisco sighed. They had to give Barry that one.

"Okay, but can you please keep us more informed on things that affect us?" Caitlin said, "You need us, but sometimes it feels like you don't trust us," Barry nodded, knowing he had forgotten to tell them and felt bad for it. It just didn't seem important at the time.

"Barry, I think we found him," Cisco said. He had been helping Vibe making the reprograming go faster with his knowledge of their system and Vibe's knowledge of the program needed. "And he's heading towards CatCo TV studio. Isn't that where Iris was going?"

"Give the anti-speed formula to Wally," Barry told Caitlin, putting his daughter in her crib and kissing her and her sister. "Daddy will be back soon." Caitlin gave a dart to Wally instructing him not to accidentally jab himself and Cisco gave him a com. "Jesse and I take on Walter to distract him, Wally, you throw." Barry instructed and Wally nodded as the three speedsters were left.

"Where's Kara?" Vibe asked suddenly, noticing Supergirl was missing from the action.

"Oh, in Gotham at the opening of STAR Gotham," Cisco said making Vibe turn to look at his counterpart.

"STAR labs is opening a branch in Gotham?' Vibe asked.

"Technically STAR Co. is opening its fourth location," Cisco said and Vibe held up four fingers in shock.

"Four?' Vibe asked.

"STAR labs, Palmer Tech, Little STAR, and STAR Gotham," Cisco said nodding. "You know, Palmer should be renamed STAR Starling, really."

"That's sounds so stupid," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm with her," Vibe said pointing. "Too many Stars as it is..." Vibe turned back to the computer and mumbled something that sounded like 'perfect Earth'.

"What was that?" Cisco asked and Vibe shrugged, not looking to his counterpart at this.

-Superflash-

Iris had barely reached the CatCo offices when something grabbed her. "Where's the camera?" Walter said in her ear.

"You don't want to do this," Iris said, not scared of him but not able to break his grip. "I haven't broken the law. Isn't that against your code or something Walter?"

He released her, but then pushed her again the wall, she looking straight at the masked man she knew was technically her little brother. "You know who I am?" Walter snapped. Iris didn't say anything. "Well then, doesn't matter. I want to tell the city who is protecting the innocent now and punishing the guilty."

"You're protecting no one! Just causing fear," Iris snapped.

Walter held up a hand, but he was hit away by a figure in red. Barry had arrived and pushed the Dark Flash away from his sister. Jesse wasn't far behind him and Wally was staying back, waiting for the perfect moment to throw the dart with the anti-speed formula he was given.

Free from Dark Flash now, Iris hit a button on her cellphone told the CatCo operator to get cameras outside.

"Flash, move off him a bit. I'm afraid I'll hit you!" Wally said over the com. Barry moved off and Wally threw the dart transferring his speed into it, but Walter had moved to the left and the dart missed and dropped to the floor. Fully intact. The cameraman arrived to catch this moment.

Walter was about to run, to get away, but was stopped by a blast of cold air. The group paused as Kara appeared above them in Supergirl outfit, and Krypto was next to her as Superdog, also throwing out a freeze breath.

Jesse grabbed the dart and tossed it to Barry who caught it perfectly and then jabbed it into Walter's back. Walter screamed as Wally ran over and punched his brother, making him fall to the floor. Krypto then took the opportunity to get on top of the man and growled into his face, pinning him down at the same moment.

"I wouldn't' move," Barry said. "His bites hurt." Barry knew Walter had gotten a full dose of the formula and was probably feeling the effects already. Wally moved to get near him but backed away when Krypto growled at him. "Yeah, he'll bite you too. He doesn't like men though," Barry muttered now.

"Am I late to something?" Kara asked. She had left early though, things in Gotham having gone smoothly, and had only just caught the battle flying overhead.

"Actually, you're right on time," Barry said, and kissed in his wife passionately, sharing the memories of the day with her at the same time.

Wally, seeing the kiss, felt inspired and turned to kiss Jesse who backed away. "I have a boyfriend," Jess said, seeing the hurt look on Wally face as the speedster turned and ran off. "I guess I'll take… Dark Flash away. Superdog, mind giving me a hand?" Krypto gave Kara a look who nodded after the kiss was done and then bite into Walter's suit and flew him up, wincing and weak, and ran with Jesse to the DEO.

"Well there we have it," Iris now said looking into the camera. "Live on CatCo New. The speedster murderer, The Dark Flash, has been taken out by the Flash, Supergirl, Superdog, Liberty Belle, and our latest speedster hero. And, a kiss from Central City's own favorite power couple was caught live on camera here at CatCo TV. I think that puts speculation to rest."

Barry and Kara looked at each other laughed and left the block.  _I want my girls,_  Kara thought to Barry.

-Superflash-

Once back at STAR, Kara took hold of her girls and kissed them. "Mommy missed you today," Kara said seeing Wally sitting there in silence now. He had apparently run back to the lab after Jesse rejected him and looked a little lost. She did feel sorry for him, remembering Barry's memories of how Wally lost his world.

"Hi Vibe," Kara turned to the second Cisco who had been in deep conversation with their Cisco. "What's going on?"

"Oh, well we got the entertainment system working between worlds and well…"

"Star Trek," Kara groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You know, on Alien Earth the original series went five seasons. Five  _complete_  seasons," Cisco said. "We're comparing the best of the best for a mega-marathon of the best Star Trek series in all of the worlds we know, but we're disagreeing on Next Generation."

"Our seven season were amazing," Vibe said.

"Nothing beat our eight seasons, and that ending," Cisco said.

"My Earth had ten season on Next Generation," Wally said quietly, making the two look at each other and mouth 'ten?'.

"We'll find another Earth with them," Vibe said and Kara rolled her eye. TV had gotten insane since the worlds had found out each had different seasons and within those seasons there were even different plots, but then again, she had enjoyed one Earth's different version of Gilmore Girls so she couldn't really complain.

"Not to be selfish here but what do I do now?" Wally asked. "My Earth is gone. I have no home."

"I don't know," Barry said, having been watching the Star Trek debate, but feeling sorry for the young man. He could have been in the same position if he had been off his own Earth and the destruction had just gone a little further. His world was almost in the destruction zone, after all.

"You know," Vibe said making the group look at him. "Maybe as an outsider to this entire situation I can see the solution." Everyone looked at him in silent expectation. "Well, Wally doesn't have a world and you don't have a Wally. We could just hack into systems, give Joe a son, and Wally could stay here." The absent of Wally was one of the things that made Vibe believe Karry universe was not so perfect but now it seemed they were getting a Wally after all, although it didn't make the earth too perfect, considering what this Wally had lost.

"Joe would like it," Barry said looking at Wally. "Our Wally died with his mom. He'd love having you."

"And this might not be the world you're used to, but you can have a life here," Kara added, knowing how happy Joe would be.

Wally looked at the group and sighed. He had no choice really. It was his only shot. "Fine. But I'm not a hero. I failed. My world is gone. I'm just…" Wally put on his mask. "Going to get to know this new world then." He ran out before anyone could say anything.

"Give him some time," Caitlin said and many agreed. The man had lost everything. He needed time on his own. Joe needed to be told he had a son now though, too.

"Well…" Vibe said getting up. "I think it's my time to go, but before I do… A gift," Vibe took a device out of his pocket and held it out to Kara, who looked at Barry who took it instead, looking it over in confusion.

"Um… thank you?" Barry said not sure what he was holding.

"Let me explain," Vibe said. "For the worlds that don't have a vibe." Vibe turned to Cisco at this with a smirk and Cisco stuck out his tongue. Certainly not perfect there, at least. "We decided to make these devices. It's based on the device your Stein made but improved upon by myself and my Stein." Vibe decided not to mention technically he and Prime Stein had nudged Karry's Stein in the right direction for that device anyway. "Based on our research into the vibration of different worlds, it will be able to get you to Prime Earth and back without having to call me up all the time. I'm working on one that can lock in the vibrations of other earths, but that's proving tricky to make… anyway, my Kara wanted you two to have this one first. I think she wants to see the babies some more and I also think she wants Krypto and Powie to get back together some time." Cisco rolled his eyes but Vibe chuckled at the reactions this got.

"By the way the kids are getting big… they're really starting to look just like you Kara," Vibe said getting closer to changing topic. "But I can see some Barry in them… hi there." Vibe smiled at the girls who smiled back at the familiar face of Cisco and then a small cold puff of air came out of one mouth and hit Vibe, who batted it away with a smirk.

"Sorry, Nora does that," Kara said.

"Superkid? Fun," Vibe said, reminding himself to remind his Barry about protection. Neither his Kara or Barry were mentally ready for superkids yet.

"You know," Caitlin said, a thought on her mind, "with all the worlds destroyed, I doubt Wally and Walter are the only speedsters without a world. There are probably more out there. Trying to get home. Lost… Maybe even some who have given up and settled down."

Vibe sighed. This was a consequence of the destruction he had never pictured. He's tried not to think about this either. "I'll talk to our Stein. See if we can use our system to track potentially lost speedsters. To find them, tell them what happened, figure out homes for them." Vibe frowned in sudden though. "This all happened because of Zoom, and what happened on our Earth. These lost men and woman are our responsibility. Although we might need to expand the system a bit... Those mystery Earths your Gideon discovered would probably be a good place to start."

"Oh she found four more. Earth 16, 17, 18, and 19," Barry said, suddenly glad to be on a topic he understood. "Gideon, display the map." A holographic image of the Multiverse Web Theory expanded before them, with four extra worlds attached to it. Earth 16 was a little off 15. Then 17 was actually closer to 14. 18 and 19 were off a bit more and were pretty close to each other. Vibe nodded, impressed.

"Any chance we could have something like that? Our tech…" Vibe started.

"On it," Cisco replied, grabbing a USB stick from a draw and downloading this specific piece of software for his counterpart before handing it to Vibe. "If you need any help let us know. Oh, and I included the anti-speed formula for you. Your Caitlin should understand it. Our Caitlin and Alex made it together after all."

Vibe nodded as he put on his goggles. "Take a step back," Vibe instructed, and the group stepped back as a familiar rip in the fabric of space opened up before him. He jumped through it and it snapped shut behind him.

"Well," Cisco sighed, looking at the others. "Interesting day…"

"Did Vibe leave any instructions?" Barry countered, still holding the small disc-like device Vibe had given them.

"Ah," Cisco smirked. "I guessed he'll email them soon?"

"Fair enough," Kara smirked herself. "Come on hubby dear, let's get the kids back home. Long day…" and with that Barry, Kara and the kids left, leaving Cisco and Caitlin alone. Jesse had yet to return to the Labs, but both suspected she was with Jax, given Wally's attempt to kiss her earlier and Krypto had possibly gone home since he had not come to the labs.


	8. Animal Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death in Detroit links strangely to a surprise visitor at STAR, where Kara and Barry learn about a mysterious history and are put on the hunt for an even more serious and slightly magical object. Meanwhile, in Starling City, Roy is trying his best to get Thea to change her thoughts of his Justice League request.

An African-American woman walked into the retirement home and over to the desk where the two employees, a male and female, were sitting. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Amaya Tyler," the woman stated, clearly nervous as she moved her hands awkwardly.

"Is she expecting you?" One of them asked, barely looking up at the woman.

"Un… no…. she doesn't know me but well…. I have some news for her I wanted to tell her in person," the woman tapped the desk, wondering if this had been a bad idea.

There was a shout heard and the other employee sighed, "Well that would be her now…" the employee said as a much older dark woman marched into the building, with a police officer followed behind, looking solemn. The woman was yelling at the officer and mostly using a cane she held to swing at the man, instead of walk.

"Is she always like that?" The younger woman asked in shock.

"No, but her granddaughter just died – her personal effects were just delivered to Mrs. Tyler and she's flipping out about some necklace that she had being missing," the male employee answered in a whisper.

"Useless!" Amaya yelled as the police office mumbled a 'sorry ma'am' and quickly exited, looking flustered.

The young woman was wondering if she should just leave when the female employee called out to the old woman: "Amaya, you have a visitor."

Amaya turned around to the younger woman now, leaning against her fancy cane as she did so. The top looked golden and was shaped like a bear and young woman could just make out fine animal shaped embroidered around the circumference. "Yeah? What do you want?" Amaya asked.

The young woman took a breath. It was now or never. "I'm Tantu Kimi and well…. I'm your granddaughter."

"What?" Amaya said, giving the girl a look, pointing her cane at Tantu who took a step back, afraid Amaya would swing it at her now, but she did not. "I had one granddaughter, young lady, and she was murdered. I don't know who you are, but I have nothing…"

"No, I'm not after anything! Look…" Tantu took an old wrinkled picture out of her pocket and showed it to Amaya, who moved carefully over and took it.

"That's my daughter. My older one… but she never had a child," Amaya said looking at the image of her long-dead daughter holding a baby. "She would have…" Amaya paused thinking it over. Her older daughter had been angry at her when they last spoke; it was a wound that still hung with Amaya to this day. "Take a seat, girl," Amaya decided, indicating one of the nearby chairs and perching on one herself.

"That's the only picture of me and my mom." Tantu stated, perching herself on the next chair. "You see my dad, he is – well he was – a doctor. He was doing Doctors Without Borders over in Africa where he met her and it resulted in me. A couple days after I was born my mom left me with my dad and went back to her village, there was some type of disaster, and I believe the whole village was destroyed except for one child…"

"Mari," Amaya said, sadness in her old face at this. "Mari was the survivor."

"Well, my dad came back to America. Got a job, raised me on his own. It was only us, but then he died a while back, and it made me wonder if I had any more family and I was lead to you. My grandmother. I want to know you. Know more about her – my mom – and about our family." It dawned on Tantu that until a few days ago she had a cousin alive and well and now she would never meet that cousin. If only she had done this sooner. If only her dad had looked.

Amaya came closer to Tantu and put a hand on her cheek. She took a good look at the woman, Tantu feeling as if the old woman was staring into her very soul while Amaya saw how similar Tantu looked like herself when she was that age. There was no mistake. Genetics were a funny thing. She then smiled. "Tantu… Named after the first," Amaya barely whispered and Tantu cocked her head in confusion, but before she could ask her, Amaya patted her shoulder and stood. "Come along. We have to go."

"Where?" Tantu asked as Amaya took a step back to the door.

"My necklace, an old family heirloom, is missing and the police department will be beyond useless in finding it. No… I can't leave this up to them. Too important and there's only two people who can find it. We're going to STAR Labs."

"What?" Tantu asked as Amaya turned and walked out of the door. She turned to look at the employees now. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

"This isn't prison. It's an elderly home. She's pays to live here. She can go wherever she likes," the male employee shrugged.

"I'd follow her though," the female one responded.

Tantu blinked and then ran out the door to follow her newly-discovered grandmother.

-Superflash-

Kara was standing outside her office talking to Sally when she heard shouting coming from the nearby security guards. "What's going on over there?" Kara asked Sally, her assistant.

"Want me to check?" Sally asked.

"No, I will. Mind keeping an eye on the girls?" Kara glanced back to her office where the twins were sleeping peacefully in their strollers. Sally nodded as she moved into the office and Kara went over to the commotion. "Is something wrong?" Kara sked.

"I was just explaining to this woman that we do not have direct contact with Supergirl or the Flash Mrs. Allen," the security guard said. Kara noticed two black women. One elderly, probably in her 90s, and the other one younger. The younger one seemed embarrassed but it was the older one that caught Kara's attention. She seemed younger than her looks and the stare she now gave Kara was one Kara could not explain. It was as though she was seeing right through Kara, the determination in her eyes.

"I'll talk to them," Kara said, nodding to herself. This wasn't the first-time people had come to STAR Labs looking for Supergirl and the Flash, but it was the first-time Kara had felt the need to talk to one. Normally it was crazy fans that showed up, but this older woman was different. Kara wasn't sure how, but she knew she was. "My office.' Kara brought them over to her office, thanked Sally for looking after the girls, and closed the door once her assistant returned to her exterior office. Kara looked over her at babies before leaning against her desk. "Now as my security guard said we have no direction contact with the two superheroes, they show up occasionally, asking for help and we help. That's all."

Amaya smirked a look, standing close to Kara. In the blink of an eye, the top of her cane detached, revealing a knife that she stabbed into Kara. Kara had not been expecting it so didn't move, but the normal knife crumbled under her skin. Tantu screamed in shock, causing Sally to open the door but Kara waved her off. The scream woke one of the girls up too, who cried out but Kara merely rolled the stroller to calm them, not sure how to react to the sudden attack. There was something about this old woman she simply couldn't put her finger on. "Now, may we stop with the falsehoods?" Amaya asked as the door was once again closed.

"I'm not sure if I am more concerned with the fact that there was a knife in your cane or the fact you were so sure I was Supergirl you were willing to use it on me," Kara sighed as she could feel Barry in her mind, but she still did not feel concerned. Not enough to ask Barry to come, anyway.

"Your act is good. The glasses, the smiles. Would fool most idiots, but for a former member of the Justice Society of America, it's see through," Amaya said.

"The what?" Kara asked and Barry repeated the question in her mind.

"I'm not surprise you never heard of us," Amaya snapped. "Unlike your precious League, we were in the shadows. Not taking to the public eye, but it was a different time. It's why we never invited your Wonder Woman into it though, but during World War Two we were America's secret weapon. An undercover secret society made up of people not unlike ones in your League to take on the Nazis and anyone else who opposed us," Amaya went into her bag and took out an old picture, showing it to Kara. "That's us. Our leader Rex Tyler – also known as Hourman. That's Obsidian, Commander Steel, Stargirl, Dr. Mid-Nite," Amaya pointed out each person as she said their names "and me, Amaya, but I was known as Vixen." Amaya paused, looking at the image of her younger self. "We were active for a while during the Cold War, but given the more political nature of that time, we were eventually disbanded. We went on with our lives though. I married Rex and am currently the last surviving member. I'm sure your friends in government can confirm all this."

Kara raised an eyebrow but chose not to ask.  _Already having Hank look it up,_ Barry thought to Kara.

"And what about her? Why is she here?' Kara asked, pointing at Tantu.

"I choose the wrong day to find my long-lost grandmother," Tantu sighed quietly.

"You said want to know our family better. Well this is our history. Our power," Amaya said to the younger woman now. "It comes from the necklace. The ability to use the essence of any animal." Amaya pointed at the necklace she was wearing in the picture. "Our ancestor, Tantu who you were named after, was the first Vixen. It is said that she got the necklace from the Spider Anansi and since then it was passed down mother to daughter to protect our village. Our people. When it came to me though, a recruiter for the JSA convinced me I could protect more. I left my village to join them." Kara was fascinated by the history, even though she was sure Amaya was telling it more to her granddaughter than to Kara herself. "I had two daughters though, and I gave the necklace to the younger. Your aunt. Your mother thought she should be the one who got it but I saw in my younger more traits that made her worthy of the title. They both went back to Africa where my younger daughter took up position to protect the village I abandoned and had Mari there. From what I can gather, you mother went to claim the necklace from her sister and the ensuing fight not only killed them both, but the entire village too. Our legacy gone… Leaving only Mari alive. She was sent to me here in America with the necklace. I raised her until I gave her the necklace and she became the new Vixen."

Amaya turned her eyes back to Kara. "I admire you and your League, Supergirl. I see in them what I saw in the Justice Society. The ability and want to help someone. A team who always has your back. I begged Mari to contact you. To show her worth. To gain your trust and friendship. I wanted her to have a team the way I did, but she was a stubborn girl. She wanted to be on her own. She was killed on the streets of Detroit a few days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kara said, not sure what else to say.

"When I got her personal affects, the necklace was missing. I contacted the police there, to see if they just misplaced it, but they did not. I asked to look at the crime scene photos to see it that wasn't on her when she was found. Whoever killed her took it for themselves."

"So you are asking us to find it?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Amaya said. "I fear what will happen with the necklace in the wrong hands. Not just to innocent people, but to the person who took it. The necklace was made to protect. It was given to my ancestor, to my family line. If someone tries to use the power for the wrong reasons, I don't know what will happen to them."

 _Kara, Hank sent over the files and looking at it…. Well I think we owe this Amaya. What she did… well, she's a War Hero._ Barry thought to Kara, who nodded to herself.

"Okay," Kara said determined. "We'll find it."

"This is just nuts," Tantu said. "This is way more than I was expecting. I'm sorry but I'm… I'm out…"

Tantu turned and left. Amaya sighed. "I think I over-piled her with information, considering we just met," she said. "I'll take care of her. Make sure your secret is safe." Amaya was out of the door so fast that cane not even hit the floor.

 _I'm wondering if she needs that cane as more than just a place to hide her knife,_ Kara thought to Barry who she knew laughed.

 _Maybe we'll have Cisco work on something for her,_  Barry thought back.  _The knife's now broken, after all._

 _Her fault,_ Kara smirked.

-Superflash-

Thea and Laurel walked into their apartment talking animatedly when they paused in the doorway. The living room was flooded with flowers. "This is so not for me," Laurel sighed, looking around in awe.

"I expected you back later," a male voice said and out from the kitchen came the familiar-looking Roy Harper.

"Hi Roy," Laurel said with a small wave but stood back, knowing not to get involved in whatever was about to go down.

"How did you get in?" Thea asked.

"It really wasn't hard," Roy said.

"You broke into my apartment," Thea said angrily, and looked ready hurt him. "What makes you think flowers will change my answer?" Thea assumed this was about the Justice League and her denial to accept him. Roy had been on her about it for a while now, too.

"I get why you're not saying 'yes'. I let you down. I promised I would be back and I never was, but this is more than just the Justice League. I made a mistake, Thea. I let you get away. I want to win you back," Roy said. "And I'll do anything to prove it."

"We barely dated," Thea said. "We never even slept together!" She added this in more of a hiss.

"Let me take you out," Roy said. "One night on the city. Roy Harper and Thea Queen. Let me prove I am…" Roy was cut off by a sneeze and turned to look at Laurel.

"Sorry, I think the flowers are getting to me," Laurel said apologetically.

Roy rolled his eyes and turned back to Thea. "Let me prove I am the man you once loved. Let me win you back, and if at the end of this night you want us to be, we can try. Even with me in Bludhaven. If not, I'll withdraw from any consideration in the Justice League and let you live in peace without me."

"What do you think Laurel?" Thea asked, turning to Laurel who sneezed again.

"Go for it," Laurel said. "What do you have to lose?"

Thea smiled and nodded as her and Roy left. Laurel sneezed again. "Flowers? He couldn't have brought chocolates?"

-Superflash-

Cisco was typing at the computer but shook his head. "I've ran the image through the computer databanks. No hits anywhere. I can't find it electronically," Cisco said. "Whoever took it, it's not appearing online."

"So what could it have been taken for?" Barry asked, having finished changing Alura's diaper. Barry now held Alura to him, his girl looking around at the activity with a grin and gurgle. The twin loved being part of everything now and looking at people talk.

"Well, if they are not selling it online it could be in a pawn shop or…" Cisco paused. "Someone stole it for themselves."

"They'd need to know about the power," Kara said, holding a less interested Nora close as she joined in the group. "Someone wanted it for themselves. And someone killing for the power the necklace possesses… Amaya's fears are justified."

"But how do you find it?" Caitlin asked from her position nearby. Jesse wasn't far off, looking over at the group as well.

"Go to Detroit and try to solve the murder?" Jesse suggested. "I'll run over there now, if you want… See if I can get any leads?"

 _What do you think?_  Kara asked Barry. Barry had been training Jesse since she'd woken up.

 _Not sure,_  Barry thought looking at Jesse. "Michigan is not exactly a short run," Barry said aloud to Jesse. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"You run across the country all the time," Jesse stated simply.

Barry looked at her for a long moment and then nodded. "Okay, but Caitlin stay on the line with her," Barry said to Caitlin now, and Jesse smiled, putting on her costume and running off at top speed. Caitlin got on the computer to keep a check on Jesse's vital and to direct the girl.

"Meanwhile, continue on the computer…" Barry paused as there was a familiar sound – an alert.

"Watchtower Gideon," Cisco said. "Some type of wild animal here in Central."

"Since when we do we wild animal reports?" Kara asked. They did not take care of animals. Most normal-day crimes they'd left for the police nowadays, since they had to have time for the twins.

"Since this…" Cisco said, pulling a video on the screen, "is not a normal animal" he added. The thing looked like an animal-humanoid. Teeth and claws and fur, but was standing on its hind like a human, and had a general human shape about it, despite the animalistic traits. "Is this an alien?"

"None I know of," Kara said. "Then again it's a big universe. Is the DEO on it?"

"They're taking care of a…. I don't know how to pronoun this… some type of alien on the other side of National. Asking if you can get there instead." Cisco stated, checking over the quick message from Alex he'd just gotten.

 _Both of us take this down and get back fast,_  Barry thought and Kara smiled.

"Uncle Cisco, can we leave you in charge of the babies?" Kara asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she handed Nora off to Cisco and Barry put Alura in her crib; the two were out with Krypto following them. Nora made noses in Cisco arms as Cisco sighed, but Alura started crying. Caitlin sighed herself, moving to the crib to pick up the child.

"Babysitters," Caitlin muttered, rocking the baby as she moved back to the computers to check on Jesse.

-Superflash-

Roy and Thea had gone out to an amusement park. Roy had won Thea a toy. He then pointed at another game which had toys of the Justice League as prizes. "Want me to win you a Speedy one?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Thea laughed. "I can't believe they actually have those," Thea said. While Kara and Barry had gotten her the rights to Speedy and she had money for their sale, but she didn't make much from it – probably not nearly as much as the Supers made. She knew who the popular heroes were. "Come on, rollercoaster."

Thea took Roy by the hand who was willing dragged to the line for the rollercoaster. "Are you having good time?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I am," Thea said and Roy leaned in to kiss her. Thea didn't argue.

-Superflash-

Jesse nearly collapsed when she got to Detroit, taking deep breaths. "I told you to pace yourself," Caitlin's voice said in her ear. "Your heart rate is through the roof – you pushed yourself too far. On the brighter side, you went faster than you have been since waking up."

"Great," Jesse mumbled. "Barry could run to Starling and back mere hours after waking and I can't even do Detroit… Damn I'm hungry. You people weren't lying when you said speedsters were hungry all the time."

"You should have taken one of my special speedster bars," Caitlin said and Jesse made a face, glad Caitlin couldn't see her disgust. She had tried those bars and they needed a major flavor upgrade. "You got any money on you?" Caitlin now tried.

"Yeah, my suit doesn't really have pockets," Jesse said, and sped off, grabbing a piece of fruit from a nearby stand without the owner even noticing. She knew she was technically stealing but it was only a dollar. She would get the money back to them somehow. "What should I look for?" it might have been Jesse's idea to come here, but once here she realized she had no idea what to look for.

"Well, Cisco hacked into the murder report to find Mari fought her attacker. There was DNA under her fingernails. The police ran it but found no match. There test was weird though, by what I read. I need you to get me a piece of that DNA so I can run a fresh test." Caitlin told Jesse as Jesse ate the apple she had taken. "The DNA will be located in evidence. I know where so I will lead you."

"Lead the way," Jesse said as she dropped the apple core in a bin and followed Caitlin's instructions to the Detroit Police Station and their own crime lab, finding the DNA residue that hadn't been sent off for tests and leaving before she'd been detected.

"You know, I don't like being a petty thief," Jesse teased once clear of the police station

"Sometimes you don't have any choice." Caitlin replied. "Okay, noting else we need so run home. I have one of my special bars waiting for you." Jesse sighed and ran off.

-Superflash-

Tantu had not gone far. She'd reached a couple of blocks away before stopping to catch her thoughts and breath. It was too much for her to take in, at least in one sitting. Amaya caught up to her though.

"I'm sorry," Amaya said. "This is a lot for someone not raised in it."

"Yeah," Tantu said with a weak laugh.

"I know this was not what you expected when you came to find your grandmother. it's been… a hard last few days." Amaya continued. "And I realize I have not asked you anything about yourself. Do you live here in Central?"

"No," Tantu said. "I live in Texas."

"And your job?" Amaya asked, as if ticking off from a list.

"I'm a social worker." Tantu said and Amaya had to smile at that. "You know, I look at the Justice League and wonder how they could do it. To use those powers to protect people. Do everything they do, and then I find out my own family have done it! Ancestors going back who knows how far." Amaya said nothing, letting Tantu continue. "Do you want me to be the next… what was it?"

"Vixen," Amaya provided. "And only if you want to. Choosing to be a hero is a big decision."

Tantu was saved a reply as there was screaming and then people began to run past them. "What's going on?" Tantu asked a kid who didn't stop to answer.

"Supergirl and the Flash… fighting some type of alien or meta human," someone else answered her as they continued running.

Tantu looked at the direction they were running, turned to look back at Amaya and then moved off toward the fight. Amaya leaned on her cane with a smirk. That girl had the makings of a new Vixen all over her, even if she didn't see it yet.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry had got to the animal-thing fast. It wasn't far away from STAR, after all. The thing was going crazy, attacking people and destroying things in its path. Kara got between the animal as it moved to attack a stunned child. "Run," Kara said to the kid, holding the animal back and tossing it away with her might. It was surprisingly heavy even for her. Barry ran around the animal, building his lightning trail before throwing it at the creature, which screamed at the hit, but remained conscious.

Kara noticed people running in all directions – of course, she noticed some people hiding with cellphones out. More footage for the media. The creature was obviously hurt, but didn't waste time as it went for the Flash again, Krypto pouncing on it before it got to Barry, and then Kara noticed something around its neck.  _Barry, on its collar. That's the necklace!_

 _What?_ Barry asked as Krypto and the animal continued fighting each other. Animal against animal.

 _I hold, you grab,_  Kara thought, and lunged at the animal-thing, taking it in a bear hug, holding its arms down to stop if from flailing. The animal struggled, trying to get free, but Krypto helped Kara as Barry ran up and ripped the necklace right from the animal's neck, surprised it detached so easily. Unfortunately, the animal didn't turn back to human and broke free of the two Supers.

 _I can't believe the necklace did that. I thought it would just harness the spirit-powers of animals like for Vixen. From what I read in the Justice Society documents and what Amaya said…._  Barry was thinking

 _She also said if the power was used to not protect innocents, she feared what it would do to the person using it,_ Kara added.  _This thing is fast and strong. Let's go._  The trio ran in the same direction the thing was running to find it had destroyed a few cars, which were on fire and the fire was spreading. "Superdog…"

 _I got this,_  Barry thought, running with the necklace still in his hands as he found the animal going for a stunned girl, but the girl was pulled out of the way by Tantu. Behind Tantu Barry could see Amaya walking up, cane in hand. "Vixen!" Barry yelled, not thinking as he tossed the necklace to the older woman who caught it as Barry went to attack the animal himself.

Amaya smiled as she held her necklace. "It's been a while, old friend," Amaya whispered as she momentarily watched Barry running circles around the animal. "Once more, for old times." Amaya put the necklace on and placed a hand to the main pendant, knowing what animal spirit she wanted to call upon. Tantu gaped as the blue image of a gorilla momentarily appeared around the old lady, who opened her eyes, determination in her look as she called: "Flash toss it over here!"

Barry didn't even think as he used arm tornados to propel the animal towards Amaya, who punched it hard. The animal-thing was tossed up into the air and crashed into a car, finally knocked out.

"Guess you didn't need me," Kara said, appearing with Krypto besides her. "The fire is out. Going to take this to the DEO." Kara picked up the unconscious animal-thing and flew away with Krypto following.

Barry smiled at the two. "You know where to go," he winked at the pair as he ran off.

"What… what?!" Tantu shouted looking at her grandmother in total confusion.

"Everything will be explained, Tantu dear," Amaya grinned as she touched the pendant again, this time the blue form of a large eagle appeared around her. "I'll see you back at STAR Labs, I have to do this. One last time…" and suddenly she flew into the air, leaving her cane behind.

Tantu shook her head as she picked up the cane. She moved off, her mind lost as she headed back to STAR Labs.

-Superflash-

After the amusement park the Thea and Roy had gone to dinner and then ended up back at Thea and Laurel's apartment. Laurel was nowhere to be seen, but the two had not cared, only having eyes for each other now. The night progressed quickly and the two soon found themselves in Thea's bed, several hours later...

"Why have we never done that before?" Roy asked after more passionate kissing.

"It's silly," Thea said and Roy gave her a look. "I had it in my head you were the one and didn't want to…. well, do this until we were serious. Then you went off to Bludhaven and I became Speedy and it never worked out."

"We can make it work," Roy said. "Bludhaven is not that far a train ride away, and I hear STAR labs is working on teleportation."

"That would be useful," Thea smirked, remembering all the times Barry had run her to Central and how she kind of found it annoying. She had to remember to ask Kara and Barry about it. As manager of Palmer Tech., she did could get information about all of STAR co projects if she wanted.

"Let's give us a shot," Roy said, continuing to kiss Thea.

"Hold on," Thea said, going to her nightstand and taking out her Justice League communicator. Taking it out she switched her answer to yes. "You've suffered enough." Thea giggled, "I forgive you for not being there for us after Felicity died." Roy smiled as he took Thea closer to him.

-Superflash-

"How did it get from Detroit to Central?" Cisco asked once everyone, including Tantu and Amaya, were in the cave. Barry had taken his children back and had calmed them down. It wasn't long later Kara and Krypto were back in the cave asking the same question no one had an answer to.

"Maybe I have the answer," Caitlin finally said. Jesse had returned earlier and Caitlin had been working on the DNA she had collected, putting two and two together. "I ran the DNA through the DEO database and got this… the person who killed your granddaughter worked on Project Cadmus."

Everyone fell silent but Tantu and Amaya, who looked around at the group. "What's Project Cadmus?" Amaya asked. Tantu looked curious too.

"A former government agency," Kara said, taking Nora from Barry. "They were… unethical and support for them was cut. They did bad experiments, basically. We've been taking out their remaining labs but they have been striking back. Not dying so easily."

"Seems your granddaughter was killed to use the necklace against us," Barry said mournfully.

Amaya glowered at Barry before looking at Kara next to him. "Give them hell," Amaya finally said, to the relief of the group. She was not blaming them for her granddaughter's death. "And Tantu," Amaya took the necklace off and held it out. "You have it in you. To protect. The necklace is yours if you want it."

Tantu paused a moment before nervously holding out her hand and taking it. Amaya let go as Tantu put it on and took a breath. "I don't know how to use this," Tantu finally said after a moment.

"I'll teach you," Amaya said.

"I only have a week off and then I have to be back to Texas," Tantu pointed out.

"Well, I don't have anything here and would like to get to know my new granddaughter," Amaya said. "If you'll have me that is." Tantu smiled and then hugged Amaya. "Texas always reminded me of home, of my little village out in Africa. I'm too old to go back to its remains, but to see something homely…"

"Let's go pack," Tantu said and Caitlin directed them out the back door.

"Something is annoying me," Jesse said once Amaya and Tantu had gone. "Amaya as Vixen was top secret – it took Hank government clearance to get it out. Project Cadmus did not have that type of clearance, not being a military organization, from what I've read." The Caitlin and Cisco nodded, while Kara and Barry watched on. "Mari never hit the papers. We never knew about her until now. How did Project Cadmus know about Mari, where she was, and the source of her power?"

"Oh… well…" Jesse turned to Cisco as Alura started to cry and Barry rocked her. "I have been looking at Justice League membership files."

"What?" Kara and Barry said together.

"It's something Winn and I started, and Curtis has helped with. A list of heroes the teams have come across and how likely they are to ever join the League." Cisco brought up images of people on a screen. "See Karen and Donna and M'Gann are even here as 'need to be older'. Jesse here as 'needs more experience'." Jesse gave Cisco a look. "The Question is even here as a 'never' and Nightwing as a 'want' as well." Cisco brought forth another file, reading it aloud: "Mari McCabe, Detroit and magical necklace… all written in."

"How?" Kara asked.

"Curtis added it. Apparently, Thea and Paula had an encounter with her after Felicity died, before Laurel came back. Curtis added it in but well I never looked until now."

"The mole?" Kara and Barry said together.

"Either someone Team Arrow knows and speaks to, or we have to look again at people inside the League. They technically all have access to this database," Caitlin said.

"Even if we didn't know about this?" Kara folded her arms to this.

"Myself, Winn and Curtis… we all had access to this list as well," Cisco now admitted worriedly.

"Well, this is not going to be solved here today. We have to keep on doing what we're doing and act none the wiser," Barry reasoned now.

"Yeah, and add Tantu to that list will you," Kara said after a moment, turning to Barry. "And I have work to do. Barry, can you take care of the girls?"

"Checking on Hartley later but of course I can," Barry said. "Are he and Winn not together anymore? He seems obsessed with his work. Getting worried for him."

"They had a fight," Cisco said. "They'll be fine. Oh, and by the way, Thea has changed her answer. Roy is in the League. I'm setting up his communicator. Run it over later?" Barry laughed as the girls were put in their stroller. Barry was going to take them for a walk as Kara went back to her work giving Barry a quick kiss.

-Superflash-

The next day in Bludhaven, Roy walked into where Nightwing headquarters were. "This was dropped off," Dick said, tossing the communicator Roy barely caught. "Finally got the girl to say yes?" He smirked at his sidekick.

"Well, she was upset with me," Roy said, playing with the communicator.

"I never understood that. You stayed in Starling for weeks after that girl Felicity died. You'd think they would be thankful," Dick said thoughtfully.

Roy shrugged. "Old girlfriends," he said, shrugging it off. "She thought I was the one or something… Held a grudge. So, what do we got?" Dick looked at Roy in confusion and suspicion on this remark, but said nothing as he showed his sidekick what he had been working on.


	9. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Cadmus tries a new tactic to weaken the League by revealing who Hank Hanshaw really is to the world, while Iris has a personal scare and Henry finds a new love interest in someone unexpected.

Iris was sitting on the couch of the penthouse watching Caitlin and Kara. Each had a baby in their arms and were excitingly talking, although Iris wasn't focusing on what either was saying. Krypto was around too, keeping his ever-protective eye on the kids.

"I can't believe they're ten weeks old," Caitlin sighed, looking at the baby in Kara's arm.

"Well, they are," Kara said with a smile as Nora blew a little burst of cold air in her face. Kara smiled at this, just as the buzzer for the elevator sounded. "Oh, that must be Lena."

"Lena Luther's coming here today?" Caitlin said as Kara pushed the button to let Lena up.

"STAR Co and L Corp are doing a joint event for charity," Kara said as she sat near Iris on the floor and put Nora down on her tummy.

"Is that good for her?" Iris finally asked, her voice slightly lofty.

"Oh yeah, at this age they should get some tummy time. Helps them develop the muscles needed for crawling and rolling over. Besides, Nora doesn't blow cold air when on her stomach," Kara said quickly as the elevator opened and Lena walked in. "Hey Lena."

"Hello," Lena said as Caitlin sat on the floor and let Alura join her sister on her tummy. "I wasn't expecting a party."

Kara laughed. "This is my best friend and employee Caitlin and my sister-in-law Iris," Kara said pointing them both out as Lena sat on the couch. "And you remember Alura and Nora…" Lena smiled at the two babies.

"Well everything is mostly set up," Lena said. "Just need your confirmation for the final guest list and opinions on what food we're serving… and the entertainment. I already put the Daily Planet at the top of the list for allowed media."

"Put CatCo up there with them," Kara added without thinking. "Cat will be mad if I don't give her first access too."

"You know Cat Grant?" Lena asked.

"I used to be her assistant. Still hold the title of her longest running assistant," Kara said making Lena laugh. "Now we're good friends. Iris here is the local news anchor for CatCo TV."

"So, she is," Lena glanced at Iris again, who barely registered this as Lena nodded. "CatCo it is," Lena said as she then mumbled: "no wonder STAR gets such good press."

"In fact, just put Cat Grant on the list herself. As for the rest of the list, so long as I can get some friends an invite, whoever else you think will give the most money," Kara said, not so used to this. While she and Barry had given some money to charity, they had never done an event like this. "Barry and I will be there at the beginning, but we might have to leave early-ish. Depends on babysitters," she nodded to the two babies now attempting to push themselves up off the floor.

"Of course," Lena said. "Just so you make an appearance, oh, and I have someone who is willing to donate twice as much if you two sing." Lena raised an eyebrow as Kara nodded.

"We'll sing before we leave," Kara sighed as the kids succeeded in pushing themselves up, both grinning at their own success and Kara smiled. "That's my girls."

"I don't know how you do it," Lena now said, shaking her head. "I don't think I could ever be a mother. Giving up so much of my life to them. Changing diapers. Putting them first." Lena shook her head. "No, I couldn't do it. It would be too much." As if her words had struck a chord, Iris stood suddenly and didn't hesitate to move off, leaving the room in silence. "Did I upset her?"

"I don't know," Kara was about to go after Iris when one of the babies cried out.

"Go, I'm practically the girls nanny. I got it," Caitlin said with a smile, picking up the crying baby and rocking her as Kara went after Iris.

"Iris," Kara said, easily having followed her sister-in-law to her own office. "What's wrong?" Kara saw the tears in Iris's eyes as the other woman moved over to hug Kara. "Iris, tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm late," Iris said.

"Late for what?" Kara asked, clearly not realizing the meaning behind this simple phrase. "I can fly you anywhere in a second…?"

"No, I'm late… as in my period is late," Iris said, putting out of the hug as Kara blinked. "And a pregnancy test came up positive."

"That's great!" Kara said with a smile, about to hug her again but paused at the look on Iris's face. "Not great? Why?"

"It's just… don't get me wrong, I love Alura and Nora, but well… I don't want to be a mom," Iris said making Kara pause for thought. "I just started at CatCo TV. Eddie and I have barely done anything with our lives, what with the money troubles we've had... I just don't want to give my life to a kid."

"Does Eddie know?" Kara asked.

"No and you can't tell Barry," Iris added, but then saw the look on Kara's face. "He already knows, doesn't he?" Kara nodded, mentally telling Barry to tell no one. "I can't have girl talk with you with him… oh, it doesn't matter. I went to the doctor the other day so they could run a few tests. It's possible it was a false positive, but I have an appointment this afternoon…"

"What if it isn't a false-positive?" Kara asked, curious now. She couldn't quite imagine anyone not wanting to be a parent. Apart from Lena Luthor.

"Then we'll deal from there, I suppose." Iris said. "Can you come with me? To my appointment?" Kara nodded.

 _Tell Caitlin to babysit the twins until I get there,_ Barry thought.

 _Thank you,_  Kara said, allowing Iris some personal time as she went back into the living room. She needed to get Lena out and ask Caitlin to babysit.

-Superflash-

Cat Grant walked into a bar… Karen and Carter had wanted to take Donna and Megan to a museum in Central, and Cat had wanted to check on her TV studio, so had agreed to take the group today. Now that she had some time to kill, she decided to get a drink at a bar not too far from her studio.

"Ms. Grant," the older man behind the bar introduced, smiling pleasantly.

"Do I know you?" Cat said looking, over the man's handsome features. He did look familiar.

"We met a couple of times," he said. "Henry Allen."

"Barry's dad," Cat nodded to herself and sat at the bar. "You work here?"

"I own here," Henry corrected her. "We just opened last week – had to renovate the place though." Cat looked around. The bar looked nice. There were tables off to the side and an area that was clearly for Karaoke; there were a lack of clients though. "So, what can I get you? I took some of those classes so know how to make most drinks." He gave her a goofy grin at this.

"Sangria," Cat said and Henry smiled as he got out the right ingredients, mixing and shaking until he poured out her drink. "Do you serve food?" Cat asked, curiously.

"Normal bar stuff: Wings, fries, burgers…. Not something I could picture you eating though, the famous Cat Grant…" he teased, "besides, my cook is not in right now. I could whip up a burger if you want, though?"

Cat smiled. "That won't be necessary," she paused as she looked up and down the bar. "How's business going?"

"Well, you know we get some people in later…" Henry paused and sighed. "It could be going better. I'm starting to think I'm going to need Barry and Kara's help after all. I'm not business knowledgeable. I have no idea what I am doing."

Cat stirred her drink with her straw and looked around. "Why do this then?" she asked, ever the journalist, and wanting to know how people ticked.

"I don't know… I didn't want to get my doctor's license renewed – too many retests and big-wigs getting involved, and I wanted to be close to Barry, this place was going for new owners so I thought 'why not?'" he smiled at this.

"Why not…" Cat replied airily. She had started to get bored at CatCo. She had reached the top – CatCo was an empire in all media, there was little for her to do, but she was stuck. She couldn't leave though. The Justice League and Carter needed her in National. "You know, I know a thing or two about business," she finally spoke. Helping a bar get off its feet would be different and fun. "I could help you on two conditions. One: You do what I say. Two: No compensation needed. I don't need the money."

Henry looked at Cat, contemplating this for a moment. "I'll accept one, but as for two – your compensation is your drink is free." Cat nodded, agreeing with that. "And three: Kara and Barry never find out." Henry would prefer not asking them, or they knowing he had needed the help.

"Deal," Cat said holding out her hand and Henry shook it. "Now, let me see your books. Also, your menus. I might be adding a few things on and taking a few things off. And as for your chef… where is he or she?" Henry shrugged at that. He wasn't due in for a while anyway. "Fire them. I know a young talented chef looking for a job."

"Can't pay much," Henry said.

"He's young and needs the money and a bit for publicity. Once we get things up, I can get an article about this place in CatCo. Good for you, good for him. He'll do it," Cat said and Henry nodded. This would be fun.

-SuperFlash-

Iris and Kara were at the doctor's appointment, waiting for the doctor to come in. "You know Caitlin could have done this," Kara said and Iris gave her a look, but the doctor came in at that moment.

"Well, Ms. Thawne you're not pregnant," the doctor said, not holding back, and Iris let out a sigh of relief. "But… we ran some more tests and I'm sorry to say you can't get pregnant."

"What?" Iris said.

"The tests came back negative on pregnancy but there were some unusual readings. The short story is, you're infertile. I'm truly, sorry."

"Oh Iris," Kara said, sadly, but then noticed Iris looked pleased at this. "Or maybe not…" Kara had known Iris didn't want to be pregnant at the moment but she hadn't figured Iris would never want to be a mother.

"I was going to suggest some other methods of conception if your trying, but it looks like you won't be needing that," the doctor smirked at this. He knew not every person wanted to be a parent, but had to pull out the stop regardless.

"I better go talk to Eddie," Iris said, standing up and shaking the doctor's hand before turning to Kara. "Thanks for being here." Kara nodded.

"Anytime sis," Kara said as Iris left.

"I noticed your reaction, Mrs. Allen," the doctor added as Kara moved to leave herself. She paused as she looked back to the man. "Not all people are fit to be parents. Be pleased for Mrs. Thawne, not sad."

"I am," Kara confirmed. It was still weird for her that Iris didn't want to be a mom, but she was starting to see her reasoning, even if she didn't agree to them. She loved her girls.

-SuperFlash-

"What's with the text message?" Carter asked as he, Karen, Donna, and Megan walked into the bar. His mom had messaged him, asking for he and the girls to come. "Are we even allowed in here?"

"Hi, Henry," Karen added, waving at Henry.

"I need you four to get these flyers all over the city," Cat said, indicating the pile of papers. She had used the local CatCo office to get flyers printed up fast for the bar and had huge stacks of them already. "You three can do it extra-fast. 50 dollars are in it for each of you."

"50 dollars and some of these free hot wings," Megan said.

"I have not tried hot wings. Are they any good?" Donna asked.

"They're excellent," Karen answered for Megan.

"Hot wings sound good. 50 dollars and hot wings," Carter said turning to his mom.

"Deal," Cat said and the four took a pile each.

"I'll fly near STAR," Karen said. "A lot of aliens live around there and they are always looking for a new place to hang with good food and drinks, and most of them work at STAR so I know them."

"I'll get up town," Donna said, nodding to herself.

"I'll take the other far side. Carter, you go nearby. Split," Megan said and the four were off, making Henry chuckle.

"Can't beat that delivery service," Henry said. "You sure these specials will help?" Henry looked at the specials Cat made, printed on one of the leaflets left. Tonight, was free hot wing night, with an order of a pitcher.

"It will get people in; they need to buy drinks, and hot wings might make them need to buy more," Cat said. "Just make sure you have enough wings."

"Those three girls could eat out all my wings," Henry joked, glancing at the door to where the kids had gone, and Cat had to laugh at that.

"Okay these specialty drink notes," Cat said now, taking out a notebook Henry had shown her. "I see you got permission to use the symbols." Cat pointed at the glasses which had Supergirl symbol on them and Flash ones. "But you've been trying to make a special drink for the heroes?" Henry nodded. "You have to make sure the drinks remind you of the hero. Supergirl is consider sweet. The all-American girl. Her drink should be sweet and fruity and either red or blue coloring. Maybe both if you can get the mixture right." Henry nodded. "As for The Flash, people think of speed when they think of him. What's faster as a drink than a shot? Fast as… Flash Shots. Make a new thing."

"And what would be so special about those?" Henry asked, curious about the drink named after his own sons alter-ego.

"Three shots," Cat said quickly. "Since he was the third big hero: Superman, Supergirl, and then The Flash. And you have choices here, but jello shots might be the best. Get red jello, alcohol, and crave a lightning bolt in the jello on top. Or maybe somehow make it look like there a yellow lightning bolt in the middle…"

"I would have to research it, but that sounds good," Henry said, smiling at Cat.

-Superflash-

Iris had gone down to the police station where Eddie and her father were. "Eddie?" Iris said, saying hello to her father and then leading Eddie away. "I've got to tell you something…" she paused. "I thought I was pregnant." Eddie face went white at this, but she continued. "But I'm not!" Eddie sighed, relieved.

"Thank god," Eddie muttered. "I mean if you were, we… and I…."

"And Eddie you can stop." Iris caught on, suddenly very glad and also surprised they'd never had this discussion before. Even Caitlin and Ronnie had, although that had been fueled by Kara's pregnancy and neither she, nor Eddie, had remarked on it much compared to those two. Especially since her and Eddie had been having money problems at the time. "I didn't want to be pregnant and well… I can't be. The doctor said I'm infertile." True, they'd never had the baby talk, but she didn't know if Eddie ever wanted kids or not. "I mean I don't know if you will want kids someday but I… and…"

"Iris, I don't want kids," Eddie admitted, surprising Iris. "After discovering that Eobard was supposed to be my grandchild or something, it put me off. Besides I deal with creeps all day. It's bad enough seeing Joe and the rest worrying over their children, day in, day out; I don't want that pressure. Besides, I don't want to have to go home and change diapers. And one day I would like to take you somewhere nice. Paris, London, anywhere and not have to worry about a kid, but if you want kids someday we could always…"

"I don't want kids," Iris said quickly, smiling. "I want everything you just said. Just the two of us." Eddie brought Iris into a hug.

-Superflash-

In the DEO, Hank came up to Alex. "Where's your wife?' Hank asked. It was a quiet day.

"You realize she's not technically an agent, right?" Alex asked. "She's a trainer." Hank sighed and nodded. Sara was either training some new agents out in the field or being White Canary somewhere.

"Director Henshaw… we have a problem," an agent had turned up, a look of worry on her face as Hank turned his attention to her. "An intruder…" she pulled up the surveillance footage of the entrance and Hank froze. He saw himself; hands up, eyes directly at the camera. An odd smirk on his face.

"J'onn…?" Alex whispered cautiously to her boss, so the other agent couldn't hear her.

"Let me deal with this," Hank marched forward, heading toward the entrance. Alex followed anyway. He stopped at seeing his double, curious but also worried. He thought the real Hank had died. It was the whole reason he had taken up his face and his position in the DEO after all.

"Identify yourself," Hank called to his doppelganger. After the Jeremiah incident, he wasn't going to rule out an evil Cadmus clones these days. And they still had their mole problem.

"I am the real Hank Hanshaw," the other Hank said almost politely, his eyes on Hank. "You are an alien shape shifter who took my life and left me for dead! Project Cadmus saved me – they are doing what we should be. Ending alien life on this planet." The gathered agents didn't remove the guns from the other Hank though as the man continued. "I can prove it!" He took out a device and pushed a button. A Green Martian alarm sounded; too high for human ears, but painful for J'onn J'onzz.

"Director!" Alex called as she ran to his side, but already the noise was forcing J'onn to change back to his Green Martian form. Everyone froze looking at J'onn as Hank Henshaw smirked. Astra watched in worry; she alone had heard the alarm, since J'onn had taken the bracelet off her earlier so she could help with a prisoner transfer, but it was quieter to her than it had been to J'onn. This was dangerous for her now. J'onn was the only reason she had the deal that had her free. Without him she would be in lock up with the key thrown away, or worse.

"See what a monster he is! Join me. Join me in our true mission! Join Project Cadmus to save this planet against him." Hank called to the other agents, his mission statement meaning more to him than actual loyalty.

"I recognize you," an agent finally called at J'onn. "You're a member of the Justice League. You've fought besides them a couple of times."

"Including in the Brainiac Battle," another agent said. "You helped Green Lantern defuse that bomb."

"You have saved lives," another agent added in. "And Project Cadmus is no friend of ours."

"No one who would want to get rid of the Supers is a friend of the DEO," another said.

"Not all aliens are evil," more agents chimed in.

"The DEO isn't about superheroes and vigilantes," Hank called as J'onn was now on his feet. The alarm Hank had was switched off due to his surprise at the reaction he hadn't expected.

"Its mission statement has changed since your dark ages, Henshaw," J'onn commented, towering over Hank now as the man quivered.

"You're all betrayers to your own cause," Hank said, taking a step back from J'onn, staring around at the officers around him. "Fine. If you won't kill the monster I will!" Hank lunged at J'onn who punched back, surprisingly stronger than he looked as J'onn quickly moved the fight outside, agents rushing to his aide, but they not needing to help as J'onn threw a punch that sent Henshaw flying back.

When he stood, Henshaw didn't look the same. Part of his face seemed to have been dislodged to reveal some sort of metal skeleton. He ripped the rest of the skin away in frustration, knowing he had been beaten as agents now pointed their guns at him, and even Astra Starr, took position beside the Green Martian.

"You accuse me of being a monster, an alien, but you're barely a man anymore," J'onn called to Hank, who scowled back. "What has Cadmus done to you Hank?"

"They've improved me. The old Hank Henshaw was too weak; he wouldn't have survived this match. They call me Cyborg Superman these days," with half his face gone and the super-strength earlier to back this claim up, J'onn nodded.

"Pretentious of Cadmus," Astra stated. "To create the very thing they claim to be fighting against."

"This was a bad idea," Cyborg Superman responded, not commenting on Astra's remark. "But think on this, fellow agents. Would you prefer to work under your own kind, or that of a Martian and a Kryptonian?" He glowered at Hank and Astra at this as he suddenly shot in the air, Astra about to follow, but J'onn stopped him.

"He's not worth it," J'onn muttered, knowing he had more pressing matters to deal with though as he turned to look at the gathered DEO agents.

"We're loyal to you Director," one said, as if knowing this was what the Martian wanted, and J'onn nodded relieved, as Alex nodded her own agreement. She alone having known this fact.

"This isn't over," Alex said, taking a step to her director and J'onn sighed.

"Time for me to officially reveal myself; my secret is out," J'onn said, knowing that even though the agents claimed loyalty, there was no way to hide this anymore from the rest of the government.

"The Justice League will stand by your side," Alex said determinedly, knowing the League had a lot of sway over public, and even government, opinion.

-Superflash-

Later that night Henry was smiling at the gathered crowd, barely keeping up with orders. "I think you'll have to hire some more help,'" Cat said from the bar.

"You're a genius," Henry agreed.

"And I better be getting going," Cat added. "This was fun." She meant it. Helping the bar get up was a use of her talents she hadn't had to use in a long time. "If you need any more help just give me a call. I'm more than willing to lend my knowledge to you." Cat wrote her number down on a napkin for Henry.

"Um… Cat?" Henry called as Cat was turning to leave. She could barely hear him over the music, but she turned to look at him. "Can I take you out to dinner sometime?"

Cat smiled. "I think that will be acceptable," Cat said before leaving.

-Superflash-

 _Poor Iris,_  Barry thought once Kara caught him up on everything that night. They had just gotten the twins to sleep.

 _I think she'll be fine. More 'poor Joe' to me. At least he has our kids as grandkids,_  Kara thought.

 _What about Wally?_  Barry asked.

 _Wally?_ Kara thought back and then knew who Barry was talking about.  _Oh, yeah, well what about him?_

_Well, he may be from a dead parallel Earth, but he's still Joe's son, biologically. If he ever had kids…._

_I get what you mean. I didn't even think of him. Forgot he was here, especially since he hasn't been around,_ Kara thought feeling a bit guilty that she forgot about the man, but Barry quickly sent calming emotions to her.

 _He has sort of just left and has not contacted anyone,_ Barry thought back he himself not giving the man too much thought and letting Wally find the peace he needed to put his feelings together over his world destruction and his new world.  _Did you hear about this Cyborg Superman thing?_  Barry asked deciding to change the topic and because it was important.  _The DEO knows about J'onn now._

 _Yeah, I heard. I cannot believe the real Hank was alive after all this time. Project Cadmus trying to weaken us again,_  Kara thought.  _Better call Cat and Lois. I think J'onn will need some good press. Oh, and by the way Diana caught Megan, Donna, and Karen using their powers to pass out flyers for your dad's bar. Apparently, he gave them 50 dollars and free wings?_

 _Free wings? I would do it too,_ Barry joked.  _You know, so much seemed to happen today. Where were we?_

 _I don't know. Usually we're dead in the middle of everything but today we were just not there._ Kara thought and shrugged. "And it's good for us to take a lighter position occasionally." Barry laughed and kissed his wife.


	10. Allen and Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Kent, Kal, El, and Cisco from Mutant Earth accidentally pop on over and are having trouble getting home. Meanwhile Winn has finally found where Superboy is being kept and it's time to get him, but attacking Project Cadmus is not easy. Especially with the mole still at large.

Cisco was standing outside Smallville's Power-Flash Headquarters on Kent Farm as the sun was setting, but he wasn't looking at the farm. His Vibe goggles, which he had recently upgraded, were on, and he was spying on other Earths.

"I thought you were here to do a computer upgrade?" Cisco heard a voice and took off his glasses to see Kara Kent walking up with Kal by her side and the little puppy, El, running next to them.

"I finished," Cisco said dreamily, "but standing here on this farm… I can access my powers so easily. I think it has something to do with the device Prime Earth installed. You should see the Earths I have seen – there are four that are really clear. I assume Prime and the other three with these devices installed, but there are other ones that are really fuzzy. I've seen Supergirls – multiple different versions; I've seen different Flashes in different costumes; I've seen other speedsters. There was even a witch on one!Then of course there's Superman…" Cisco put his hand on Kal's shoulder as he said this. "Man, you grow up good kid."

"That's so awesome. I wish I could see," Kal said a longing in his voice and El yapped at this.

"Kal, you'll grow up in your own time," Kara said firmly. "There's no need to be obsessed with these other Earths." She turned her attention back to Cisco as she said this.

"But there is this one world," Cisco ignored Kara, who sighed. "It's the clearest of all of them... almost as though we're connect somehow." Cisco put his goggles back on, wanting to describe it as he saw it. "I can see your counterpart Kara with Barry. They're in this amazing apartment… maybe a penthouse." Cisco held out his hand as though he was touching the counterparts, not noticing as around the three Kryptonians and one Dark Matter Mutant that the air was whipping up.

"Er, Cisco?" Kal stated worriedly as El began to growl, but Cisco wasn't paying attention as Kara pulled her cousin close to protect him, just as the four of them were sucked upward into the portal that had formed above them.

Barry had been walking up to the barn at that moment and stopped as he saw the four vanish into the vortex. He couldn't move. "That's not good." He mumbled once the portal was closed.

-Superflash-

Earth 5/Karry Universe

"They're asleep," Kara said, joining Barry on the couch. "Two kids asleep, STAR Co running smoothly, and the cities protected. We are good."

"Always have been," Barry said, smirking at Kara as he went to kiss her. The kiss deepened.  _You know it's been a long time since we've…._

 _Less thinking more kissing,_ Kara thought and Barry smirked as he pushed Kara down, he on top of her. He put his hands under her shirt as Kara went to take off his pants. Krypto chose that moment to bark and the pair almost stopped.

 _Ignore it._  Barry was all too happy to ignore Krypto barking and continue what he was doing until they heard a crash.

Both jumped up at the same time Kara's shirt came off and Barry pants down to see the blue portal closing and three people and one puppy in their living room. El yapped confusedly, going to run around the room, but Krypto remembered the puppy and caught the dog cautiously his mouth.

"What did you do?!" The extra Kara yelled at a doppelgänger of Cisco.

"I… I don…" the other Cisco had ripped off his goggles to see where they were and was groaning.

"Kara?" the little boy said, pointing. Kara Allen had already got her shirt back on and Barry was zipping up his pants.

"What, Kal?" Kara Kent said.

"Kal?' Kara Allen said, causing Kara Kent to look around as she heard her own voice. Kara Allen noticed the puppy trying to wriggle free from his father and recognized it. "You're from Mutant Earth. The same world as Barry-White."

"Mutant Earth? I never got that," Cisco said as crying was heard.

 _I got that,_  Barry said. Kara Kent's yells, the barking, and the crash must have woken the kids. Barry was surprised they had not cried out sooner. He ran up the stairs before anyone else could say anything more.

El managed to escape his father and went to run around but Kara Kent gave the puppy a look. "Sit!" Kara Kent ordered and the puppy sat.

"Barry-White Two was right," Kara Allen commented, seeing Kent had the puppy trained as Kal went over and took his puppy into his arms.

"Get us home!" Kara Kent said, turning back to Cisco. Cisco put on his goggle and tried to open a portal back to their world, but he was having trouble just seeing the worlds now. "I… I don't know what I am doing wrong." Cisco took off his goggles to see the look his Kara was giving him. "I'll figure it out. Maybe I just need to be with that device?"

Kal had been looking around penthouse to find a picture of a man and a woman he recognized as the Lois Lane he knew. He had to find him. "Is this who I think it is?" Kal asked, very excited, when he found the photo. He had wanted to see another Earth for a while and now he was.

"That's Clark," Kara said making Kal look at him. "He's you."

"And he's with Lois because…" He had to know.

"They're married," Kara answered, smiling at the young boy's smirk.

"He married her. Nice," Kal said. "She's… she's very pretty." Kara Allen couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I can't get them back to sleep," Barry said, appearing with both babies in his arms.

"Oh yeah, you are parents," Kal said, dropping El who landed on his feet. El looked around but stayed by his master's feet. He didn't want to upset his mistress who he knew was already upset. "They are so cute." Kal got closer to Barry, making faces at the twins, who looked to him, wide-eyed. "Hey Kara." Kal turned to his Kara who had leaned against the couch, looking annoyed as Cisco continued to try to open a portal home. "When are you and Barry going to make one of these?"

"We already have you. Why do we need another kid?" Kara joked, and Kal poked out his tongue at her.

"Come on, it would be so awesome and I would be a great uncle," Kal said going up to his Kara as Kara Allen and Barry giggled at this, as Kara took one of the girls. The two chose not to say anything.

Kara Kent put an arm around her cousin. "We're not even married Kal," Kent said.

"But Barry lives with us," Kal reasoned. "He has for a long time." Kara Kent sighed as Cisco once again failed at opening a portal.

"You have that communication system thing, right? I think we're going to be for here a while," Kara Kent said turning to her doppelgänger and the Barry of this world and finally looking at the girls in their arms. She had to admit they were cute and she couldn't help but smile at a combination of her and Barry.

"Yeah," Barry said taking out his cellphone and calling Gideon. "Gideon dial up Mutant Earth."

Barry handed the phone to Kara Kent. "Stalker," Kara Kent said when she heard Barry answer the phone.

"Oh, thank god," Barry-White said back, relief in his voice. "I've been sitting by this phone hoping you were on one of the worlds with the system… I guess you are."

"I think I am with your old friends." Kara Kent said looking up. "They did call you Barry-White."

"Wow," Barry-White said. "Tell Barry-Red and his Kara I say hello."

"He says hello," Kara Kent said. "They say hi back." Kara Kent didn't even wait for the two to say anything though. "We seem to be stuck here for a bit, so can you take care of the farm?"

"I got it, and I am glad you're safe and with them. They're good people," Barry-White said. "Love you."

"You too," Kara Kent said before they hung up.

"Stalker?" Kara Allen asked, not having let that go unnoticed.

"When he came back from your world he wouldn't leave me alone," Kara Kent said. "So, I called him my stalker and, well, he is my stalker. I just got to like him," Kara Kent gave a smirk and Kara Allen choose not to comment almost smirking herself. It seemed one Kara out there had a cute nickname for Barry.

"Can I meet him?" Kal asked, causing everyone look at him most confused not sure who Kal meant. "Me, I mean. Can I meet me?"

"I can give Clark a call… tomorrow. Jason and Ella are probably asleep right now." Kara Allen said.

"Who're Jason and Ella?" Kal asked.

"Clark's kids," Kara Allen answered.

"I have kids with the pretty Lois Lane here?" Kal asked smiling, and Kara Allen had to chuckle.

" _He_  has kids," Kara Kent reminded her cousin, who pouted at her. "Mind if I grab food from the fridge?"

"Go ahead; it's loaded," Kara Allen said and Kara Kent and Kal went over the fridge.  _Is it strange this is becoming common place?_

 _Our lives are strange,_ Barry answered with a smirk, kissing Kara as Cisco once again gave up and finally took off his goggles. "Okay, enough for tonight, you're clearly having no luck. You can spend the night here and then we can go to STAR tomorrow." Barry told this Cisco, who nodded solemnly.

"Can your Cisco get us home?" Kara Kent asked as Nora cried out and Kara rocked her.

"No," Barry answered. "He's doesn't have any powers, but we can always call Vibe from Prime Earth."

"No!" Cisco said quickly. "I got this. I just need to get closer to that device. I assume it's at STAR?" The two nodded. "Okay, so tomorrow I will get us home."

"After I meet Clark," Kal begged, and gave his Kara a pleading look. El too put on the puppy-dog face, to help his master, knowing Kal needed something from Kara. "Please. Since we're here anyway."

Kara Kent sighed. "Fine," she said as the babies cried out again.

"They need sleep," Kara Allen said. "They barely slept all day." The two had been sleeping less, being more active and more interested into the world around them.

"I'll help you," Kara Kent said, making the couple look at her. "I know a thing or two about babies. I did raise this one." Kara Kent messed up Kal's hair to his protest.

 _You do need to set up the guest rooms for them,_  Kara thought to Barry who nodded. "Okay, take Alura from Barry."

"Alura, huh?" Kara Kent said taking the baby and smiling. "Let me guess… Nora?" Kara Allen nodded as she led Kara Kent to the nursery. It didn't take long for the two Kara's to get the girls back to sleep.

"You are good at this," Kara Allen whispered as the two left the room once the babies were asleep.

"Like I said, I raised Kal. Martha and John were elderly when we landed. They'd passed away by the time Kal was six." Kara Kent said. "I raised Kal basically on my own."

"Oh, I'm sorry… I never actually met the Kents," Kara Allen said. "They were gone too by the time I was here. I am grateful to them, though. They did my job for me." Kara Allen didn't quite meet Kent's eyes at this as she continued, "I love Clark, but by the time I got here he didn't need me. I always wondered what would have happened if I could have been there for him." Kara Allen looked at Kent at this. "I'm glad it worked out."

"Well, you got to your stalker earlier, so I guess we got evened out," Kara Allen had to laugh at that.

-Superflash-

The next morning, when Allen and Kent walked into the kitchen there were two Cisco's sitting at the breakfast table. "Seems like a nightmare," Kent joked, looking over to Kal who was already eating. El was running around in circles and Krypto looked annoyed at his pup. Barry had the twins in their stroller already.

"Came by to offer a ride," Cisco said. He had got the call the night before from Barry that Mutant Earth Cisco, Kara, Kal, and the puppy El were here and having trouble getting home. He hoped to get on this Cisco's good side, considering Prime Cisco liked too often to toy with him on every aspect of this world. "So, can't open a portal? What are you, Vibe Junior?"

"Hey!" Vibe Junior complained as Cisco dubbed him.

"Sounds appropriate," Kara Kent mumbled with a smirk at her Cisco.

Kara Allen was checking on her kids, who Barry had changed the diapers and fed that morning. That was when they heard a sound and in from the balcony walked Clark in full Superman outfit. "Oh yes!" Kal shouted as Clark took in the scene for a second, and he hopped from the table and ran right at Clark at super speeds, barely stopping before running into him. El, seeing his master get excited ran up and jumped on Clark's leg. "This is so awesome! An older me! Man, I like the outfit…"

 _You didn't call Clark, did you?_  Barry asked, seeing the look of shock on Clark's face.

 _No,_  Kara Allen thought back and then switched to out loud. "Clark, I was just going to call you and tell you Kal from Mutant Earth wanted to see you before going home."

Clark laughed, recognizing a young him as pieces fell into place. "Sorry mini-me, I can't hang for now. I came here for Kara and Barry," Kara and Barry looked at each other. "You know how in the last few weeks we've had trouble attacking Cadmus labs. They knew we were coming before we got there? Well, we fed false information into the Justice League system so when Firestorm and I got a lab last night we managed to get their computers intact for once. They had no idea we were coming. Winn looked it over and we know where their main base is. We know where they are keeping Superboy."

"You found Superboy!?" Kara and Barry said together.

"Their main lab is in National City. That's where Superboy is being kept, along with some other important projects," Clark said. "We already have a group waiting in the meeting room of Watch Tower. I came to get you personally."

"Who's Superboy?" Kara Kent asked curiously, since Superboy was her own nickname for Kal.

"A clone of Clark made by Project Cadmus," Kara Allen answered. "Barry, get the girls to Caitlin." Barry grabbed the stroller and was out the door. "Ciscos, go to STAR and figure this world thing out yourselves. Oh, and Caitlin and you are in charge of STAR for the day. Just cancel our meetings. The labs mostly run themselves." Cisco nodded and took his doppelgänger's arm, leading him to the elevator. "Sorry you two. You can go to STAR if you want…?" She turned to the remaining Mutant Earth world hoppers.

"Can we come with you to this Watch Tower?" Kal asked looking over to Kara.

"Is it safe in Watch Tower?" Kara Kent asked, wanting to learn more about this Superboy but wanting to also protect her own Kal first. Kara Allen nodded. "Okay then, if you don't mind."

"Come along," Kara Allen said, running into her outfit and getting Krypto into his. All the Kryptonians headed for the balcony to fly away.

-Superflash-

Once inside Watch Tower, the group noticed Karen, Megan, Donna, and Junior in the training area. El ran right to his sibling, tackling the puppy who responded in kind. "Not Kara Wells I guess," Karen sighed, seeming disappointed. She liked her Prime Earth double and had been missing her of late.

"No," Kara Allen said. "Kara Kent and Kal. This is Karen, Donna, and Megan. You know you three can't…?"

"We're not even trying," Megan stopped Kara, knowing she was going to say they couldn't help. "We just want to be nearby."

"Why don't you show Kal the training equipment?" Kara Allen said, and Kal moaned, wanting to go with them, but one look from his own Kara Kent showed him to stay with the three girls. Besides El and Junior were now hoping around the room anyway, yapping playfully at one another and it looked fun.

"Karen, keep him safe." Kara Kent said, having quickly realized Karen was a young clone of hers, and if there was one person she would trust with Kal it was herself. Karen nodded.

The three adults flew up to the meeting room instead of using the hoverpad to find Diana, Barry, Ronnie, Jesse, and Stein in the room. Astra, Winn, J'onn in human form, Sara, and Alex were on the screen from the DEO. J'onn had revealed himself to the President and explained his story and, surprisingly, the President pardoned him – only on the condition that a fellow human DEO officer join him as co-director of the organization and Alex had been chosen for that role. It was long deserving for Alex and J'onn quite agreed with the arrangement.

"Mom?!" Kara Kent said, looking at the screen showing the DEO.

"No," Kara Allen said, quickly. 'It's Aunt Astra."

"Who?" Kara Kent asked.

"Mom's twin," Kara Allen said confused.

"My mom was an only child…" Kara Kent said, looking back up at Astra form. "I wish I had an aunt."

"Okay…" Astra said, a little unsure now. "World hoppers… That's not new."

"So, this isn't exactly the entire League," Kara Allen pointed, out taking a seat along with Clark.

"Unfortunately, most of the League has been taken off this because of the mole. The other important project we're going after is called Project Arrow."

"I don't like the sound of that," Barry said. "You don't think Olly…?"

"It could mean him, or it could mean anyone connected to the Arrow. We've had to take out all of Team Canary. Roy, Ray, and we can't even call Nightwing in for extra help either. The only reason why Sara is involved is because she was here in the DEO when we discovered this," Winn said, and Sara slapped him playfully on the arm.

"We're also concerned about Hal, since he appeared out of nowhere and got into the League right away – at the same time we discovered the mole, in fact," Sara added. "I know Green Lanterns are your heroes Kara." Sara saw Kara opening her mouth to protest this decision. "But it's a risk." Kara Allen nodded, and Kara Kent choose not to say anything.

"And John is off-world," Diana was the one to speak up this time.

"Jax, we decided against because when he was moving he did not contact anyone for a week and that's unusual," Winn continued. "Considering the information Project Cadmus has been getting is better we can't rule out the possibility they now have two moles. One close to the League and one within the League itself."

"And Astra and I are going to remain outside with a DEO team in case dangerous experiments escape. Protecting the people is still our number one priority," J'onn said.

"That leaves the Justice League down to you six." Krypto barked at Winn's words. "Sorry seven, including the dog – and how can a dog count so fast?" Krypto barked again.

"Eight, including Jesse," Barry corrected. "Not good numbers, considering we are attacking their main base."

"And have to split up into two teams," Clark added. "Two projects in two different locations in a massive underground base."

"We tried calling in Wally, but he's still hiding out," Winn said. Barry sighed. Wally had still not gone back to being a hero; still mourning his world.

"Tantu," Kara and Barry said together making everyone look at her.

"Tantu?" J'onn asked, confused.

"The new Vixen," Kara said. "She can't be a mole because she's not in the Justice League or has any access to information. She has power, and Cadmus killed her cousin. She might join."

"I don't know Kara…" Alex said, making a face. "She has not been a hero for long."

"Justice League vote," Kara Allen said quickly. "Who says to include Vixen?' Kara Allen put her hand up and so did Barry. Clark followed and then Diana. Finally, both Ronnie and Stein put their hands up. "Who doesn't?" Only Sara and J'onn voted against. "Majority rules."

"Wait did I get a vote?" Jesse asked.

"No," multiple people said at the same time, Jesse pouting at this. Kara Kent chuckled figuring she didn't get a vote either.

"I was going to vote for anyway," Jesse mumbled.

 _Barry, how fast can you get to Texas and back?_  Kara asked, but Barry was already out the door.

 _Be back soon,_  Barry thought.

-Superflash-

Amaya and Tantu were in the kitchen. Amaya had moved in with her granddaughter now, and had been teaching her. They both nearly jumped when the Flash appeared in front of them. "Hi," Barry said taking off his mask. "Tantu, how would you like to help us take down Project Cadmus?"

"What?" Tantu asked, putting down the orange juice she had barely started drinking. "The place that killed my cousin?" Barry nodded. "Give me a minute." Tantu disappeared in a backroom as Amaya smirked herself. Tantu reappeared, necklace on her neck and in an outfit similar to the one Amaya had worn back in her Justice Society days.

"Take them down," Amaya said simply, and Barry smirked, putting his mask up and grabbing Tantu.

-Superflash-

The group waited in mostly silence until Barry and Tantu appeared. "Woah, two Karas? You have a twin?" Tantu asked the moment she took in the pair.

"No, she's from another Earth," Kara Allen said. "Long story. So now we have nine."

"You have ten," Kara Kent said making everyone look at her.

Kara Kent smiled and touched a ring she was wearing – it had a simple blue jewel in it which she turned it clockwise and then, quicker than even Barry could register, she was in a superhero outfit. The outfit started off similarly to Kara Allen's own outfit – the upper half was blue, but a darker shade of blue than Kara Allen and Clark's costumes. The house of El symbol was present right on the chest in a similar color design to Kara and Clark's, only it seemed bigger with a white embroidered outline to the 'S'. The cape was the same, more than likely still Kal's baby blanket. That was where the similarities ended though. The skirt wasn't there; instead she wore red pants with white stripes going up the sides. She had dark blue boots that matched the shirt, and the most striking difference was she was wearing a white mask on her face with red edging to tie it into the outfit more. "Lady Power is in." Kara Allen smiled, her hair suddenly in a ponytail too.

"That is what we need," Sara said, but was mostly ignored.

"Lady Power?" Kara Allen asked.

"You go by Supergirl," Kara Kent defended.

 _Kara Wells does go by Power Girl which is similar,_  Barry added in Kara Allen's head, a small smirk on his face as he looked at Lady Power's outfit.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked Kara Kent. "This isn't your world. We do not expect you to help."

"My job is to protect Kal, and while I am here you are Kal, my Kal is Kal, and that clone is Kal," Kara Kent said a fire in her eyes. "Besides, you could use the extra hand."

"Justice League vote, who wants to include Lady Power?' Kara Allen asked, and every Justice League member put their hand up "Unanimous. You're in."

"Did we get a vote?" Tantu asked Jesse.

"No," Jesse said quickly.

"Okay. Winn continue," Kara Allen said.

"Project Cadmus headquarters is in a two-story building, but there is a massive secret underground base with multiple floors."

 _Underground base. What are we in a movie?_  Kara Allen thought to Barry who hid a laugh.

"There are two projects considered important and we know where they are located but not which one is which," Winn said, showing a map of the underground base. "The first project is on floor negative-10. The second one is on floor negative-25 and is what they call the Black Floor, so we are assuming the most dangerous floor. You will split up into two teams and go after the projects. Also, once inside, no communication will work, so you will not have contact with us and the two teams will have no radio contact. Which means, to keep the teams in contact in case you need it Kara, our Kara that is, and Barry will have to be on different teams."

"I'm sorry, but how does that keep us in contact?" Kara Kent asked.

"We share a full Kryptonian Mental Bond," Kara Allen told her counterpart.

"A full Kryptonian Mental…? But those are myths… If they ever existed, we evolved out of developing them a long time ago," Kara Kent said looking around to the looks from the group. "I guess not here." Kara Allen shrugged at this.

"So, pick your teams you two," Sara said. Kara and Barry looked at each other in a way that the people closest to them knew they were talking mentally to each other.

"I hate this bit – I was always picked last for teams," Tantu whispered to Jesse, who chuckled at this and nodded her agreement silently.

"I'm going after the Black Floor," Kara Allen said. "And taking Superdog." Krypto barked happily. "Superman, Vixen, and Liberty Belle." She ignored Jesse and Tantu fist-bumping each other for being on the same team.

"The rest are with me to the tenth floor," Barry said.

"You'll have to split up the moment you enter the building. Floor negative-1 to 12 have a different elevator to the lower levels." Winn indicated the elevators needed on the map on screen. "Security will be put into effect and the security on this base is tight. There's no going in quietly," Winn instructed. "They'll know you're there from the moment you step foot inside."

"Then let's not try to sneak in. If we can't go in quietly, let's make a big scene," Kara Allen said with a smirk. "DEO ready?"

"We'll be there before you," J'onn said and the screen went blank.

"Justice League plus extras, we're out. Tantu you can take an extra bike we have in the garage or we can carry you," Barry turned to Tantu.

"I don't drive bikes," Tantu answered and Barry lifted her, running off. The Kryptonian's flew away along with Wonder Woman. Jesse ran out and Ronnie and Stein combined bodies and flew off.

-Superflash-

In STAR, Caitlin was taking care of the twins along with the normal responsibilities Kara and Barry normally took care of. "Remind me to tell Kara and Barry they have to give us a raise…" Caitlin joked to Cisco after she hung up the phone and rocked Alura. Cisco laughed nervously. The two knew their heroes were going after a big threat and they were no help this time. They still remembered the shock of Felicity's death the last time something this big happened and they didn't want another loss this soon.

"Ugh," Vibe Junior yelled tossing off his glasses and bringing both back to the present. "I am so close to the device. I should get something!"

"You really are Vibe Junior," Cisco sighed.

"When we went to Earth Two, our Earth Two, I couldn't use my powers because of the vibration of the Earth being different to my own," Vibe Junior said now, wondering if this was the same reasoning here.

"Well, Vibe has no problems," Cisco said with a shrug. "He must have fixed it."

"If only I could figure out how," Vibe Junior said.

"You know, you can call him and ask," Caitlin said. She spent a lot of time talking to her counterpart lately since they met in person, even if she could tell her counterpart was being secretive with her. They all had their reasoning for keeping information private. "It wouldn't be cheating – you'll be learning from you…"

"Gideon!" Cisco called out before Vibe Junior could complain.

"Yes, Mr. Ramone," Gideon spoke making Vibe Junior jump. He hadn't heard Barry calling up Gideon last night to realize there was one on this world, and was now looking dumbfoundedly to his counterpart and Caitlin.

"Call Prime Earth," Cisco instructed the computer, and there was ringing heard and the familiar voice of Caitlin answered the phone. "Hey, can you pass over to Vibe?"

It was a moment later Vibe was heard. 'What's the problem my Karry counterpart? Have another stranded speedster you need my help with?" Vibe asked.

"No, I have a Vibe Junior from Mutant Earth here who needs your advice on how to get home," Cisco answered.

"Vibe Junior? Oh, this is going to be fun. Hang on, I've wanted to test this for a while…" Vibe's voice faded for a moment before one of the computer monitors flickered on; Caitlin and Cisco looked to it curiously as the familiar face of Prime Earth's Vibe appeared. "Inter-dimensional Skype for the win!" Vibe called, a grin on his face.

"Three Ciscos?" Caitlin sighed, cautiously removing herself from the conversation as she went back to the cribs and her own computer area. One Cisco was enough for her on a good day.

"You know, I'm thinking of trying some sort of holographic technology to implement across worlds," Vibe now stated on the screen, "it's an area I've really excelled at recently thanks to hologram of my Kara's mom…"

"I'm sure that flash drive I gave you has been some help too," Cisco said and Vibe mumbled something they could not heard. "What was that?"

"Anyway, what can I do for you brother from another universe?" Vibe said changing the topic.

"Not so much brother as actual self… with actual powers," Cisco smirked, grabbing a stunned Vibe Junior and dragging him to the computer screen so Vibe could get a proper look.

"Yeah… I need to know about my – our – powers and how…" Vibe Junior stumbled.

"To leave that universe?" Vibe smirked at this as Vibe Junior nodded. "It's what I've come to call 'The Karry Conundrum'," Vibe stated covertly. "You can get there perfectly fine, but getting off the world… think again, but don't worry my young Padwan, I shall teach you in one quick and easy lesson." Caitlin rolled her eyes from afar. "I would do this face-to-face, but if I come over I may as well take you home and I can tell you want to do this by yourself…"

-Superflash-

The DEO was on the scene first with J'onn, now in normal Green Martian form, and Astra flying over them. Alex was giving orders on the ground to get people away as the Kryptonians and Wonder Woman landed. Barry appeared with Tantu and Jesse not far behind him. Firestorm flew up and last appearing was Sara, in her White Canary get up.

"Watch my ride," Sara yelled, tossing the keys to Alex who chuckled.

"Making a scene White Canary?" Supergirl called, noticing people taking pictures of the arriving group. It wouldn't be long before this was all over social media, and the other members of the League would know they'd been left out of something, but they could not think about them now.

"Might as well," Sara answered, holding out small tablets to Flash and Supergirl. "Maps."

"Supers in first," Flash said, "that includes you… Power…?" Barry added to Lady Power.

"Lady Power," Kara Kent confirmed as she joined the Kara of this world, Clark, and Krypto in running into the building. Cadmus had been waiting though, as armed guards and military personnel opened fire on the group, but the Supers and speedster were able to knock them out quickly, keeping those vulnerable to bullet fire safe as Supergirl grabbed hold of one of the still-conscious guards.

"Keys to the elevators!" Supergirl demanded to the guard she had.

The guard reluctantly handed over two keycards. 'You'll never win," he grumbled.

"We'll see about that," Supergirl said.  _We'll keep in contact. Good luck._  She added internally to Barry.

 _Good luck,_  Barry thought back as the teams split up and headed for the separate elevators.

-Team Flash

The Flash, Lady Power, Wonder Woman, White Canary, and Firestorm got into their elevator and pushed the button for negative-10. "That was too easy," White Canary said after a moment. Some of the group looked to her and the elevator juddered to a stop on negative-9.

"You had to say that," Firestorm pointed out to White Canary.

 _Ronald, it would have happened if Sara said anything or not,_ Stein pointed out in Ronnie's head; he rolling his eyes at this response.

 _Our elevator stopped,_ Kara informed Barry

 _Ours too, we're dealing with it now,_  Barry thought back

"Kara's elevator stopped too so this is the end of the free ride. Good thing is, there's only one more floor. I say we get out here. Lady Power?" Barry turned to Kara Kent.

Lady Power rolled her eyes but used her strength to open the doors, taking the round of shots that instantly fired at her. Outside the elevator, the guards weren't alone – they seemed to have an unknown vigilante with them. He was dressed in blue and yellow, with a shield and a strange looking helmet.

Wonder Woman came out of the elevator next, to help Lady Power in blocking the gunfire as the Flash ran around, disarming the guards before they could react. Firestorm helped, melting some of the weapons that Flash missed. White Canary went for the shielded vigilante.

"Who are you?" White Canary asked as the man used his shield to block White Canary's bo staff.

"Guardian," the man replied, his voice gravelly. "I am a true protector of this planet! You can join us White Canaray."

"Let me think about it…" Canary replied, knocking the shield from the man's grasp. "I've thought," Canary added moments later as she screamed; a similar device had long-since been made by Cisco that he had made for Laurel. Her Canary Cry knocked the surviving guards back, along with the Guardian.

"We're wasting time. We need to go!" Flash called as more guards appeared with different, more advance guns.

 _Ronald maybe we should make use of the fire system?_  Stein suggested, and Ronnie smiled and let out flames at the sprinklers. When the water came out it hit with the heat of his own fire, creating steam that quickly covered the area, obscuring the floor. By the time the steam passed, the superheroes had gone.

"They have to be going to floor negative-ten," one guard said, turning to the Guardian. "Want me to send a group?"

"No," the Guardian held up a hand. "I'll go myself, and call down to the scientists, tell them to release the DNAngels… The other five must be going down to negative-25. Tell them to do a lock down." There was a nod and the guards were off. The Guardian moved off too.

….

"The Guardian?" Flash said. He was running like a human to keep pace with his team. "They are using vigilantes?"

"Not a good excuse for one, but yeah," Canary said. "Might want to tell Supergirl. In case there are more."

 _Kara,_  Barry thought,  _they have a vigilante working for them. The Guardian._   _Keep an eye out._

 _I'll tell the others,_ Kara thought back.

"They know," Flash said, now looking at the map. "This way," he tried a door, but found it locked. "Can you two…?" Barry turned to Wonder Woman and Lady Power, who nodded and they both kicked in the door, revealing flights of stairs.

The group ran down onto level negative-10 to find three women waiting: One was floating in the air, the other two on the ground. The three went for the superhero group. "What are these?" Firestorm called out, fighting the flying one with Wonder Woman. The women seemed just as strong and invulnerable as Wonder Woman though. One was speeding around Barry at speedster-speeds, who was fighting back at the same speeds. The last one Lady Power and White Canary were trying to take, but the woman seemed to have some type of telekinetic abilities.

"DNAngels!" A nearby scientist called, answering Firestorm. "Cherub…" The scientist pointed at the speedster one. "Epiphany…" he pointed at the flying one Wonder Woman and Firestorm where fighting and seem to be overtaking, but the scientist didn't seem to realize, "and Seraph." The final one with telekinesis was named. "You have met your match." The scientist laughed as the Guardian appeared.

"Freedom!" The one named Seraph cried at the open door, and she seemed to fly out passed the Guardian. Epiphany followed, running away from the two she was fighting. Cherub went to join her sisters but Flash intercepted, tossing her towards Lady Power who punched her on contact, knocking her out.

"No!" The scientist yelled. "How stupid can you be to tell me to release the DNAngel and then give them an out?!" He rounded on the Guardian, who ignored him, going in for the attack again himself, his eyes set on the Flash who was easily able to avoid him.

Canary used this to swipe at Guardian's legs causing him to fall, Lady Power then grabbed him and threw him into the air. Wonder Woman caught him. "Hello," she said, taking his helmet off as she threw him towards Firestorm who sent out a jet of flames. Guardian held up his shield and whatever it was made of defended him against the flames which still forced him against the wall.

Before he could get up Flash ran at him at super-speeds and punched him, knocking him out. He didn't recognize the white man with the crew cut underneath now they had a proper look at the man. Wonder Woman dropped the helmet next to the unconscious man as Flash took the security card. "Seems Guardian's real name is James Harper," Flash said as Wonder Woman stopped the scientist who was still in the room and going to run.

"The other two Angels escaped," Firestorm pointed out.

"Either they will stay in the building or they will get out and meet the DEO. Our task is the project," Flash pointed said. "You!" He turned to the scientist, "What's here? Project Kr or Arrow?"

"Arrow," The scientist tremored, no longer feeling so confident now his projects were gone.

"Where?" Sara asked, she most concerned on the name.

"In the next room over there," the scientist pointed.

"And your fellow employees?" Diana asked.

"They all left when we got the order to release the DNAngels," the scientist said. "Don't hurt me." Flash looked at him momentary, sighed and indicated for the group to follow him.

"Go," Wonder Woman said to the man, and he ran without needing to be told twice.

The group went into the next room to see one what looked like pod, and inside was the unmistakable face of Roy Harper. "That's Roy!" Flash and Canary said together, both knowing him the best

"Who's Roy?" Lady Liberty asked.

"He's a member of our Justice League," Flash answered, going over to the computer and scanning the Guardian's card. "Says here they were cloning Roy as someone we trust to gain access to our League."

"Is he a clone to be released into the League or what?" Sara said, thinking this was the clone.

"It says here Roy was taken right after the battle with Brainiac," Flash said, making everyone look at each other. "That means this is the real Roy," he sighed, as he switched to thoughts with Kara.  _Roy's the mole._

 _It makes sense. He was a friend of the League and then we added him in. He was the way they got better information,_ Kara thought back.

"We have to make sure," Flash said aloud. "Lady Power, please open the pod. Wonder Woman, we need your lasso." Wonder Woman nodded, unhook her lasso from her side and Lady Power opened the pod.

The minute the pod was opened, Roy gasped, eyes opening as he stood and pulled the cables from him, looking around in panic. "Oh, thank god," Roy said as Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso of truth around him. "Wait, what's this? Barry?"

"Lasso of Truth," Flash confirmed. "Sorry Roy but we have to make sure. When did Project Cadmus take you?"

"Right after Felicity's Funeral. I was on my way back to Bludhaven and they got me. Not that I would have lied about that…"

"And why did Nighwing not tell us you disappeared?"

"You know Nightwing?" Roy said, but he was compelled to answer the question. "He didn't know. They used my cell to text Dick. They told him I had to stay in Starling to help because the Arrow left. They… tortured me."

"Why are you not dead?"

"I think they didn't have the time to give the clone all my memories so they gave him what they could and put me on ice, so to speak, so they can feed him information when needed." Roy said, indicating the bed of wires he'd been entrapped in, and Flash nodded. "Where's my clone? Now that I am released he'll get a message to kill anyone we love."

 _Do you know where Roy is? The clone I mean,_  Barry asked.

 _Bludhaven,_  Kara answered, clearly distracted by something.

 _He's going to kill Robin!_  Barry thought. Robin was the logical one after all. Why go after the actual vigilante Nightwing, when he could kill someone Nightwing loved and hurt him more?

 _Run as fast as you can,_  Kara thought, alert to Barry's own thoughts and shock.

Barry didn't need any more as he tossed the map to Sara and ran for the exit. As he ran passed her, Cherub woke up and didn't wait as she chased after him, leaving the four remaining superheroes to go on without their leader.

…..

Barry was running as fast as he could, but Cherub was not far behind. "Cisco!" He yelled.

"Whoa man, what are you doing running towards Bludhaven?" Cisco said, getting on the system.

"Roy's the mole. I must stop him from killing Robin but I have a female speedster on my tail. I need help."

"Well…. Hal Jordan is not far from you," Cisco said getting into coms mood. "Surprisingly I thought he lived in Coast City."

"Get him!" Barry shouted.

"No need to yell!" Cisco responded.

Barry was relieved when he saw the familiar green of a Green Lantern from the corner of his eyes. Hal took on Cherub and Barry continued his run straight into the Nightwing Headquarters. Roy's clone had already grabbed Robin and had his hand over the boy's mouth – Dick and Barbra were busy on the computers not to notice this, and Roy's clone had a knife in his hand.

They jumped when Barry freed Robin and tackled Roy's clone to a wall. Robin now free ran right to where Dick and Barbra were crying. "Barry what the hell?!" Dick asked thinking the Flash had scared his son.

"He's a clone," Barry said "Has been for a long time. He was just about to kill Robin."

"Dick this is insane," Roy's clone pleaded, the knife already hidden.

"We just got the real Roy out of Cadmus's headquarters," Barry said, seeing the doubt in Dick eyes as he looked back, still pinning Roy to the wall. "Okay then, 'Roy'... Where were you after Felicity's funeral? Starling or Budhaven?"

"He was in Starling," Dick said.

"Yeah… The reason Thea was mad at him was because he abandoned them." Barry informed Dick. "He never came back to Starling after the Brainiac battle. Why do you think he wasn't added to the League straight away, like Jax and Paula were?"

"Roy?" Dick moved to look Roy's clone in the eye as Barbra moved over to grab Robin protectively.

Roy's clone looked between Dick and Barry, but something seemed to snap in him as he went limp, Barry dropping him to the floor as he quickly checked for a pulse. "He's alive," Barry said after a moment. "I'll bring him to the DEO…" Barry picked him up and ran out.

"What just happened?" Barbra asked from her wheelchair, a scared Robin on her lap.

"We need to screen our friends," Dick sighed, moving back over to them and grabbing Robin. He wanted to keep his son safe more than ever now.

….

White Canary, Firestorm, Lady Power, the real Roy, and Wonder Woman were in the lab, Canary looking at the map. "Right, here's what we're doing," Sara spoke up, taking the leadership role now. "Roy needs medical attention. Wonder Woman, you're strong and fast. You can get him out of here and to Caitlin." Wonder Woman nodded. "Firestorm, go up, see if the DEO needs help." Firestorm nodded. "Lady Power," She turned to the superhero. "There's a way to go from here to the bottom levels. We're going to go join up with the second team. Everyone got it?" There was nods all around as Wonder Woman picked up Roy and headed with Firestorm out.

Sara took the lead to bring them down to where Project Kr and their friends were.

-Team DEO-

J'onn looked over at Astra. He had taken her bracelet off so she could join in on this, so she was staring at the building, using her x-ray vision. "I can't see anything," Astra sighed finally giving up.

"Not surprising. They know we cannot see through lead," J'onn said. He had been trying too.

"We've been out here a while. No contact with them…" J'onn knew what she was implying, but before Astra could finish two things came flying out of the second story of the building, glass shattering on to the street below.

"Seems we have our own battle to fight!" J'onn called as Alex on the ground ordered the DEO to fire. One of the things took the bullets with no effect, while the other seemed to move them away with her mind. The DNAngels had found their way out.

J'onn went into battle with Epiphany, who matched his strength and power, while Astra went at Seraph, but her telekinesis made it hard to get close. Astra used her freeze breath, but it was easily shifted away from the woman. Astra felt trumped. How could she defeat something should couldn't physically contact?

Alex and the DEO agents were having trouble below. Their weapons were ineffective against either Angel. "Do you have those STAR lab meta human weapons?" Alex called to her troupe.

"Yes ma'am, but they are not working either," an agent responded, holding up one the weapons. The one J'onn was fighting seemed to feel a sting from it, at least.

"Sir, get away," an agent yelled at a man walking up with a covered cart.

"Present from L Corp," the man said, lifting the over to show some type of weapons hidden beneath. "Experimental, but they should work." Alex looked at the weapons, not trusting L Corp, but she knew Kara did at least, and L Corp was nearby. It was logical they saw the battle and sent the gift. She looked up at Astra and J'onn having trouble and then sighed.

"Take them," Alex said to her troupe, who took the guns indicated. Alex took one too.

That was when Firestorm and Wonder Woman appeared. Wonder Woman flew away with a man in her arms, but Firestorm joined Astra in the fight. Seraph seemed to be able to use her telekinesis against his fire as well.

"Help the director!" Alex called to a group of DEO agents, pointing to J'onn, who went over as Alex and another group went to help Astra and Firestorm.

 _Ronald, it comes to my mind that there must be a limit to her powers. If multiple people fire at her at the same time we might reach that limit and someone will get through,_  Stein informed Ronnie.

"Worth a shot," Ronnie said and then yelled at Astra and the DEO agents. "Everyone fire at the count of three! Got it?" There was a round of affirmatives. "Okay; one, two, three!" On three Ronnie sent a flame burst, Astra sent a heat vison and multiple agents fired their guns – some using normal guns, some STAR labs meta human guns, and some L Corp guns. Seraph went to use her powers to block them all but she had trouble stopping them all, she couldn't concentrate on it all and suddenly everything that was sent at her burst through.

She screamed as she fell from the air, crumpling on the floor in a heap as Alex moved over cautiously to assess the damage. "She's dead," Alex confirmed, it pretty obvious one of the angels were no more, and looking up at J'onn to see it he needed any help.

He didn't though. The DEO agent she had sent to help him before using the L Corp guns had a minor effect on Epiphany – but it was enough that J'onn could grab her and knock her out with a punch to the head before passing her off to an agent, who locked her up quickly in one of the DEO vans.

"Take her directly to the DEO. She needs maximum security." J'onn informed the nearby agents before turning to Firestorm. "I'm assuming since you're here you found your project?"

"Project Arrow," Firestorm confirmed. "It solved the mystery of our mole. Arsenal was not Arsenal. The real one is getting medical help now. Flash went to confront the clone with the third DNAngel chasing him. Yeah, they're called DNAngels," he nodded to the van now being driven off. "White Canary and Lady Power went to help Supergirl."

"DNAngel? That's an odd name," Alex said rolling her eyes.

The ground suddenly shook at their feet and Cadmus's headquarters shook slightly, dust exploding from within and windows breaking before it was over. "That was no earthquake." J'onn spoke, joining them. The group looked at each other, wondering what had happened down with Project Kr.

-Team Supergirl-

Supergirl, Superman, Superdog, Vixen and Liberty Belle were in their elevator when it stopped.  _Our elevator stopped,_ Supergirl informed Barry

 _Ours too, we're dealing with it now,_  Barry thought back.

"Looks like they shut off the elevators," Supergirl said aloud, looking at where they were. "Floor 14. It's too far. We'll have guards waiting for us. Urgh, this will take too long." She was looking at the map for ideas, knowing people were probably waiting for them to open the doors on the other side. She didn't need to look through the metal to see that.

"Too bad there's not a hatch in the floor. We could just climb down," Vixen spoke, causing the two Supers to look at her, then each other, and smirked as one.

"Step back ladies," Superman said as both powered up their heat vision, aiming it at the floor, quickly cutting through the floor with ease.

"You had to say that," Liberty Belle chuckled at Vixen as Superdog barked, the first one through the hole. Superman picked up Vixen and jumped down as Supergirl took Liberty Belle.

The elevator shaft was dark and Vixen held back a scream at the speeds they flew down; the two Supers not going slow. It seemed Cadmus guards had caught on to what they were doing as they passed open elevator doors with guards shooting at them, but they were too fast for bullets to even hit.

"I guess the guards discovered us," Supergirl said, but the gunfire didn't make her nervous as reached the bottom. "This is the door. Floor negative-25." Of all the doors opened above, this one remained closed. "Have I mentioned how ridiculous it is that there are 25 basements." A shot from above hit Supergirl's arm. "Ow, that actually slightly hurt. What type of guns are they using?"

"Let's not find out," Vixen said, "and they're not basements, there's bases…" Supergirl shot her a look, but she and Superman went to use their free hands to open the door.

 _Kara,_  Barry's voice entered Kara's mind,  _they have a vigilante working for them. The Guardian._   _Keep an eye out._

 _I'll tell the others,_ Kara thought back. "They have at least one vigilante working for them. Some weirdo called the Guardian." Supergirl told the group but they were already a little busy to respond.

With the doors open, guards were now firing shots at the group, but Supergirl and Superman put down their passengers and went to easily take them on – Superdog was already biting guards. Liberty Belle, once down, sped around, grabbing guns and knocking as many of the enemy out as she could. Vixen used her necklace to channel the power of a cheetah for speed as she dodged and ducked, using recently-learned martial arts against the remaining guards too.

When their enemies were done, they noticed a scientist at a computer and a large door closing; he then went and pushed the computer off the table, breaking it. "You'll never get in now!" The scientist said as the Supers came up. "That door is made to be able to stop you." The scientist laughed as though he had everything figured out.

"Seriously, are some of these guys brainwashed to work happily with Cadmus?" Vixen asked Liberty Belle in anger, her thoughts on her cousin now they were deep in the base.

"How do we open the door?" Supergirl demanded the scientist, ignoring Vixen behind her – fighting those guards had taken more time then she would have liked and it seemed that the truly skilled ones where down here, their weapons more advanced; maybe even alien, since they had hurt and she and Superman had to dodge many instead of simply taking them like normal.

"With this computer broken the only way to open the door is with a supervisor's key, or from the other side," the scientist mocked, obviously thinking he'd had them.

"Then that's what we'll do," Vixen spoke up, having moved in front of Supergirl and knocking the scientist out in anger. "What? He was annoying me." She handed over the man's ID to Supergirl though, Liberty Belle smirking from the back as Superman rolled his eyes.

"I guess we will have to get to the other side," Supergirl said, ignoring Vixen and looking to Liberty Belle. "Barry can run through solid objects. Can you?"

"I've not done that before," Liberty Belle held her hands up now, nervous. "Not even when I was on Velocity, and things are harder now with actual speed."

Supergirl sighed, glancing to her cousin.

"We do have Super-strength. Maybe we can open it enough for long enough that she can run in?" Superman suggested, and Supergirl nodded.

"Okay, let's try," Supergirl said, putting both of her hands on one side of the door and Superman on the other side, only just squeezing their fingers into the crack to get a better grip. The two used all their strength and barely got it open further. Superdog came up and put his paws on Supergirl's side, helping Supergirl move her side further with combined Super-strength.

Vixen sighed, touched her necklace and used the strength of an African Elephant, whom she had learned from her grandmother could lift up to 600lbs with their trunk alone, to help Superman. Finally, their combined strength budged the door open enough for a thin human to slip through.

"Go!" Supergirl yelled when they couldn't budge the gears further, and Liberty Belle ran through the gap. The moment Liberty Belle was through, the group let go, the doors clanging shut once more.

 _Roy's the mole._ Barry's thought entered Kara's mind as the door opened up, momentarily shocking her.

 _It makes sense._  She thought back, reasonably. _He was a friend of the League and then we added him in. He was the way they got better information._

"What took you so long?" she added aloud, jokingly, to Liberty Belle.

"Sorry, had to disarm a few people," Liberty Belle stated, pointing to the handful of scientists and guards now tied up in the room.

"Okay," Supergirl addressed the Cadmus agents, "here's the deal people: if you don't want to be on the opposite end of our fists you will run now," everyone nodded as she nodded to Liberty Belle, who released them in a flash and they sped off almost just as quickly. "Wait, what's this?" Supergirl now addressed her own companions, finally getting a look at the room they were in.

Along the walls were four tubes, three with what looked like teenage versions of Clark in them – a couple of years older than the Kal from Mutant Earth, but still teenagers – with the fourth containing a stranger. All the Clark clones were wearing white shirts with a red House of El symbol, and seemed to have yellow lights centered on them. "I thought there was only one?" Superman said, shock clear in his voice.

"Me too," Supergirl breathed using the ID card Vixen had retrieved to activate the computer in front of the first one. "Hmm, from the information here, this was the first attempt at cloning you – Project Match. He's a hundred percent pure you, but there were problems in the cloning process. His mind is wild and uncontrollable."

"What about this one?" Vixen asked, pointing at the second one. "He looks like Superman but he has white hair?"

Supergirl went to the computer in front of the second one. "Project Blue Bolt," Supergirl stated. "Looks like he's supposed to be a mix between Superman and the Flash." Supergirl paused, trying to think this one over. "But they collected Flash's DNA from… oh that's odd. The park from the battle against Livewire, Silver Banshee, and Bizzaro. The one when we worked with Barry-White. They got the wrong DNA though; it ended up being Livewire's DNA they used."

 _Do you know where Roy is? The clone I mean,_  Barry asked in her head.

 _Bludhaven,_  Kara answered back, distracted by the computer.

 _He's going to kill Robin,_  Barry thought.

 _Run as fast as you can,_  Supergirl thought alert to Barry's thoughts at that moment, but she couldn't be distracted by this. Not now.

"All okay above?" Superman asked her, realizing the reason why she had fallen silent. Supergirl simply nodded, but Superman knew that look. Something had happened but he would not press his cousin on it right now. He would find out eventually.

"Why did they not use this one?" Liberty Belle asked of Project Blue Bolt, alerting the Supers back to their own situation.

"Um… oh…" She decided not to tell them about Roy and Robin. "The power was unstable, it says."

Supergirl moved onto the third one and went to the computer. "This is Project Red Sun," Supergirl said, curiously. "That one." Supergirl pointed at the fourth tube, the only one in the room not to contain a clone. "Is… Mon-El."

"Any relation?" Liberty Belle asked knowing their Kryptonian last name.

"No, he's from Daxam, according to this," Supergirl said and glanced knowingly at Superman.

"What's Daxam?" Vixen asked.

"Krypton's sister's planet – we did not get along. When Krypton was destroyed… well, let's just say Daxam is no longer whole in the sky. Apparently, he got out, though, Mon-El here," she was reading from the computer. "He landed on Earth and was taken by Project Cadmus. They found him weak to lead, so used lead to control him so to make a clone of him and Superman. Which would be this one. Red Sun." The clone in question looked a lot like Superman, but there were some difference that clearly came from Mon-El. "They were hoping the Daxam DNA would eliminate the weakness to Kryptonite and the Kryptonian DNA would eliminate the lead weakness but he actually has both. He's less powerful then Superman; they called him a failure and put him in his tube like the others. As for Mon-El; he has a bad case of lead poisoning. According to this, if he's taken out of that tube he has a week left at the most."

"That's so sad…" Vixen muttered, looking at the handsome man in the tube.

"Project Kr must be through that door," Superman now alerted his cousin, looking at a door beyond the tubes, and Supergirl nodded her agreement. "Superdog, Vixen, Liberty Belle you stay here on guard. We'll go get what we came for."

"Um… what about them?" Liberty Belle asked, indicating the clones and Mon-El.

"We'll figure it out," Supergirl nodded, as she and Superman entered the next room and closed the door behind themselves.

Inside was another tube, this one with another teenage version of Superman wearing the same shirt under the same type of lights. Supergirl went to the computer. "Project Kr… wait, that's not 'Kr', that's the Kryptonian symbol for Krypton!" Supergirl rolled her eyes as Superman chuckled. "Known as Superboy, he's 75-percent you and… oh, 25-percent Lena Luthor…"

"I knew we couldn't trust a Luther," Superman grumbled.

"It says Lena's DNA was given to them by their boss, Lillian Luthor," Supergirl said. "Lena might not know."

"But Lillian is a Luthor, so…" Superman said, not wanting to argue. Supergirl gave him a glare regardless.

"Anyway, besides that knowledge, there's no other information. He's not even been taken out of his tube yet. They are giving him knowledge of world history though – enough so he's not memoryless." Supergirl said, thinking of Karen suddenly. She was a clone of herself, but she had no memories when she came into the world and things had worked out well. Kara shook herself and directed Superman: "Open it."

Superman nodded and opened the tube. A few seconds passed and Superboy opened his eyes, his focus momentarily foggy before he looked at Supergirl, and then at Superman. He looked around clearly in shocked. "Hello…?" Supergirl said but the noise of her speak seemed to shock Superboy who, jumped from the tube and went to punch Kara. Superman grabbed hold of Superboy and Superboy turned and punched him, instead.

"Don't do this!" Supergirl said, dodging another attack from a wild Superboy before she and Superman managed to pin him to a wall. He struggled to get free. "We don't want to hurt you! We want to help you. We want you to come with us."

"Because you are family," Superman added, and Superboy seemed to calm with his voice.

"You are Superman," Superboy said, and Supergirl and Superman let go of him. He didn't fight. "I was made to be you. To possibly destroy you…?"

"You don't have to," Superman said quickly. "They created you for their own purposes, but you're a person, your own person. You have free will. We want you to have a life. We want you to come with us." Superman held out a hand. "In a way, I'm your father. Although I would prefer being your big brother. We will help you." Superboy looked over at Supergirl. "Our cousin…?"

"Supergirl," Superboy said and Supergirl nodded. "And you are with the Flash?"

"My husband," Supergirl said and they heard something from outside. "What is happening out there?"

….

Almost the second Superman and Supergirl had gone into the next room, the tubes with the three clones started to open. "The scientist must have activated them somehow," Vixen said worriedly. Superdog growled and jumped, attacking Project Match who leaped from his tube, right as Vixen used the speed of a cheetah to dodge lightning bolts from Project Blue Bolt.

That left Liberty Belle with Project Red Sun. She dodged a punched from him but when she went to punch him herself, she paused when she saw him flinch. "Don't hurt me!" he cried, in a voice that sounded so much like Superman that Liberty Belle had to stop.

"You don't want to fight, do you?" Liberty Belle asked, wondering if the first hit had been programmed.

"I am weak," Project Red Sun said.

"You are stronger than most people," Liberty Belle pointed out. "You have two weaknesses. I know people with no powers and are weak to everything, but they go out and fight. You can be a great hero, you know."

"My creators say I am weak," Red Sun said solemnly as Krypto and Vixen fought around them with the two other clones.

"Your creators are cruel," Liberty Belle said. "See that man." Liberty Belle pointed at Mon still in his tube. "He's your father. Well, one of them. Your creators have practically killed him so you can live. You have another father who's going to get your little brother to bring him with us. You can come to. We have room for more. I'm Jesse Morgan, but people call me Liberty Belle. What's your name?"

"Red Sun," he said bleakly.

"That's not a name. We'll think of something," Liberty Belle said, holding out a hand and Red Sun took it. At that moment, they had to dodge a lightning strike from Blue Bolt. "Vixen take him down!"

"Trying," Vixen said. She had grabbed a pipe as a weapon to try, and had switched to a gorilla to use physical strength to try and hit into Blue Bolt.

At that moment, a Canary Cry hit into Blue Bolt and Vixen got her opening to knock into him with her pipe which got crushed on impact. "Should have expected that," Vixen mumbled, instead pushing Blue Bolt into the wall, where he froze.

"How many Superboys are there?!" Sara asked, and the two noticed Lady Power taking down Match, with help from Superdog.

"I know that move…" Supergirl said, appearing in the room with Superman and Superboy. "Wonder Woman showed it to me."

"This is not the only world with a Wonder Woman," Lady Power smirked, standing over Project Match.

Supergirl pointed at Red Sun though, who seemed stunned looking at Superman. "He's with us!" Liberty Belle quickly said, putting a hand on Red Sun's shoulder

"Okay," Supergirl smiled, nodding.

"Um guy?"' Vixen called. "Blue Bolt doesn't look good…" Blue Bolt was sparking, and juddering violently. "What did you say about being unstable?"

"He's going to explode!" Supergirl cried. "Grab Mon-El." Superman already had Superboy in one arm and used his free one to open Mon-El tube, and took the man. Daxam and Krypton might have been enemies, but the worlds were long-since dead and Mon-El had been tortured because of them. The two owed him.

Supergirl grabbed Red Sun and then Vixen, running out. Lady Power grabbed Match, who seemed to be unresponsive, and Sara. The Kryptonian flew out with their charges. Liberty Belle shrugged, figuring she was on her own and ran for the open elevator door. When she jumped in, she grabbed hold of the ladder on the opposite side which was when she felt and earth-shuddering shake and felt the heat from the explosion. She had to hold on as the whole building shook with the explosion of Blue Bolt.

"Liberty Belle are you okay?" She heard a Supergirl's voice, and had to breathe as she clung on to the ladder. She'd only just escaped the shockwave of the explosion

"A little beat up but alive," Liberty Belle yelled up.

"Want me to send Superdog to you?" Supergirl asked.

"No, I'll climb up," Liberty Belle said, remaining calm and climbing the ladder at super-speed until she got to where their elevator was still stuck. Supergirl was hanging out of the hole she and her cousin made earlier, holding out a hand.

"Jump. I'll catch," Supergirl said, and Liberty Belle jumped, Supergirl catching her by the arm and lifted her into the elevator. Liberty Belle sat on the edge of the hole, feet dangling out and suddenly feeling claustrophobic. "A little tight in here…" Supergirl, Lady Power, Superdog, White Canary, Vixen, Match, and Red Sun were all in the elevator. The top was open too, and Superman's feet were hanging out. He still had Superboy and Mon-El in his arms apparently.

"I think we're all clear to fly up," Superman said. "The explosion scared them. They are running."

"Give me a lift. I'll climb again," Liberty Belle said, not really wanting to be carried, and she was fast enough to climb at similar speeds to their flight, she figured – too bad she hadn't learned how to run up a wall like the Flash yet.

Supergirl gave her a boost and Liberty Belle started climbing. Superman was already flying up and Supergirl, Lady Power and Superdog came up, carrying the rest.

Once on the ground floor, Vixen, White Canary, and Red Sun were put on the floor. Superman continued to carry Mon-El, who was awake and moaning, clearly in some pain while Supergirl was still carrying Match. They walked outside to where the DEO was arresting Cadmus runouts.

"J'onn, I think you can send a DEO team in there now," Supergirl yelled to the DEO director, grabbing their attention.

"How many Superboys did you find?" Alex asked, shocked.

"One more than is here but the last one exploded," Liberty Belle said, causing a confused silence.

"His powers were uncontrollable… you had to be there," Vixen added, grinning regardless. This had been her first big mission as a superhero, and she'd liked it. Jesse smirked at Tantu now.

-Superflash-

Later that day when the sun was setting, Clark was with Kal in Watch Tower. Kal was so excited as Clark told him about his life, his eyes wide and listening with intent. "So, you were raised by our human parents?" Kal said. "I barely remember them, but Kara is a great mom"

"Well, I know that but… Oh," Clark said, not registering what that meant for a moment. It had never really occurred to Clark that if things had gone differently, Kara would be his mom. It was an odd thought. Clark jumped as El jumped on him, followed by Junior. The two puppies still playing, thrilled to be in each other's company. Karen, Megan, and Donna were not far off.

That's when the two Kara's walked in, followed by Barry who had a stroller with the twins in. "Look who we found," Kara Allen said happily, smiling and indicating her girls. With everything, neither she or Barry had seen them all day.

"Nightwing wanted to check on the real Roy so I ran back to Bludhaven to pick him up dropped Robin off in Metropolis with Lois, which is a big detour but Lois agreed to watch him and Robin wanted to meet Ella and Jason, who wanted to meet him. Ran back here, brought Nightwing to STAR, and grabbed the girls and I am starving." Barry explained in one long breath.

"Oh, there's a ton of pizza in the meeting room," Clark said. "Every type with every topping you can think of, and well you paid for it, so…" Barry disappeared and Kara Allen laughed, taking the stroller.

"Final briefing," Kara Allen said authoritatively. "You can all join. Yes, even you." Kara smirked as she saw Karen's mouth open. "And Megan and Donna, and even Kal can join." Kal turned to his Kara who nodded and all went up to the meeting room where Barry had a pile of pizza in front of him, going through it at super-speeds. Nora cried out and Kara picked her up, that seeming to calm her, wanting to be in her mother's arms but Alura cried out so Clark took his goddaughter as he sat down; Alura calming in her uncle's arms.

In the room was everyone who had entered Cadmus, and added on was Jax, and both Green Lanterns. On the screens were the DEO – J'onn, in his human Hank Henshaw form, Astra, Winn, and Alex; Sara was in the Watch Tower with them. Also, they had a screen contact to the Canary Cave, where the entire team was, and Ray and Lucy on a third. The fourth showed STAR labs with the two Ciscos and Caitlin. Nightwing and Roy were in the background there.

"By now," Kara said, since Barry was still eating "you have all heard what happened. To those we did not include, we are sorry. We had to be careful. We couldn't include the mole. Now, J'onn, I turn this meeting over to you."

"This Project Cadmus headquarters was the last big one." J'onn started. "With it gone, Project Cadmus is effectively over." There were some cheers. "We have not found any connection between L Corp and Cadmus and since L Corp gave us weapons to fight Cadmus we are clearing them. Lena Luthor has no connection," J'onn added and Kara gave her cousin a smirk who stuck out his tongue at her but the two laughed. "There are still some lingering effects though: Lillian Luther, their leader has not been caught, and neither has that Cyborg Superman. The Guardian got away, and so did the speedster so-called DNAngel Cherub, who Hal managed to stop from chasing Barry, but did not capture."

"I would have been able to if I knew what I was facing," Hal mumbled, but smiled regardless.

"As for the other DNAngels, the one called Seraph died and we have Epiphany in holding here. Epiphany was made by a DNA combination of Wonder Woman DNA, with some other unidentified woman."

"No wonder she was a powerful opponent," Diana said. "We were equally matched."

"Seraph was made from the DNA of an unknown meta." J'onn continued. "The DEO are searching all the floors, deciding which of their experiments can be put into rehabilitation, which need locking up, and which just need myself or Megan to wipe programing from." Megan smiled as she was mentioned. "I thank my niece for offering her help, and there are a lot we can save just with our powers."

"As for the Clark clones," Astra added. "Project Match suffered great mental trauma upon release and is now effectively braindead. He is being locked up under red lights, like all our other Kryptonian prisoners… We are hoping we might be able to fix him but it looks unlikely. Project Red Sun has had all programing erased and is free. He has chosen the name Morgan Belle in honor of Jesse." Jesse smiled grinned to herself. "He's a bit young in mind and afraid to go outside, believing he is weak, but he will be housed here at the DEO and has agreed to taken the position of guard that Master Jailer left all that time ago. Hopefully myself and Sara will be able to show him he is not weak, but I doubt he will ever become a hero. He's a good kid."

"The real victim of Project Red Sun is Mon-El," Alex put in now. "His lead poisoning is bad. We can't reverse it yet. We took samples of his blood and DNA, and to save him we put him in Kara's pod."

"I added a program to it so I could fly it," Winn spoke up. "I've directed it at the Phantom Zone; he will be frozen there, with no pain until we can cure him. I also added communication systems so he can contact us should he feel the need to."

"Contact you?" Both Karas and Kal said together. "But, I was asleep." Kara Allen added, the three looking at each other, having similar experiences, and believing you couldn't remain conscious in the pod for long.

"You were asleep because your pod, and I assume the other pods, put you into a frozen state to protect you before you even entered the Phantom Zone. You can be awake inside." Alex said, Astra nodding confirmation next to her.

"And finally, Project Kr or Superboy," Astra spoke. "He too has had all programing erased from his mind. He does not know much though. He's very new to the world, but will be fine. I will take him in for a while, to teach him but I cannot keep him permanently like I did with Karen. With Sara and Alex just married and myself and Karen living in an annex to their house, we do not have the room. We'll have to find him a more permanent home soon."

"We'll figure it out," Clark said rocking Alura.

"And then there is the Roy clone," J'onn said, and a noise was heard from Thea in the Canary Cave monitor. Her eyes seemed red and puffy – she had not taken Roy being a clone well. "I removed all programing from his mind. He is fine now. I do not feel like I should hold him, but I do not feel he should be free." No one said anything. "We'll have to figure something out, but I feel we should also take a moment to remember that it is because of the Jeremiah clone I know how to erase the programing like this. I learned from his mind. I could not save him from Hyde but he taught me how to save others." Everyone nodded solemnly.

"If that is, all we have some Justice League business? No-one but League members," Kara said.

"Hey Kara, Kal," Vibe Junior said from his screen, knowing he was being ousted in a moment. "I spent a while talking with Prime Earth's Cisco and now know how to work my powers to get out of the Karry Conundrum – I can get us home now."

 _Karry Conundrum?_  Kara Allen thought to Barry, who smirked into his pizza.

 _Our Karaoke ship name has gotten out of control,"_ Barry thought back as he continued eating.

"Wait a bit," Kara Allen said almost laughing herself. "Gideon is printing up pictures from the security cameras here and from the ones people got of us before we entered Cadmus."

"You remember how this lot like it give up photographic evidence of our visit," Kara Kent added, not sounding disproving, but she didn't sound thrilled either. Vibe Junior smirked on the screen. "We'll wait downstairs for you," Kara Kent turned to her double, taking Kal by the arm who moaned at being kicked out.

"You get used to it," Karen told him as the three girls left with him. Tantu and Jesse also got up and left, having been in discussion themselves unnoticed until now.

"Hey Kara, Barry," Cisco said on the screen. "I think I should start making more advance weapons… Those L Corp ones were good. We don't want to fall behind."

Barry and Kara smirked. "Give them a run for their money," Barry said. Cisco had a glint in his eyes and shut off the com.

J'onn took the camera into his office and closed the door. Lucy got up – her baby bump evident now – and kissed Ray as she left the room. The Justice League were alone. "First, we hope this does not ruin any trust between us," Barry spoke, finally done with his pizza. "The mole had us all on edge, but now we are good. We trust you all and we hope you still trust us all." Everyone gave their confirmation they were still on board with the League.

"Not including us was a good plan," Oliver spoke up. "You're learning."

"Now, onto other business," Kara said. "First thing first is Roy. We accepted the clone, thinking he was the real deal. I propose if Roy wants it we switch that membership to him." There was a mumble of agreement between the League, a few lingering eyes on Thea, but she didn't seem to care now.

"Secondly is Nightwing – he expressed to me that he finally wants to accept our invitation and join the League," Barry said. "After saving his son twice, having had contact with most of you since we met him, and knowing he did not know Roy was a clone because he had no connection with us… well, he sees the advantages now. We want to make sure you will all accept him before we send the request."

"He is the best," Paula agreed. "Not including Oliver." Oliver smirked at that comment.

"He is good," Laurel agreed, with nods all around.

"We would have known there was something wrong with Roy if we had contact with him," Thea said, and that was it. Everyone knew Nightwing was added. They just had to make it official.

"And then there is Vixen and Liberty Belle," Kara stated, which seemed to bring controversy as Oliver and Ray seemed to go against the idea immediately, the girls thinking more leniently – it was only when Krypto barked loudly did quiet fall. J'onn had been watching in bemused silence though, having no true opinion one way or the other. "We know everything you are saying." Kara continued. "They are new to their powers. They have little experience. They are still learning. We have thought that all over, but they are also loyal – they had our backs inside there. They are trustworthy and they are not exactly young like Karen, Donna, and Megan. They are adults. Experience will come. We were all new to this once upon a time and we learned. They will too. They can either learn inside or outside the League though. I think their loyalty to us, and the fact they went into Cadmus with us when we did not have the whole League, deserves to be rewarded."

"But we understand your hesitation, which is why in three days we will be sending out a request for them to be added into the League. Think it over," Barry added.

"That's it," Kara raised her arms. "Unless anyone has anything else to say, this meeting is over." Nothing else needed discussing, so the screens so went blank.

Clark gave Alura over to Barry. "I think she needs a diaper change," Clark said, glad he was done with that part of his life. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Kal, and I guess Morgan and Superboy before I leave." Clark left the meeting room leaving Barry and Kara alone.

Barry chuckled as he took a clean diaper out of the bag and changed his daughter.  _I didn't like having this mole – having someone in our League or close to us, not being loyal._

 _It's over though,_ Kara thought as Barry put Aura in the stroller.  _It's over. Our League is safe. Our daughters our safe and we are together. That's all that's important._

-Superflash-

-Mutant Earth/ Earth 6-

It was night when Cisco, Kara, Kal, and El came out of a portal. El barked happily, glad to be back on his farm but missing his brother already. Kara was holding an envelope with the pictures Kara Allen promised inside, but handed them to Cisco the moment they landed. "Oh, thank god – there you are," Barry said, appearing with Chloe and Oliver behind him.

"What's Oliver doing here?" Kara asked, not having seen Oliver on her farm before.

"Never mind about that. Jesse and Wally majorly messed up. We're needed in Central now," Barry said and Kara jumped into action getting back into her outfit instantly, just as Barry got into his.

"Kal, Chloe, watch over the farm," Kara said, picking up Cisco and they were off.

-Superflash-

-Earth 6/Karry Universe-

A Day Later

Sara and Alex were in their house. It had been a long day. Karen had named Superboy 'Connor' and Astra was letting him use his last name, so he was officially Connor Starr now. The DEO had been busy with Cadmus's takedown aftereffect, too – being the co-boss weighed heavy already on Alex, but she was enjoying it.

"Been pretty busy," Sara sighed, smiling at her wife and going to kiss her. "We should blow off some steam…" Alex smiled as she kissed Sara back, leaning into the couch only to jump back when a blue portal ripped opened right in front of the couch.

"Seriously?!" Alex groaned. "Isn't Kara and Barry supposed to be interrupted by this?"

A man appeared from the portal. He was thin, bronzed, had short-cropped dark hair and the hint of stubble, what was more he was dressed casually and wore no goggles like Vibe; although there was a resemblance.

"Cisco?" Sara asked, thinking this might be an alternative Cisco. If he had a different parent elsewhere, it was possible there was a Cisco that looked slightly different to the one they knew.

"No. I am no… Forget it," the man said. "You may call me Echo. And White Canary, Alex Danvers-Lance, I have come here seeking your help."

"Oh no. I have been through this before! A time traveler tried to recruit me. I said no then and I say no now," Sara said.

"Seriously, I've got to meet this Rip Hunter someday. He's totally stealing my thunder…" Echo mumbled, quickly pulling himself together. "You will not join me even if the universe is at stake."

"Look, you might as well…" Sara started.

"Wait," Alex said, holding up a hand at her wife. "What exactly is at stake?"

"The multiverse," Echo said, causing the pair look at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part 5 is done. The cliffhangers are for other stories which are up on Fanfiction but I will be posting here. Mutant Earth is next while Slider 1.0: A Millma Verse Mission will be when Sigma catches up. Then I'll put part 6 up here. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed. I love hearing from people.

**Author's Note:**

> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
